The Man Named Klink
by Jinzle
Summary: Brief glimpes of the events in the life of Wilhelm Klink that helped mold him into the Kommandant of the toughest POW camp in all of Germany.
1. I Hate Snow: Part I

**The Man Named Klink**

_This is an attempt to decipher our favorite Kommandant. An enigma, Klink seems to be a walking contradiction. On the one hand he seems to be an ineffectual solider. On the other hand his metals and awards he wears speak of a highly valued officer. He has been a colonel for the last twenty years but he made colonel when he was thirty in a severely downsized military. While often he appears not the brightest bulb on the tree, he is a man who graduated Gymnasium, University and Military Academy. This is my attempt at delving into his psyche and finding out what moves and motivates the man named Klink._

_I own nothing but this story and the original characters it contains. This is a labor of love and not meant for profit._

**I Hate Snow: Part 1**

The snow fell heavily on Stalag XIII blanketing it in a covering of frosty cotton candy. Earlier rains had caused icicles to form on the barbed wire and the overhangs of the buildings. The full moon had the snow and ice glistening and sparkling like jewels in the night. The stars seemed so bright and near; one might be tempted to pluck one from the sky. Guards on duty hunched in their greatcoats against the wind. They blew into their gloved hands and stomped their feet in a futile attempt at keeping warm. The guard dogs were huddled in their dog houses, piled on top of each other for warmth. No prisoner, rabbit, cat or promise of strudel could coax them out.

POWs in their barracks were clustered around the inadequate stoves hoping the fuel would be enough to last though the night. The only sound outside the barracks was the howl of the wind which blew relentlessly between the buildings and into the cracks in the walls. Young Private Joseph Cronin in his lilting Irish brogue had told everyone in the barracks the howling wind was really the song of the Bean Sidhe. Because of this he had chosen to keep close to Corporal Newkirk. His reasoning, he told his fellow bunkmates, was no self respecting Bean Sidhe would be caught within a mile of an Englishman. Newkirk dryly reminded him that his mother was of Welsh decent. This caused Cronin to keep one eye on the door and the other on the windows, much to the amusement of everyone else.

The Unsung Heroes had suspended all operations due to the severity of the weather. Hogan, feeling a little stir crazy, had braved the frozen night to have a game of chess with the Kommandant in his office. As usual Klink was totally focused on the game while Hogan used the opportunity to peruse the papers on the Kommandant's desk. Finding nothing interesting, Hogan looked out the office window at the winter wonderland.

"You know Kommandant," Hogan mused, "this weather kind of makes me homesick for the winters we had when I was a boy back in Connecticut."

"Hurmph!" replied Klink, his eyes never leaving the board.

"Oh I loved it, racing our sleds at breakneck speeds down hill, feeling the wind in our faces and the thrill of flight when the sleds left the ground as we went over the hill. If I had known how quickly the time would go by I would have taken the time to enjoy it more." Hogan said in a wistful voice while pantomiming the actions he was describing. He turned back to the Kommandant who sat at the chess board staring at the pieces as if in a hypnotic stupor. "I guess you wouldn't know what I was talking about."

"No Hogan," Klink said without moving his eyes from the game. "I was never a boy and never played the games all boys play. I was singularly different from every other boy that ever existed." Klink's reply was dipped with bitter sarcasm. He moved his knight and announced it was Hogan's turn.

Hogan walked over to the board and with barely a glance moved his pawn. He then walked over to Klink liquor cabinet and helped himself to some schnapps.

"Then why the Scrooge impersonation?" Hogan asked as he began to quietly rummage though Klink's filing cabinet. So intent on his sneakiness, Hogan did not notice Klink leaving the game and walking over to the file cabinet until Klink slammed his fingers in the drawer. Hogan gave a little squeak of surprise and placed his injured finger into his mouth.

"I hate snow." Klink said as he returned to the chess game.

Picking up his schnapps, Hogan walked over and sat down on the other side of the board. "I guess you would hate snow considering you could be sent to the Russian Front at any time." Hogan said in a sly attempt to needle a bit and to distract Klink enough so he could continue to search his office. "I mean just last week both General Burkhalter and General von Gerber wanted to give you a one way ticket." Hogan smiled as he sipped his drink. How he loved to make Klink fidget.

Klink slowly raised his eyes from the pieces before him to look at Hogan. Klink said nothing as he looked at the officer sitting across the board from him. Klink's haunted blue autocratic gaze didn't waiver as it met the American's warm boyish brown eyes. As the silence hung between them, Hogan began to feel uncomfortable under Klink's stare. Hogan moved to find a more comfortable position in the chair as the intensity of Klink's attention began to unnerve him. The room, which had a chill to it moments before, now seemed hot and stuffy. For the briefest moment, Hogan saw not the Klink he knew but the man Klink could have been. The shock of that recognition caused Hogan to break eye contact. Looking back at the Kommandant, Hogan saw his attention had returned to the game.

Slightly disoriented, Hogan attempted to gather his bearings by returning to the conversation. "So why do you hate snow?"

Klink raised his eyes again to look at Hogan. He removed his monocle and began to clean it with a handkerchief he had removed from his pocket. Without breaking eye contact Klink replied, "Why do you care?"

Hogan gave a small chuckle which sounded strained to his ears. "Just trying to make conversation Kommandant; after all, there has to be a story behind 'I hate snow.'" Crossing his arms over his body, Hogan sat back in his chair and waited for a response from Klink.

"Perhaps I do not care to entertain your curiosity. Maybe I am tired of my pain, fears and shortcomings being the source of your constant amusement and barely concealed contempt." Replacing the monocle, Klink rose from his chair. Walking over to the window he looked out into the night as he clasped his hands behind his back. "It is conceivable that the memory is more valuable and dear to me than to let it be subject to your thinly veiled condescending attitude. Let me be frank Hogan. You are here because you are bored and have nothing better to do. Since I hunger for the companionship of another officer of equal rank, I have set aside my work to play chess with you. That doesn't mean that I will bear my soul to you just so you can smirk and make quips at my expense."

"I'm sorry Kommandant." Hogan said rising from his chair. "I thought you would just tell me a silly little story about you hating snow because it kept you from doing something you wanted to do. I didn't know I was hitting on something so deeply personal. You have my apologies."

"Thank you Hogan." Klink said over his shoulder. "You are somewhat right. Snow has kept me from doing a lot of things I wanted to do." Klink sighed and looked back out into the moonlight. "Snow has stripped me of everything good and wonderful in my life. Because of snow I am the man you know, not the man I wanted to be."

Hogan walked over and stood slightly behind Klink. "If you want to talk about it, I am a good listener. What ever you say here will never leave this office. You have my word sir, as an officer and a gentleman."

Klink turned slightly at looked at Hogan. Hogan's eyes reflected concern and not the smugness that was usually reserved for Klink. "I haven't spoken of this to anyone for almost forty years. I don't know where to begin."

"The beginning is always a good place to start Kommandant."

HHHHHHHHHHH

The silence of the meadow was broken by the soft sounds of children's laughter which rose in volume until their screams of delight filled the air. Seven sleds crested the hill and took flight. Sounds of thumping and squeals of laughter sounded as the sleds became terrestrial again. Six sleds swerved to avoid the frozen lake while the seventh fearlessly sailed forward, crossing the icy surface and beating the other sleds to the finish line. The two boys riding the sled hopped off and hugged each other in victory. The older boy, who was nine, was tall and much bolder than other children his age. The second child, who was seven, was slightly smaller with an open and happy face. Both children had a slim build with midnight black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"No fair Dolf," cried Herman Ritter. "You know we're not allowed to go on the ice. You cheated." A chorus of affirmations echoed from the other boys present. Randolph Klink, who stood a head taller than the rest of the boys present, only laughed.

"It is the bold that takes the day Hermi. Just because you are too scared to cross doesn't mean that Willi and I should cower in fear. Isn't that right Willi?" Randolph asked his younger brother.

"That's right Dolf," Wilhem Klink replied. "The Klink brothers fear nothing. We are invincible."

"Invincible maybe but if you fall though the ice your papa will peel the skin off of your back." Peter Neukirche gravely replied.

The mere mention of their father quelled both boys bravado. Shrugging with nonchalance he didn't feel Randolph replied, "Wouldn't be the first time. Besides it's time for my violin practice. Come on Willi you got to study for that math test on Monday."

Wilhelm and Randolph turned and headed for home with Randolph pulling the sled behind him. While they both loved their father, they also feared him. Major Randolph Klink was a strict and ridged military man who tolerated no monkey business from his sons. He was already training his oldest son for a life in the military while he virtually ignored his middle child. He had all but written Wilhelm off as a backward and stupid child. The only attention Wilhelm received from his father was when he had failed to meet an expectation his father had set for him. During those periods, Major Klink's words cut deep into his sensitive and impressionable son. Randolph did his best to shield his brother from their father's wrath. He often failed as he was too young to be able to emotionally and physically withstand their father's sudden and increasingly longer black moods.

"Dolf, do you think Father will allow me to take violin lessons too?" Wilhelm asked in a small quiet voice.

"No Willi, you don't have a musician's ear. You could learn to play the notes but you can't learn to play the music. Father will never waste money on the lessons." Dolf put his arm across his brother's thin shoulders. "You have other gifts. Music isn't everything."

"It is when you play Dolf. It's so beautiful. I bet it makes the angels sing." Wilhelm said looking up at his brother in wonder and excitement.

Dolf laughed at his brother's hyperbole. "Stop exaggerating Willi. I am only a fair player."

After placing the sled in the shed, the boys kicked the snow off their boots and entered the house. Both boys smiled at each other as they smelled their mother's freshly baked bread. Entering the kitchen they stood and watched as their mother cooked dinner. Agathe Klink was tall and thin like her sons. Her chestnut brown hair was firmly and neatly pulled into a bun at the base of her neck. While she would never be considered a beauty, she was a striking woman with a quick and discerning mind. Finally noticing her two sons she turned from the stove and gave each one an assessing look.

"Well go on with yourselves and get cleaned up. Supper is almost ready." She said as she turned back to the stove. "And be quiet, Wolfgang is still sleeping."

Both brother's looked at each other and sighed. They shared their bedroom with their youngest brother. He was three and always seemed sick. In their mind he was well on his way to becoming a mama's boy. Usually they just ignored him. He was really too young to have anything in common with them and when they had to bring him along, he just got in the way. Lord forbid it if he got a bruise or a scrape. You'd think by their mother's reaction they had hacked off his leg or something. No they were content to let him sleep forever if he wanted to.

After washing up, Wilhelm and Rudolph stood in the dinning room by their chairs waiting for their father to arrive. No one dared sit before Major Randolph Klink was seated, not if one wanted to be able to sit for dinner. The only exceptions were when they had company. Then the guests could sit and Father would seat mama. They stood in silence and waited as their father walked into the room. Without acknowledging his sons, Major Klink sat down at the head of the table. Turning to his sons he nodded his head, which was their signal to be seated. Both quickly sat. Neither boy spoke as all conversation was started by Major Klink. Their end of the conversation was to answer as quickly and concisely any question which he might ask them.

Agathe Kink entered the dinning room carrying Wolfgang. Major Klink frowned in displeasure but remained silent. Frau Klink acknowledged her husband's ire with a defiant tilt of her chin but remained silent. After everyone was seated and the food had been served, Major Klink turned to his oldest son and said, "Tell me about the Battle of Mars-La-Tour."

Randolph set his fork down and swallowed his food. He began to relate details of the battle to his father. Wilhelm was not listening to his brother's reciting of what he thought of as another in a long list of boring battles. Wilhelm let his mind wander while he sat reticent and ate his meal. He dreamed of being Jean-Marie Les Bris or the American, John J. Montgomery. While Randolph was going to be a solider, it was Wilhelm's dream to fly. He never was confident enough to tell anyone but Dolf his dream. Even then it was only in the dark of night while huddled under the blanket. Laying there in the bed, each brother whispered their hopes and dreams to the other.

Deep in thought, Wilhelm had failed to notice the table had grown silent. Major Klink's fist came down hard on the table top, rattling the dishes and almost scaring Wilhelm out of his chair. Looking up he instantly saw his father's red angry face looking directly at him.

"Are you not only feeble of mind but feeble of body as well?" Major Klink bellowed at his frightened son. "You sleep in a bed, not at the table."

It took Wilhelm a moment before he realized he was slouching. He sat up straight as he could. "Please forgive my rudeness Father. It won't happen again."

"I know it won't happen again because if it does, you will not be allowed back at this table." Major Klink growled at his son. Dismissing Wilhelm with a cutting glance, Major Klink returned to continue his military lecture with Dolf.

Wilhelm attempted to eat the rest of his dinner, always conscious of his posture and manners. Tried as he might, the food felt like it was sticking in his throat making it difficult to swallow. His only comfort was Dolf's leg pressed against his own. It was the only sign of affection and condolence Dolf was able to give his bother in his father's presence. Wilhelm pressed back with his own leg attempting to reassure his bother he was alright, even though they both knew the opposite was true.

After dinner both boys went upstairs, Randolph to practice his violin and Wilhelm to study for his upcoming test. As hard as he tried, Wilhelm couldn't keep his mind on his work. The music from his brother's violin was like a Siren's song. It intoxicated Wilhelm with its melodious beauty. No matter what his brother claimed, Wilhelm knew he had a rare talent. Wilhelm also knew that no matter how much Dolf dreamed of being first chair in a symphony, his father would never allow it. Major Klink felt his son's playing was merely an interesting hobby. He would take it away if he thought it would interfere in his son's military career. His heart ached knowing that others would not hear his brother play. He sat there listening to the music letting the notes carry him far away to a place of bright happiness.

Wilhelm had not realized his brother had stopped playing until he heard a tapping on his book. Opening his eyes he saw Dolf standing next to him, tapping the math book with his bow. "Willi, you know what will happen if you get a bad grade." Dolf said with a concerned look on his face.

"I can't help it. I love to hear you play." responded Wilhelm.

"Back to work little brother," Dolf said while smiling down at Wilhelm.

Dolf then put his violin back in his case and began to get ready for bed. Wilhelm ran his hand over the alligator skin case, marveling at its texture. Turning his attention back to his school book, Wilhelm attempted to study for another hour. Then his brother called Wilhelm to get ready for bed while he helped get their younger brother ready.

Soon all three children were tucked in bed, Randolph and Wilhelm in their bed and Wolfgang in the smaller bed on the other side of the room. Curled under the thick quilt, they could hear their parents enter the master bedroom. It was not long before their arguing reached the young ears. Wilhelm could not understand why his mother sometimes deliberately went out of her way to antagonize Father. Wilhelm would do anything to avoid his anger and yet his mother seemed to seek it out. He had asked Dolf about it once. Dolf just shrugged and replied "Who understands parents?"

Soon the fight was not just loud voices. Wilhelm could now hear breaking pottery in the next room. Frightened, Wolfgang had climbed into bed with his older brothers. All three children clung to each other frightened of the violence occurring in their parent's bedroom and terrified of it exploding out of control and spilling over into their room.


	2. I Hate Snow: Part II

**I Hate Snow: Part II**

Hogan leaned back in his chair and considered everything Klink had confided to him. He thought about the reaction Klink had to anyone in authority. His eagerness to please went beyond military politeness and bordered on the obsessive. He was like a puppy, eager to please those who he felt threatened by. Anyone of any rank could bully Klink if they yelled loud enough. Thinking back, Hogan could swear that he saw Klink flinch a time or two during these confrontations, almost as if he expected to be hit. Was this an unconscious memory of his father? _How often did he hit you Wilhelm? What aren't you telling me?_ Hogan thought about the only time Klink ever stood his ground with the Gestapo or anyone else was when he was trying to protect the prisoners. _Is he protective of us because he couldn't protect himself?_ Hogan had so many questions but thought it best to tread lightly.

"So you wanted to play the violin when you were seven. How were you able to talk your father into giving you lessons?" Hogan asked Klink.

"I didn't want to play; I just wanted to be like the brother I idolized. He was my best friend, my hero. It wasn't until after my father's death that I took my first lesson." replied Klink.

Hogan gave Klink a lopsided grin which caused Klink to respond with mock severity, "Let me guess, by the way I play you have serious reservations about my ever having any lessons. I am correct?"

Hogan chucked, "Close enough." After a slight pause Hogan continued, "You and your brother were so close when you were young. Are you still close?"

Klink clasped his hands together on the desktop in front of him. Hogan didn't have to have spectacular eyesight to see they were starting to shake.

"No, we are not close anymore." he whispered the reply.

"What happened?" Hogan inquired. "It seemed like the two of you were inseparable."

"What always happens where I am involved," Klink sighed, "I destroy everything."

"Come on Kommandant, you were seven. What great sin could you have done that caused division between the two of you?" Hogan asked with disbelief.

Rising from his chair, Klink began to wander aimlessly about the office, touching and moving random objects. _Whatever he is going to tell me must be pretty upsetting to have him this nervous. _ Pausing at a group picture that was hanging on the far wall and without turning around to face Hogan, Klink began to speak.

"Do you have any brothers Hogan?"

"Yes, I have two. Both are younger than me." Hogan answered.

Klink nodded in acknowledgement but did not turn around. "Would you do anything for them? Face anything? Would you sacrifice yourself to save them?"

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for Steve and Paul." responded Hogan.

"That is were we are different Hogan." Klink said as he began to wander the room again. "I betrayed Dolf. When he really needed me I let him down. I saved myself at his expense. Do you really think he could ever forgive that?"

"I don't know but time heals. Maybe if you were to approach him and apologize for whatever it was you did." Hogan theorized.

Klink shook his head and returned to the window. "No Hogan. There are things we do that have no 'I'm sorry.' No amount of apologizing or groveling can fix what I did. He was always there for me. Put himself between me and my father more times than I can count. Took blows from my father's hand that were meant for me. The one time he needed me I turned my back on him. No, what I did was unforgiveable."

"What did you do Wilhelm?"

HHHHHHHHHH

After church and lunch Randolph was able to talk his father into letting him and Wilhelm go sledding for a couple of hours before they had to do their chores and had to get ready for school in the morning. Both Randolph and Wilhelm headed out to their favorite hill excited to be able to get in some sledding before it got dark. They walked through town talking about random boyish things. Jumping from one subject to another as a new thought entered their heads. They had walked this route for so long they didn't have to think about the stops and turns they needed to make. As they trudged along, they were met by other boys headed in the same direction. Soon they were a small gaggle boys all talking at once and enjoying each other's company.

As they crossed the Augustusplatz Randolph slowed his pace and finally stopped. It took a moment for Wilhelm to notice his brother was not at his side anymore. He stopped and looked back to see Randolph standing there staring up at the Leipzig Opera House with a look of rapture on his face. Wilhelm felt his heart squeeze tight and for a fleeting moment he felt hate for his father. Feeling ashamed he shook the thought from his head as he called out to his brother.

"Dolf come on before it gets too dark." Wilhelm said while waving for his brother to join him.

Randolph turned and smiled at his little brother. He ran and quickly caught up to Wilhelm. Patting him on the back Randolph laughed and said, "Do you really think I'd let you sled without me little brother?'

Wilhelm laughed relieved his brother was back to his old self. Both children ran and caught up with their friends and together climbed the hill to begin their sledding. Randolph sat down in front of the sled to get ready to make the first run.

"Dolf," Wilhelm said standing next to the sled. "Can I sit in front and steer?"

"I don't know Willi, you've never done it before. You could crash." Dolf said while looking up at his brother.

"We've crashed hundreds of times and how will I ever learn how if you never let me?" Wilhelm reasoned.

"All right," Randolph acquiesced. Standing up he addressed the rest of the boys present. "Hey guys, Willi is steering for the first time so give us a wide berth. No bumping or pushing."

"No problem Dolph." Herman said.

Randolph had Wilhelm sit up front and showed him how to steer. Climbing on behind his brother, Randolph asked if he was ready. Hearing Wilhelm affirmative response Randolph pushed off. They took the first dip with no trouble. Randolph yelled instructions and course corrections to Wilhelm. For his first time, Wilhelm was doing an excellent job of managing the sled.

So intent on what they were doing, the brothers did not see Peter sledding nearby. Under usual conditions he was far enough away to give Wilhelm the space he needed. Just as they crested the last hill, Peter's sled hit a patch of ice causing him to speed up and momentarily loose control. Before he could regain navigation, the front of his sled slammed into the back right side of Wilhelm's sled. A startled Wilhelm attempted to over compensate. Randolph tried to help his brother. So intent on getting back on course, neither brother recognized the danger before it was too late. Right in front of them in the snow was a half buried log. Randolph opened his mouth to tell Wilhelm to roll off the sled but before any words left his mouth the sled hit the log full force.

The resulting impact hurled both boys into the air. In Wilhelm's mind he was falling for forever before he jarringly hit the snow and rolled several times before coming to stop face down in the snow. His shoulder screamed in agony. Wilhelm called to his brother to come help him. When he got no response, he called again. It was now that Wilhelm realized that not only couldn't he hear his brother's voice; he couldn't hear the yells and laughter of the other children. Fearing he had somehow inexplicably gone deaf, Wilhelm rolled over onto his back and pushed himself into a sitting position. The first thing he saw was the rest of the children standing in silence looking out towards the lake. He called out to them but no one answered. All of them appeared to be frozen in place.

Slowly turning and looking out towards the lake, Wilhelm saw Randolph lying on the ice. Wilhelm's vision turned monochrome and he was able only to see the red smear on the ice. Somehow Wilhelm was able to struggle to his feet. He ran towards his brother and fell to his knees next to Randolph. Wilhelm, too young to understand, shook his brother in a vain attempt to wake him up.

With increasing panic Wilhelm cried out to his brother, "Dolph get up or Father with give you a whipping for being on the ice."

Wilhelm receiving no response from Randolph shook him harder. Hot tears and snot flowed down his face. "Dolph get up! Get up Dolph!" So intent in waking his brother, Wilhelm did not hear the cracking of the ice until the world collapsed and both Wilhelm and Randolph fell into the icy lake.

Wilhelm instinctively grabbed his brother's jacket as they both fell. The cold of the lake knocked the air from his lungs. Blackness surrounded him and he lost all orientation. As the cold seeped the strength from his limbs Wilhelm heard his brother's voice. _Swim towards the light Willi. _Confused, hurt and frightened Wilhelm couldn't think. _To the light Willi, swim to the light. _Randolph's voice cried out to him. Looking around, Wilhelm saw a light beneath him. Pulling his brother along, he swam towards the light. It seemed to take forever. Wilhelm's lungs burned with the want of air, his shoulder screamed in protest as he clung to his brother but he swam as hard as he could towards the light. As he got closer to the light, his body turned numb due to the extreme cold. Even his shoulder had quit hurting. Wilhelm was so tired he wanted just to stop a rest for a moment but the voice urged him on. Finally breaking the surface, Wilhelm felt hands reach out and pull him to the shore. As he lay in the snow to numb to move his final thought was, _We did it Dolf. _Then the darkness finally over took him.

The room was dark when Wilhelm woke. His arm and shoulder was bandaged but still sore. He looked about his room for his brother but there was no one there. _He must be in Father's bed_, Wilhelm reasoned. As he lay in the darkness he listened for sounds in the house and wondered how much trouble he was in. The only sounds he heard was the soft tickling of the clock and from somewhere in the house, the sounds of his mother crying. The realization of his mother crying startled Wilhelm. No matter how bad things got with his father, his mother never cried. A sense of dread and apprehension came over Wilhelm. Quietly he got out of bed and went to look for Randolph.

After searching upstairs, Wilhelm descended the back stairs into the kitchen. There his mother sat softly crying.

"Mama?" Wilhelm said while reaching up he touched her shoulder. "Mama what's wrong, why are you crying? Where's Dolf?"

Turning her back to her son, Frau Klink didn't answer but began crying louder. Frightened, Wilhelm backed away. Making his way into the living room, Wilhelm saw his father sitting in his favorite chair. He could see his father had been drinking. In fact he had a drink in his hand. This did not bother Wilhelm as his father drank heavily but he knew his father was more easily angered when he was drunk.

"Father, where is Dolf?' Wilhelm tentatively inquired.

His father did not answer but continued to stare a place that was somewhere far from the room they were in. Not sure what to do and becoming more and more alarmed Wilhelm tried again.

"Dear Father, where is Dolf and why is Mama crying?"

At first Wilhelm received no response. Then Major Klink slowly turned his head and fixed his red rimmed eyes onto his son. "Where is Dolf and why is Mama crying?" Klink whispered. With explosive anger Major Klink threw his glass at his son. Though unable to move to protect himself due to his bandaged arm, Wilhelm was able to turn his head before the glass slammed into his skull knocking Wilhelm back into the wall. Dazed and becoming more fearful, Wilhelm looked at the broken glass on the floor that was tinged with his blood. Looking back to his father, Wilhelm saw he was now standing. Wilhelm had never seen such rage from his father before. Too scared to move, he just stood there as his father approached him.

"Where is Dolf and why is Mama crying?" Klink screamed at his son. "Dolf is lying at the bottom of the lake where you left him to save your own miserable hide. Your mother is crying because her son murdered her oldest child."

"No Father I held on. I didn't let Dolf go." Wilhelm cried out in fear.

"You were driving. You whined and cried to get your brother to let you steer the sled even though we all know you are too stupid to steer your way out of bed. Did you plan it? Oh how you must have hated him. He was the one with the talent, the brains and the good looks. You are ugly, stupid and I should have drowned you at birth like a litter of unwanted kittens." he spat at his terrified son.

With his clenched fist he punched Wilhelm in the face, sending his son to the floor with a large split on the inside of his cheek. "I hated you from the moment the doctor placed you in my arms. You laid there staring up at me, mocking me with your defiance." Klink said as he kicked Wilhelm. "You thought you were better than me. Were you plotting even then to take your brother's place?"

Major Klink took off his leather belt and began to beat Wilhelm with such vigor that the death of the child could have been the only outcome if two of the neighbors had not heard the child's screams. Herr Reiker and Herr Braun forced their way into the house and stopped Klink from further assaulting his son.

Later back in his bed, Wilhelm silently wept. His wounds had been attended to by the local physician but his emotional scars were deep and raw. Frau Klink entered his room and sat on the edge of the bed. Her face was pale and drawn. She spoke to her son with a monotonic flat affect.

"Wilhelm you father will not hit you again. He has been threatened by the local police officers of jail time if he ever strikes you again. With that being said, you are dead to him. He will provide as the law requires but wants nothing else to do with you. From now on all meals will be in the kitchen and you must come and go by the back door. You will not approach him or speak to him. Do you understand?'

"Yes mama." Wilhelm weakly answered. "Is Dolf really dead? I killed him?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Do you hate me too?" he asked with a small amount of hope.

"No you are my son but because of you my other son is dead and I am not sure I can forgive you Wilhelm."

Without another word, she got up and exited the room leaving her son lost and lone.

HHHHHHHHHH

Hogan swallowed the lump in his throat. Unsure what he could possibly say which would ease the Kommandant's pain. He had heard of things like that happening in other families but never experienced it first hand. Oh his father believed in discipline and there was a time or two that the discipline had to be applied to a young Robert's bottom but never with the force or anger that Klink had experienced. Hogan could see where Klink would turn that anger and pain inward becoming his own worst enemy. How often did Klink unconsciously sabotage himself? Hogan's mind wandered for a moment. If Klink had turned his self hate inward would that explain Hochstetter? What if he had a similar childhood where instead of turning the pain inward, it exploded outward targeting everyone else?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked at the man sitting across from him, completely drained and defeated. Leaning forward Hogan attempted to reason with him. "Look Kommandant, it was an accident. You didn't cause it and you couldn't control it. It's tragic but you are not responsible."

Klink let out a soft sigh. Not raising his head he spoke in soft tired tones. "If I hadn't been steering, if I hadn't gone out onto the ice, or let him go when we were in the water, he would still be alive."

"You did the best you could sir." Hogan replied.

"And we know how good my best is, don't we?" Klink responded. Slowly getting up he asked Hogan to remain seated while he went to his quarters, returning a short time later with his violin. Gently he laid it on the desk top. Hogan looked at the alligator hide case and realized what he was looking at.

"That's your brother's violin." said an amazed Hogan.

"Yes," replied Klink while gently caressing the hide. "It is all I have left of him. You asked about my playing. Whenever I could I would sneak out of the house and go deep into the woods and try to play it. Not because I wanted to play but in the notes I could hear my brother's voice, his laughter. It is why I play today. It is the only way I can be near him."

Hogan sat there and thought about the times he and his men had hidden the darn thing. Had he know its significance; he never would have touched it. He thought of all the times they made fun of his playing. It caused him to feel small and ashamed.

"I'm sorry" he managed to croak out.

Klink nodded slightly and sat down at his desk. "It's alright Hogan. He was right you know. I can play the notes but not the music."

"I guess this is the reason you are afraid of flying." Hogan said thinking about the end of the sled ride.

"Who said I was afraid of flying Hogan?" Klink said tilting his head as he looked thoughtfully at is fellow officer.

"Why I just thought..." Hogan broke off with a shrug of his shoulder.

"I love flying. It is the falling I can do without." Klink replied.

"Sir?" Hogan asked perplexed.

"Do you remember the time we went to London to steal that plane at General Burkhalter's request?"

Hogan nodded but couldn't see where Klink was going with this.

"Do you remember on our way back we had engine trouble and had to bail out?"

Again Hogan nodded he remembered.

"Remember I was hesitant about jumping so you pushed me out of the plane? It was dark and cold. As I fell all I could think of was I was back in the lake falling into an icy tomb. I froze I was so terrified. Somehow my rip cord got pulled but I don't remember doing it. All I could think of was being back in that lake, drowning. No it's not the flying; it's the falling that scares the hell out of me."

Hogan sat there stunned. He though of all sneaky underhanded things he had done to the Kommandant. The whole time never giving it or Klink's feelings a second thought. He wondered how much unintended pain he had inflicted on this man. Yet aside form some petty annoyances like Crittenden, Klink had never lashed out or punished him in any way.

His eyes were starting to open as to the character of the man sitting in the room with him. Not a petty mean spirited man like so many of the German officers he had met but a man with his own grace and dignity that he was only now allowing himself to see.

Klink glanced at the clock. "It is after midnight Hogan. I will have a guard escort you back to your barracks. You are not excused from roll call in the morning. Dismissed."

Standing Hogan walked over to the door. Turning back to the Kommandant, Hogan stood at attention and gave Klink a proper military salute. Taken by surprise Klink hesitated and then returned the gesture.

Opening the door, Hogan exited the office with so many thoughts crowding his brain; he didn't think he would sleep any tonight.

_I know this was pretty dark but it was a defining moment in Klink's life. This is the darkest part of his story. There will be times of laughter and sadness but nothing as traumatic as losing Dolf._

_**Next: Woman Trouble: Part I**_

_Here we will be exploring his time at Gymnasium._


	3. Woman Trouble: Part I

**Woman Trouble: Part I**

_I would like to take the opportunity to thank __Lizzi0307__ and my dear friend BJ for all of their assistance._

Klink's staff car entered the compound after an evening in town. Almost before the car had come to a complete stop, Private Kristman jumped out. Quickly he ran around to the other side of the car and opened the left rear passenger's door. Exiting the vehicle, Klink stomped angrily up the steps to his quarters. Hogan, who had been watching for Klink's return, hurried across the compound to catch him before he disappeared into his quarters.

"Kommandant, I need a minute of your time." Hogan called out as he hurried up the steps behind Klink and just barely got inside before the door could slam in his face.

Noting the intrusion Klink gave a weary sigh, took off his hat and coat and hung them on a nearby coat rack. "What is it Hogan? It is after roll call and you are supposed to be confined to the barracks. Since I am too tired for your foolishness, hurry and get right to the point."

"Well sir, I came to discuss one of the new guards. He is being a little too physical with some of my men." Hogan said as he plopped his hat down on the coffee table and made himself at home on the sofa.

"This is a matter you could have taken up with the Sergeant of the Guards. That would be Shultz in case you've forgotten." Klink said as he entered the kitchen.

"I would but this guard is being a little too hands on, if you know what I mean. I think Shultz maybe a little intimidated by him." replied Hogan who was straining his neck to see what Klink was doing. "What are you doing in there?"

Klink poked his head out the kitchen door and frowned at Hogan. "Shultz would be intimated by a newborn kitten. As to what I'm doing, I'm making coffee if you don't mind. After the night I've had tonight, I need it." Klink's head quickly disappeared back into the kitchen.

"She smashed your monocle again sir?" Hogan said with a grin.

Coming out of the kitchen with a tray, Klink set it down on the coffee table. On the tray were set a carafe of coffee, two cups and a plate of cookies. "No but managed to I get my face slapped."

Klink sat in a nearby chair while Hogan poured the coffee. "I just don't understand women." moaned Klink.

"No man does Colonel." Hogan said as he handed a cup to Klink. "Oh there are men who have tried but they either became hermits or wind up with lifetime memberships at the funny farm."

"You do." Klink replied in a slightly accusatory tone. Pointing and shaking his finger at Hogan, Klink continued. "I've watched you. Women fall at your feet while they tell me I can kiss theirs. Some how I don't believe I'm being invited to be some new form of foreplay."

Hogan laughed. "You just need confidence Colonel; I mean you had that wild romance with Marlene Schneider. You must have been doing something right."

"Ugh, Countess Heffernick, don't remind me I can't stand the humiliation. Why is it we remember what we want about people?"

"I don't know Kommandant but it couldn't have been that bad." Hogan said as he snagged a cookie from the plate. "How did you meet her?"

"We went to Gymnasium together. I thought she was the prettiest girl in school." Klink sat back in his chair remembering his younger days.

"Surely he couldn't have been your only girlfriend back then. There has to be someone else whom you have fond memories. Hogan asked.

Klink sat in contemplation for a moment before responding. "There was Anna." he said thoughtfully while he sipped his coffee. "I haven't thought about her in years."

HHHHHHHHH

Wilhelm Klink ran into his tiny father's shop on Zollstrasse. It was a neat well ordered little shop that sold a variety of household goods. Quickly setting down his school books he put on the apron hanging on the hook. Getting behind the counter he quickly went to wait on Frau Michelson who had been quietly standing there waiting for service. She smiled at the handsome, well mannered young man.

"How can I help you today, Gnadigfrau?" Wilhelm said to his first customer of the day.

The small frail elderly woman's smile brightened. "I need for some needles for my sewing Wilhelm."

"Clothes sewing, darning or are you going to be doing some of your beautiful embroidery work?" Wilhelm asked.

"Just doing some simple mending." she answered.

Wilhelm picked a small packet from the shelf behind him. "Will there be any thing else?" he said handing the needles to her.

"No, that will be all" she replied as she searched her purse for a small coin but not finding one.

"Oh dear," she said to herself. Looking up at Wilhelm she attempted to hand him back the packet of needles. "I'm sorry but I must have forgotten to bring my money with me."

"Don't worry about it Frau Michelson. You can pay for it when you come in next time." Wilhelm said with a smile.

Reaching over she gently patted his cheek with her frail thin hand. "You are such a kind boy. If I was twenty years younger I would be chasing after you."

He leaned forward with his arms crossed on the counter. "If you were twenty years younger, I'd let you catch me because you'd be the prettiest girl around." Wilhelm said winking slyly.

Frau Michelson laughed. "Oh you're a wicked silver tongued devil my dear sweet Wilhelm. No wonder you are so popular with the girls."

Wilhelm blushed and Frau Michelson took her purchase and left the store. When he was sure she was far enough away from the store, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small coin. Walking over to the cash register he rang up her purchase. He liked Frau Michelson. She and her husband had been coming to the store since Wilhelm's family moved to Düsseldorf when he was eight. She always had a kind word for him. When things were especially bad at home he pretended the Michelson's were his real family.

She had lost her husband last year and the grief had taken its toll on her. Not only was her income severely restricted but he watched while she mentally was slowly slipping away. They never had any children and no extended family member seemed to take any interest in her welfare. He worried about what would become of her when she no longer could take care of herself.

Upon hearing the tinkling of the bell above the door, Wilhelm turned to see who had entered the store. He was surprised and a little upset to see it was his dear friend, Anna Luebke.

"Anna," he hissed glancing nervously over his shoulder at the storage room. "Papa is here. If he sees you he will make a loud and ugly scene."

Anna was his closest female friend. Though not romantically involved, he felt she was a kindred soul and cherished their close bond. His father had taken an instant dislike to her. During one of his black moods he had banned her from the shop.

All the kids at school called her 'die Wiesel' because of her sharp thin features and keen mind. She was a plain and physically awkward girl but her intelligence had her in the running for being valedictorian of the class. She was also one of the sweetest natured person Wilhelm had ever met.. Currently she was helping Wilhelm by tutoring him in order to get ready for the Abitur.

"Your father isn't here Willi. He left about fifteen minutes before you arrived." She replied. "I saw him from across the street. Guess he couldn't wait for you to get back from practice. He was headed for Der Alte Grossmaul."

"No, that can't be right Anna, you must be mistaken. The door was unlocked when I got here. He would have never left and let the store remain open." Wilhelm said as he looked around the store with growing alarm.

"I watched him from across the street Willi. I guess he couldn't wait for you to finish practice before leaving." she said with more than a little sympathy for his situation.

Wilhelm's head was spinning. His father left the store unattended so he could shuffle off to a bar. He had been drinking before Dolf's death but afterwards his consumption increased. He placed the blame for his problem squarely on Wilhelm shoulders, which he stoically bore without complaint. The truth was Wilhelm actually believed he was to blame.

As a result of his alcoholism, Major Klink was cashiered out of the army less than a year later. The family was left with nothing. A blessing came when Wilhelm's maternal grandfather, Herr Ludwig Schinkel, had invited his father to be a partner in the store. When Opa Schinkel's health took a turn for the worst last winter, Wilhelm had increased his hours spent at the store.

Problem was his father's drinking had been getting steadily worse. Wilhelm found himself spending more and more time working in the store. He had given up all after school activities except track and field. Now it seemed he would have to give that up too. He worried about what would happen to his family if he went to University like he wanted to.

Wilhelm realized his mind had wandered. He shook the errant thoughts from his head and refocused on Anna.

"I'm sure you are mistaken Anna. There must have been an emergency that Father was called to. You know he was a highly decorated solider before his retirement. His expertise must be needed somewhere." Wilhelm lied. He knew she knew he was lying but he couldn't bear the thought of anyone thinking ill of his father.

"Alright Willi," she said changing the subject. "When can we study? The test will be upon us before you realize it."

"I have to work. Can we study here? I don't think Father will be back for an hour at least." he reasoned.

"At least an hour," Anna replied dryly. "I'll go home and let my parents know where I am. I'll be back in a minute." She hurried out of the shop as Wilhelm hurried over to help a customer who had just come in the store.

Herr Schinkel came into the store by using the back staircase. He was a tall thin man with an almost completely bald head and thick glasses. While leaning heavily on his cane he watched his favorite grandson work. Satisfied with Wilhelm's work, he limped over to a wooden straight backed chair which sat near the far wall and the textile goods. Slowly he eased himself painfully down into the chair. After completing the sale, Wilhelm noticed his grandfather.

"Hello Opa." Wilhelm said brightly to the older man. Wilhelm adored his grandfather and happily did whatever he could to please him. Opa and Oma were the only ones in the family that seemed to have any time for him.

"Hello Willi how is business?" he inquired.

"Steady but not busy Opa." Wilhelm replied as he walked over to the other end of the counter to make a place for Anna and him to study.

"Is that necessary Willi?" his grandfather asked.

"I have to get ready for my exams or I won't be able to go to University." replied Wilhelm, not looking up from reviewing last night's study session.

"You need to stay here and take care of the family Willi. I am getting to old to run this store. I need you here." the old man said waving his hand for emphasis. "You don't need to go to University to be a merchant. I didn't go to Gymnasium and I was a very successful businessman."

"I can be a better businessman by going to University. I can then come back and apply what I learned. Then I can make this store even more successful and be able to provide a lavish lifestyle for everyone." Wilhelm brimmed with excitement at the thought.

"Bah," Herr Schinkel said. "Wolfie can go. You are needed here Willi."

As Wilhelm's resolve waivered, he internally battled with his indecision and guilt. His grandfather leaned forward with both hands on his cane and gave Wilhelm a sharp knowing look. "You know Willi if your father found out that girl was in this store he would be very upset. He does not like her here."

"I need her to help me study and besides she is my friend." Wilhelm countered.

"Why do you test him so? You should honor your family. If you would show your father more respect and abide by his wishes, he would not imbibe so much. He worries so much about all of us."

"When I graduate University then he will be proud of me Opa." Wilhelm said as his voice began to crack with emotion.

"How can you graduate University Willi when you are having so much trouble with Gymnasium?" Without another word, the old man stiffly got to his feet and went back upstairs.

Anna returned to find Wilhelm in deep contemplation. "What's wrong Willi?" she asked.

For a moment he did not answer as if he had not heard her. Finally his eyes seemed to refocus on her and he replied in a weary voice, "Do you think I am deluding myself by wanting to go to University? Perhaps I should continue to work in the store. There is nothing wrong with being a shopkeeper is there?"

"I think you should do what is best for yourself and stop trying to please everyone else. That's your problem Willi, you are so afraid of offending someone you go along with what anyone says. Be warned my dear Wilhelm," she said with a humorous tinge to her voice, "If you continue to take stock in the opinions others have of you, that is what you will become."

"That's the silliest thing I have ever heard Anna. You are what you are." Wilhelm said his former good humor restored.


	4. Woman Trouble: Part II

**Woman Trouble: Part II**

As Wilhelm walked to school his best friend Eric Mellendorf struggled to keep up with his friend's long strides. Wilhelm only slowed his pace when Marlene Schneider caught up with them and thrust her books into his arms. His knees buckled as he tried keep from dropping everything. Before he had time to recover she looped her arm in his throwing him off balance. He was unable to recover in time. The texts went crashing onto the ground. Because he was in midstride. Wilelm stumbled over the fallen books. Marlene giggled as Eric grabbed his friend's arm to stop him from falling flat on his face.

Eric frowned at her as his friend scrambled to get the books together. Standing up with the books now balanced in his arms, Wilhelm beamed at Marlene. She giggled again and began playing with his left ear as she cooed sweet words to him. Eric rolled his eyes and shook his head. Wilhelm pointedly ignored his friend. He blushed at all the attention she was paying him. His body twitched with excitement as she pressed suggestively up against him.

"My sweet, sweet Willi," she purred, "were you able to finish those math problems for me? You know all those numbers make my head swim."

"Of course Marlene," Wilhelm said as he clumsily pulled some papers from the stack he had been holding almost dropping the books again.

"What would I ever do without you." she sighed.

He smiled and gave a little giggle. Eric began making retching noises. Without taking his eyes off of Marlene; Wilhelm gave his friend a half hearted kick.

"You never have to worry about that Marlene." Wilhelm said as he handed the papers to her.

"Be a dear and carry my books to class. I have to go and ask Franz Linden something." She said as she smiled adoringly up at him.

"I'd be glad to." Wilhelm said as he stared memorized into her Iris blue eyes.

Without a backward glance, Marlene joined Franz and his clique of friends. She leaned in and said something to Franz that Wilhelm couldn't hear. The group laughed and Franz shot a look over his shoulder at Wilhelm. He grinned and laughed as his put his arm around Marlene's tiny waist. Then he turned his attention back to his group of friends who were still snickering.

"Willi," Eric hissed. "That girl is poison. You need to tell her to take a hike. She's just using you."

"No she is in love with me. She has told me so several times." Wilhelm countered.

"I'm sure there was homework involved." Eric replied.

"Stop it Eric. I love her and she loves me." Wilhelm commanded his friend. He knew she loved and adored him. She had often told him so. They were secretly planning on getting married after he finished University. She had asked him not to say anything because her parents thought she was too young to be thinking of marriage. He knew in his heart they belonged together and he didn't care one bit for Eric's opinion on the subject.

"Willi you would do better with any other girl except that one. Heck I'd rather see you with that homely Wiesel than be caught in Marlene's nasty snare." Eric argued.

Wilhelm began to feel the prickle of anger at the back of his neck. Somewhere deep in his subconscious he knew Eric was right but his pride would not allow him to seriously consider the possibility. His mind told him that if she didn't really love him then who would? His father had told him on numerous occasions that no woman worth having would have anything to do with him. Wilhelm couldn't help but wonder if he was right. His insecurities about himself and Marlene made him angry. He began to say hurtful things he really didn't mean.

"You're just mad because she loves me and not you. The best you'll ever do is an odious Hausfrau who will give you ugly children. You'll be doing well if you got someone as ugly as Anna Luebke." Wilhelm said with as much venom as he could muster.

Wilhelm heard a sharp intake of air directly behind him. He froze not wanting to turn around. Sweat broke out on his brow as what he just said hit him full force. He wanted the sidewalk to open up and let him fall through. He looked at Eric, whose attention was directed at the person who stood directly behind Wilhelm.

He slowly he turned to see Anna standing there. He wanted to apologize but the words froze is his throat. Without a word, she stepped past Wilhelm and hurried to class. Wilhelm thought he heard a small sob as she past him by.

Every instinct he had screamed that he should go and beg forgiveness. Instead he just stood there unable to move or speak.

"Verdammung Willi," Eric choked out, "you're not satisfied to stick your foot in your mouth but you got to shove the other one in there as well."

Wilhelm stood there and stared at his friend. "What have I done?" he groaned as the realization of his actions made him physically sick.

After school Marlene again caught up with Wilhelm. Hooking her arm around his she rested her head on his shoulder. "I thought maybe we could take a walk together."

"I have to go work in the store today Marlene. Besides, I hurt Anna's feelings and I need to find her and apologize." Wilhelm said in a distracted tone.

Marlene pouted and began to play with his wavy black hair. "You can do that later, though I don't know why you'd be so concerned with that little mouse's feelings." she said with a little shrug.

"She is my friend and I hurt her feelings." Wilhelm replied. "I have to make things right with her."

"Marlene shrugged and stepped away. "Well if you'd rather be with her than me I guess I can get Andreas Schroeder to walk with me."

His anxieties over wanting to be good enough for someone as beautiful as Marlene kicked into overdrive. He pushed Anna from his mind telling himself he could talk to her later.

"No, I can walk with you for a few minutes." Wilhelm said in a soft whine. He knew there would be hell to pay when he finally reached the store. It would be worth it if he was able to keep her as his girl. She would show his father he was wrong. Herr Klink's son was a person who was worth loving.

The walk was longer than Wilhelm expected. Several times he tried to turn back, reminding her that he had work to do. Each time she was able to coax him a little farther until they reached Muller's pond. Wilhelm was a little stunned as they had to have walked at least three miles to get here.

Worried about the time, Wilhelm asked what they were doing here. He nervously looked around while thinking how long it was going to take to walk back. Both his father and grandfather would rage at him for his lack of discipline and for his selfishness. "I need to get back Marlene. My family will be very upset with me."

"Oh do you have to Willi? I thought we could go for a swim." she said as she played with the buttons on his shirt.

"We can't swim Marlene; we don't have any bathing suits." Wilhelm said as he attempted to turn her back the way they had come.

She resisted his attempts to walk back to town. Instead she led him to the water's edge and said, "I thought we could swim in a natural state, Willi."

"Natural state?" he said past the lump in his throat.

"Like the day we were born. Your not afraid are you Willi?" she said with what Wilhelm thought was a hint of malice in her voice. He pushed the nagging though from his mind and smiled.

"I accept all challenges." he said and gallantly bowed to her and kissed her hand.

"Good, then go behind those bushes, get undressed and get in the water. Then I will do the same." She said as she pointed to a bush to the right of Wilhelm.

Nervously Wilhelm did as he was told. Stepping behind the bush he worried about getting caught and the damage it might do to her reputation. The real need to talk to Anna and to get back to the store kept creeping back into his mind. Often he would stop undressing to seek reassurance from her, which she readily gave.

Wilhelm wadded tentatively out into the cold pond. A shiver ran down his back that had nothing to do with the chill of the water. He felt the slime of the algae squishing up between his toes. This felt anything but romantic. He stopped when he was waist deep not willing to go any further, not even for her. Turning back to the bank where Marlene stood smiling at him he called to her to join him. She waved and disappeared behind a large bush. Wilhelm waited for her to reappear and join him.

After calling her name several times, Wilhelm walked back to the edge of the pond only to discover his clothes were missing. Confused at to what could have happened to his clothing, he began to search the bushes. He became increasingly more frantic as it became evident his clothing and Marlene were not there. Hearing distant laughter, Wilhelm ceased his searching and looked up.

About hundred and ten meters a head of him, slightly to his left and barely visible in the woods, stood Rudi and Franz with his clothing. Both were laughing as hard as they could.

"Rudi," Wilhelm yelled to his friend. "Bring me back my clothes. This is not funny."

The laughter increased in volume. Franz was now bent over holding his side.

"I mean it," Wilhelm called out becoming increasingly annoyed at his schoolmates.

"Don't worry Willi, we'll give your clothes to your brother. I'm sure he'll come out and give them to you." Franz hollered at Wilhelm.

"He won't and you know it," cried Wilhelm in frustration. "He'll just tell Father and get me into trouble."

"Have it your way." yelled Franz. We'll just leave them on the back steps for you." With that, both boys turned and without a backwards glance ran towards town.

When his friends were no longer in sight, Wilhelm sank down into the grass and tried to figure out what to do.

While Wilhelm sat in contemplation regarding his sad state of affairs, Anna had located Eric and told him to go to Muller's Pond.

"Why should I walk all the way out there?" Eric said reluctant to do as she asked.

"Because Wilhelm is there and I think he might be in trouble. I don't trust Marlene. She pretends to be in love with him but I don't believe she cares for anyone but herself." Anna stated firmly with her hands on her hips and her lips drawn in a tight line.

"Oh so its Wilhelm now, the green eyed monster rears its ugly head." he laughed.

"No," she replied, her eyes never leaving Eric's. "She has something planned and I'm afraid whatever it is Wilhelm will come out looking foolish. Please go and check on him to make sure he's alright."

"Why? I thought you were angry with him?" Eric asked.

"I am but that doesn't mean I want him to be the butt of a joke." she replied.

"And if I find myself interrupting something private?" Eric asked.

"Then you place all the blame on me and quickly excuse yourself." she retorted.

"Alright, either way it'll be a good laugh."

Eric Mellendorf found his friend hidden behind a bush. "Where's your clothes Willi?" he said as he doubled over in laughter at his friend's current predicament.

"It's not funny Eric. Marlene lured me here with a promise of a swim and while I was distracted, Rudi and Paul made off with my clothes. How am I supposed to get home without anyone seeing me?" Wilhelm said while stomping his shoeless foot.

By this time Eric was on the ground laughing so hard, no sound came from him. Finally he sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I recommend that you run very fast."

"Are you insane? You expect for me to run through the streets of Dusseldorf with my bits flapping in the wind?" replied a seriously aggravated Wilhelm.

Sitting on the ground Eric looked up at his friend and grinned. "You could wait until its dark."

Wilhelm scowled at his friend. "Run home and get me my clothes, Eric. They said they would leave them by the back door."

"Alright Willi," Eric replied getting to his feet. "I wouldn't do this for just anyone one."

"Just hurry before someone sees me." Wilhelm said shivering with mortification at the thought.

HHHHHH

"Shut up Hogan." Kommandant Klink said in his most commanding voice. "It was not funny. I was humiliated."

Hogan fell over onto his side on the couch, clutching his stomach. "Stop it Kommandant, it hurts to laugh."

"Thirty days in the cooler on half rations will hurt more." Klink threatened the still laughing POW.

"I can't believe you fell for that. It's the oldest trick in the book." replied Hogan as he returned to a sitting position and getting his laughter under control.

Klink gave Hogan a perplexed look. "That has happened to other people?"

"Of course," replied Hogan. "Pranks are a part of childhood."

"Did it happen to you?" asked Klink.

"No but I have been the victim of pranks. More often though I was the one behind the prank." Hogan responded with his trademark smirk. "What happened to Anna?"

Klink became still and quiet. "I made excuses not to talk to her. Always sure that the next day I could patch things up with her. The year ended and I still hadn't had the nerve to approach her. Then she moved away and I never saw her again."

Hogan regarded Klink for a moment. "I'm sure she forgot all about it, got married and had a bunch of children."

When Klink didn't reply, Hogan thought it best to change the subject.

"So what are you going to do about the guard?" Hogan said as he stood and picked up his crush cap.

"Hmm?" Klink said briefly forgetting the reason for Hogan's visit. "Oh yes, I will look into it the first thing in the morning.

"Thanks Kommandant," Hogan said while placing his cap on his head. Klink could hear Hogan still chuckling until the front door of Klink's quarters closed behind him.

The next morning after roll call Klink sat at his desk and stared at the telephone. Finally gathering his courage he picked up the phone at asked to be connected to Rhinelander 9250. Nervously he fidgeted with a pencil while the phone rang. A female voice on the other end answered.

Clearing his throat and said, "Excuse me for calling so early in the morning but I found that I needed to speak to you. Please listen to what I have to say before hanging up or I might not have the nerve to try again. Last night I was reminded of an old schoolmate. She was a dear friend whose intellect I greatly admired and companionship I deeply cherished. I treated her badly and we parted ways. I have always regretted my actions and often I have wanted to apologize to her. But as often happens, the years slipped by and I lost track of her. I do not know what happened to Anna but I genuinely hope her life has brought her nothing but happiness. Thinking of her brought you to mind. In many ways you remind me a great deal of her. Like her, I have not always treated you kindly. I regret that more than you can know. I wondered if we might be able to have lunch this Thursday at the Hofbrau? It would be two friends meeting to simply enjoy each other's company without any pressure of a possible romance or to fulfill someone else's agenda. I would be greatly honored to be able to count you as a friend."

He listened to the lady on the other end speak to him. He smiled and felt excited with anticipation. "Shall we say noon? Excellent! I will see you then, Auf Wiedershen Gertrude."


	5. Klink Ascending:Part I

**Klink Ascending: Part I**

Colonel Robert E. Hogan had been standing in formation for over three hours. His feet hurt; his back and legs were cramped into knots. It didn't help any that it was only twenty-three degrees this morning. The frigid morning air had sapped his last bit of strength and patience. Hogan ground his teeth in frustration but remained quiet. He knew his men were as miserable as he was. Still it took all of his self discipline to keep quiet. Hogan was aware any protest he made at this time would do his men more harm than good. The only bright spot in this whole sordid ordeal was Klink looked just as miserable as he felt. A sly glance at Shultz told him that the big man was suffering more than anyone else.

Field Marshal von Hertzog had arrived three days ago on a fact finding tour of all the Kriegsfanger camps in Germany. Stalag XIII had been turned upside down for his benefit. All Klink's efforts to please the man had failed. Now, on his final day, von Hertzog had demanded the prisoners parade and stand for inspection. There were well over a thousand prisoners at the camp and the Field Marshal had decided he was going to inspect each man personally.

Hogan could feel a growing tension in his men that had nothing to do with them standing out in the cold. He wanted to turn and look at another group that was currently being inspected but did not dare. Finally after what seemed to be an eternity von Hertzog came to inspect Hogan's group. A sneer came to his face as he regarded the Senior POW. Intense disgust churned in Hogan's guts at the sight of the Field Marshall. Hogan's face stayed impassive but he had to hard work to keep it that way.

"So this is the infamous Colonel Hogan?" von Hertzog sneered as he stepped into Hogan's personal space. The force of his breath almost knocked Hogan off his feet. _Damn_, he thought, _we're prisoners with little resources and we don't smell like that_. _That's nothing short of biological warfare_. He took note of the party pin proudly displayed on the German's uniform. Hogan could feel his fingernails biting into his palms as he submitted to the man's perusal without comment.

"Yes, Colonel Hogan is the senior POW officer." replied a nervous Klink who was standing behind and to the right of von Hertzog. "He has been quiet…."

"Shut up Klink!" von Hertzog ordered.

"Shutting up sir," Klink replied in a dejected tone.

"You are not much of an officer or you would have never been captured alive. You're just a sniveling coward who'd rather sit out the war in a place of safety than fight and possibly die for his country. Isn't that right Klink?"

"Yes sir," Klink quickly replied. Hogan could see Klink had not missed the insult that had been directed at both of them. He could feel his men stiffen in anger at the affront that had just been directed at their commander.

Von Hertzog turned his attention to the next man in line. Stepping in front of Newkirk the Field Marshall stared at him for a moment before looking down at the next man, Corporal LeBeau. He regarded both men for a moment before turning his full attention to Newkirk.

"You two are bunk mates?"

"Uh no sir, we all have our own bunks." replied Newkirk. Hogan knew the inference had not passed Newkirk by. _Good boy Newkirk. Keep it together guys. Don't let this dirt bag get under your skin._

"What a waste Klink. Especially since these two don't look like they spend much of their time in their own bunks. You might want to reconsider that policy."

"Reconsider sleeping arrangements. Yes sir I will look into that immediately." Klink replied in an overly solicitous manner.

Stopping at Sergeant Gunther, von Hertzog looked at the young Negro. A look of extreme distaste formed on the General's face. Hogan could feel the hate radiating off the man. Under his intense scrutiny Gunther quickly glanced away. With as self satisfied smirk the Field Marshal chuckled and resumed his inspection. Everything proceeded uneventfully with the Field Marshal making various snide incendiary remarks to the prisoners, which they wisely did not respond to. That is until they reached Kinch.

Standing before von Hertzog, Sergeant Kinchloe met the Field Marshal's stare without flinching. Hogan thought he heard a small growl from the back of van Hertzog's throat. He could hear Klink moving nervously around, shuffling from one foot to another. He wanted to turn around and see what was happening with his friend and second in command but the stakes were too high.

Leaning close to Kinch von Hertzog asked, "Do you do a lot of work outside the fence?"

"Some sir." replied Kinch.

"A lot of farm and field work no doubt." baited von Hertzog. "Which do you find more difficult, digging potatoes or picking cotton?"

"I wouldn't know sir." Kinch said never breaking eye contact with the German.

"Sir, Sergeant Kinchole is from Detroit not the American South." Klink interjected. "So he wouldn't…"

"Klink! How would you like to have to defrost your monocle every morning?" von Hertzog yelled over his shoulder. The threat was enough to silence any protest Klink was about to make. Turning his attention back to Kinch, von Hertzog continued his interrogation. "Tell me Sergeant, can you run as fast as your Jesse Owens?"

"I'm fast sir but not that fast." Kinch replied.

Tapping Kinch on the chest with the ornate silver ball on the end of his swagger stick Von Hertzog smiled a sick smile. "Perhaps if we were to have the dogs assist you?"

Kinch would later tell Hogan that at this moment, every bit of color had drained from the Kommandant's face and Kinch thought he was about to pass out on the ground in front of the Field Marshal.

Kinch did not respond but also did not break eye contact either. The tapping on his chest became harder and more painful.

"Sir," Klink managed to croak out "it's against the Geneva Convention…" At that moment von Hertzog whirled around and raised his swagger stick to strike Klink. Klink raised his hands to ward off the assault and stepped backwards into Colonel Hogan. This knocked Hogan out of formation. Hogan now had the opportunity to turn around and possibly help Kinch.

Von Hertzog screamed in frustration because he could not strike out at Klink. This was because both Von Hertzog and Kinch were holding onto to the swagger stick. When the Field Marshal turned his attention back to Kinch, Kinch released his hold on the offending item. Before anyone could stop him, von Hertzog used it to strike Kinch several times in the face. A large cut opened up just over Kinch's left eye and his cheek began to swell. As blood poured from the wound, Kinch stood silently at attention, his gaze never leaving von Hertzog's face and his neutral expression never changing.

Von Hertzog in a rage called for the guards to shoot Kinch. Pandemonium erupted among the other POWs who began screaming insults and attempted to physically protect their friend. Klink called for Corporal Langenscheidt who quickly carried his orders to the guard towers. The soldiers in the towers began shooting over the prisoner's heads which caused everyone, with the exception of Klink, Hogan, von Hertzog and Kinch, to drop face down onto the ground.

"You will execute this man immediately. He placed his hands on your superior officer." demanded the Field Marshal.

"No way Kommandant, he was defending himself." Hogan argued.

"Klink if you do not have your guards execute him immediately, I will and then I will execute you!"

"Silence!" Klink ordered as he raised his gloved hand. "Sergeant Kinchloe will be sent to the cooler for 30 days without his coat and shoes and placed on a quarter rations. For attempting to riot, the rest of the camp will be confined to barracks for 30 days and all privileges will be suspended for the duration."

"Berlin will hear about this outrage Klink!" sputtered von Hertzog.

"Do as you wish Field Marshal von Hertzog. Your actions here today almost caused a riot and needlessly placed my men in danger which will be in my report to Berlin. I am sorry your visit has ended. Please let me escort you to your staff car." replied Klink as he turned from the general and walked to the waiting staff car. He opened the rear passenger door and waited for von Hertzog to get into the back seat. Closing the door, he waved at the driver to drive on.

Turning back to the prisoners who were staring at him, Klink pulled himself erect and said, "I gave an order. Guards escort that man to the cooler and everyone else into the barracks. Without waiting to see if his order was carried out, Klink stomped up the steps to his office and disappeared inside.

"It'll be ok Colonel." Kinch said as the guards lead him away. The other guards herded the remaining prisoners into their barracks and then barricaded the windows and doors from the outside.

Inside Barracks Two the men all began talking to Hogan at the same time. Each demanding to know what he was going to do to help Kinch. Hogan called for them to calm down and let him think.

"But Colonel, he's hurt." Carter said in a soft pleading voice.

"Don't you think I know that?" yelled Hogan. Seeing the hurt look on Carter's face, Hogan instantly regretted the outburst. Hogan's face softened and he placed a hand on his demolitions expert's shoulder. "Sorry Carter. I'm just as concerned as you all are. LeBeau, take the tunnel to the cooler and let me know when the goons leave. Newkirk have Wilson on standby."

"Oui mon ami." replied LeBeau as he ran to the bunk hiding the tunnel entrance and scrambled down into the darkness followed closely by Newkirk.

Two hours pasted before LeBeau returned. "The goons are posted right outside the cell door. There is no way to get in to see him without them knowing about it. They don't look like they are going anywhere anytime soon."

"Damn it." Hogan hollered as he kicked a nearby trash can in frustration. Raking his hand through his hair Hogan tried to think of what to do. Turning he stormed into his room and slammed the door shut. Sitting on the edge of the lower bunk he placed the heels of his palms to his eyes and he elbows rested on his knees. The man he trusted more than any other man sat injured in the cooler. The temperature in the barracks was near freezing. He didn't want to think how cold it was there and Kinch without any coat or shoes. _Damn that son of a-,_ Hogan thought. _You played me good Kommandant, had me thinking of you as something other than the enemy. Made me believe there was more there to you than that Prussian bull crap you shovel out everyday. Well you got me good. You won't get me again. I can guarantee that, _Hogan thought miserably.

Hogan wasn't sure how long he had sat there trying to figure out a way to free Kinch when Olsen knocked on his door and told him Schultz wanted him. Placing his crush cap on his head, Hogan headed out to the common room where Schultz was waiting for him.

"What do you want Schultz?" Hogan asked in no mood for any more crap from Klink.

"The Kommandant wants to see you Colonel Hogan." Schultz replied softly.

"Well I don't want to see him." replied Hogan. He knew he was being childish but he could not help himself.

"Don't be angry at the Kommandant, Colonel Hogan. He did what he had to. That crazy general would have killed Sergeant Kinchloe. As it is, the Kommandant is in big trouble." Schultz gently chided. "Please Colonel Hogan?"

Hogan let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. Verbally beating up on Schultz wasn't going to help anyone. "Ok Schultz," Hogan said in a more reasonable tone. "Take me to your leader."

Hogan stormed into Klink's office without knocking. Walking straight to the side of Klink's desk he placed his palms flat on the desk, leaned down and looked Klink straight in the eye. "I demand Kinch be seen by our medic and he be released from the cooler. He's only there because he tried to save your worthless neck."

"You forget your place Hogan. I am in charge here, not you. I give the orders. Now get off my desk." Klink commanded.

"When Kinch is out of the cooler." Hogan ground out one syllable at a time.

Klink slapped the desk with the palm of his hand. "Remove yourself from my desk or you will be in the cooler."

"Good, send me. Under the Geneva Convention you will have to free him since officers and enlisted men cannot be housed in the same prison."

"That would just mean I would have to send him to some prison worse than the cooler." Klink growled.

"You won't dare." Hogan said leaning in closer.

"Try me."

Seeing that Klink wasn't bluffing Hogan stood up and stepped back from the desk, his anger leaving him momentarily speechless.

"It's ok Colonel." said a voice that sounded suspiciously like Kinch. Spinning around, Hogan saw Kinch sitting next to the office heater with his coat and shoes on. Wilson was sitting next to him and had just finished sewing up the gash in Kinch's face.

Looking from Kinch to Klink and back again a look of total confusion came over Hogan's face. "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. You get an idea in that thick American skull and nothing short of dynamite can dislodge it." replied Klink, an edge still evident in his voice. Turning towards Kinch and Wilson, Klink asked "Are you finished Sergeant Wilson?"

"Yes sir." Wilson replied as he finished with the bandage. "Would it be alright for me to check on him throughout the day to ensure there is no concussion?"

"Granted," Klink replied. "Schultz will escort you back to your barracks. Dismissed."

Both men quietly got up and left the office without further comment. Hogan stood staring at Klink, not sure what to say.

"What's the matter Hogan? Is it hard to speak with that size nine shoved firmly in your mouth?" Klink said as he leaned back in his chair.

"What just happened here?" Hogan asked growing more confused by the moment.

"What happened here is to save your man's life I had to impose a very strict punishment. He placed his hands on a German officer. The reason is immaterial. If I did not impose such a harsh sentence, you and your men would be conducting a memorial service right now. Everything had to remain in place until I could verify von Hertzog had left Hammelburg and was on his way to Berlin. As it is, I expect to be in a great amount of trouble with Berlin. General Burkhalter has already heard about the incident and has called me. I am sure there will be more repercussions and reprisals in the near future."

Hogan stood there with something akin to awe on his face. "Who are you and what did you do with the Kommandant?"

"What is that suppose to mean Hogan?" Klink asked as he rose to his feet and frowned at the POW.

Searching his face for some sign of the Klink he had come to know over the last two years, Hogan replied. "I've never seen this side of you before and where has he been hiding?"

HHHHH

Wilhelm walked down the steps of the University. He knew the courses would be hard but him having working between classes left him little time to study. It was a pity because he really enjoyed his economic classes. Since he had decided to go to University in Berlin, he didn't have to carry around the baggage of everyone knowing about his family life. He now had a wide circle of friends and was enjoying a popularity that he had not known in Dusseldorf.

Eric his best friend came running up to him breathless, brimming with news and interrupting his thoughts. "Did you hear Willi the Kaiser is going to declare war?"

"Those are just rumors Eric." Wilhelm replied.

"No, I just heard it from a reliable source. We are going to war."

"We're just students, what would that have to do with us anyway?" Wilhelm asked his friend.

"Sooner or later we will be drafted. If you're going to war better it be as an officer and not as an enlisted man." Eric reasoned. "If we could get someone to vouch for us I bet we could be commissioned as officers."

"I don't know Eric. I'd rather finish school. I don't think I would be a good solider."

"Sure you would Willi. Come on, don't you know someone?" Eric pleaded with his friend. "Just think, two friends side by side in the thick of battle, heroes of legend and lore. Think of how the girls would be impressed with all decorations on our uniforms and the stories we could tell their grandchildren. Besides we could always come back after the war and finish with school."

Wilhelm hesitated. "Well I guess I could ask my Uncle Oskar to put in a good word for us with the Burgermeister back home. He been cutting his hair for over 20 years now and they are close friends."

"Great Willi," Eric exclaimed. Don't worry, you won't regret this."

"What is that expression Eric, 'famous last words'? I just hope they won't be carving it on our headstones."


	6. Klink Ascending: Part II

**Klink Ascending: Part II**

_Please forgive me for not updating sooner. Things are crazy in the RW and for some crazy reason known only to the PTB, fate has dictated I must work for a living. Yeah I know, I think it's a load too but what is a girl to do?_

1st Lieutenant Wilhelm Michal Klink stood in mud which had completely covered the tops of his boots. It had rained for three days straight and now it had tapered off into a misty drizzle. Everything thing he owned was muddy, wet and mildewed. The stench from his clothing made him gag. He tried not to think about what his feet looked like. Looking up at the endless grey sky he tried to remember what exact shade of blue it had once been. The trees that had been there six months ago where gone lost to the endless gunfire and the men's need for warmth and shelter. Scanning the horizon he could only see the miles of barbed wire, endless artillery craters and an eternity of mud. His breath circled around his face as he slowly breathed in and out trying to calm himself. Standing in the trench he could hear the coughing hack of the sick men who surrounded him. He could not stand to look into their pale drawn faces as they looked up at him waiting for their orders.

Klink knew they were hoping the news he had brought them would finally be the orders for rotation to the rear lines. Their orders were already forty-five days over due and supplies and ammunition were almost exhausted. They had been on starvation rations for the last twenty one days and only had five days of food left. Fresh water was almost nonexistent. Many of his men were sick from the poor sanitation the trenches supplied. He crumpled the orders in his fist and looked back up at the sky. Silently he willed himself not to give in to the growing despair inside him. His men could not afford him breaking down now. They would hear about the orders from the other soldiers even if he kept quiet. No, he owed it to them to hear it from him. Gathering his courage, he faced his men.

"My dear comrades, I know things have been tough on you. Germany has asked a lot of each and every one of you. You have given her everything she has asked of you and more. You have faced extreme adversity with the stoic professionalism of the fine fighting men that you are. I am proud and humbled to serve with you. Now Germany has asked us once again dig deep inside ourselves and find the strength and determination to carry out our newest orders." Klink paused and looked at the crest fallen faces of the men he knew were about to die. The orders were suicide for him and his men. He knew it and once he told them, they would know it. There was no way he could phrase or disguise it as being anything else.

"I will not lie to you. Many of us will not survive the next twenty four hours. Those of us who succeed will have the gratitude of a proud nation. At 0100 we are to silently advance on the enemy position. We are to take out the artillery placement that is a mile due west. Once that has been completed, the 3rd Infantry Division with their tanks and howitzers will be able to over run the enemy and advance our position. I would have given anything to be able to tell you we were being rotated out. I am sorry but I know you will not let me or the Kaiser down. I salute each and every one of you. May God have mercy on our souls. Dismissed."

Klink saluted his men, which was returned with little enthusiasm. He didn't blame them. He felt nauseated and broke out into a cold sweat. He turned from his men so they could not see the depth of his fear and become even more demoralized.

Did his superiors know what they were asking of him and his men, he wondered? Not only were they being asked to advance at night without even the benefit of a moon or stars for light and navigation but to move through an area that was heavily minded and booby trapped. The mud would make movements slow and treacherous. Klink could not see how they would escape detection. Once the enemy knew they were advancing, they would hit them with everything they had. They had only eighteen grenades and a box of ammunition left. His men were exhausted. He briefly considered disobeying his orders but the Prussian discipline what had been drilled into him from childhood, reinforced during his officer's training, would not allow him such a cowardly action.

At midnight, Klink gathered the ranking NCOs together and outlined his plan of attack. Each would take a squad of ten men and as a unit would advance upon the target. Klink would lead the first squad out to boost the remaining men's morale as much as possible. At 0030, he checked on his squad and gave them a pep talk. He didn't believe a word he was saying and neither did they. At the designated time, Klink took a compass reading and motioned for his squad to move out. As they climbed out of the trench they were met with the winter's bitter wind. On their hands and knees they felt their way in the pitch blackness of the night. The cold air made it hard to breathe and Klink was sure the enemy could hear his racing heart. The only sound to be heard in the darkness was the sucking and squishing sounds of the mud they were crawling in.

Slowly they moved forward, using their hands and knives to probe the ground for potential danger. The water in the mud was turning to ice. Klink was so cold, his body was numb. His hands ached from the cold. _Great_, he thought if_ the enemy doesn't get me the frost bite will_. The cold wind bit into his face and stung his eyes. Time lost meaning out in the middle of no man's land. It could have been five minutes or five hours since Klink left the relative safety of the trenches.

A sudden boom somewhere behind him stopped Klink in his tracks. Someone had triggered a landmine. One or more of his men were dead or injured. Klink briefly wondered how long it would be before their bodies could be recovered. Or would they be left out in the elements as fodder for the scavengers. He softly moaned in revulsion that brave men were often treated with such disrespect. Sometimes there would be a cease fire so both sides could recover their fallen brothers but those were few and far between.

His mind quickly snapped back to the mission at hand. The enemy must know they were out here. The British must be trying to decide if it was a probing mission or a full offensive. The silence that followed the explosion was deafening. Somehow he found the will to continue. Not sure where his squad was or if he was still headed in the right direction, Klink pressed on.

He heard a scream to the far right of him and then another explosion followed by someone sobbing. Klink thought _this is it, time to die_ as the sky suddenly lit up with artillery and gun fire. Kink watched as the red bullets streaked through the darkness. They would have been beautiful if they did not bring death and destruction to everyone whose path they crossed. He pressed himself down into the icy mud and began to crawl forward. The big cannons lit up the night enough for Klink to check his compass. He found he had wandered off course by several degrees. Readjusting his heading he pressed forward as the sounds of his men dying filled the air. The air became foul with gunpowder as the shelling continued all around him. During one of the cannon bursts he thought he had detected the green tint of poison gas being released.

Klink kept moving forward. His mind wondering how many of his men were dying from friendly fire. In the end, he thought, it really didn't matter because after everything was said and done, you were dead just the same. Klink promised himself if he lived through this he would find Eric and beat the hell out of him. The smoke from the fire fight dimmed visibility considerably but he thought he could make out his intended target up ahead.

Klink almost jumped out of his boots when something grabbed his right ankle. Looking back he expected to see the enemy. He was surprised to see it was Private Alois Schafer lying in the mud behind him. The boy was fourteen and the men considered more of a mascot than a full fledged solider. Often the men would rub his red hair before a battle for good luck. His nickname was among the men was _Saugling, _meaning infant. Schafer took no offense to this light hearted ribbing. It just motivated him to prove he was just as much as man as the most seasoned solider. Klink motioned for him to come up along side him.

"What is our status Private?" Klink whispered.

"I am not sure sir. I got separated from my team when the shooting began. I don't think there are many of us left." Schafer replied with a wobble in his voice.

Klink knew the young man was battling with his own fear and mortality. Pointing towards the guns firing ahead of them he said, "Our target is about a thousand meters a head of us. Even if we somehow evade their detection, the odds of our success are almost non existent. I am counter manning my earlier orders. You are to return to our lines, Private."

"Sir I doubt that is even possible considering the amount of fire that is being thrown around out here. If I am going to die anyway, it might as well be by your side carrying out our orders."

Klink momentarily considered the situation and then nodded in agreement with the young man's reasoning. "Very well, we'll continue." Schafer smiled at his commanding officer and then resumed his forward movement.

Reaching the barbed wire, Klink pulled out some wire cutters from his pocket. Slowly and steadily they cut and moved the wire making an opening wide enough for them the move through. They managed to cut their way through twenty meters of wire without being shot. Once they cut the last wire, Schafer went to move ahead of Klink. He placed his hand on the young man's shoulder holding him back. "There will be mines and other devices in the ground to stop our progress. We need to progress slowly with great care."

Taking out his bayonet, Klink slowly probed the ground in front of them. Inch by inch they moved forward, circumventing any potential danger. Finally they reached the edge of the bunker. Taking out the grenades he had brought with him, he handed a few to Schafer.

"When I give you the signal I want you to start throwing them as fast as you can inside the bunker. Don't stop until there are none left. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Pulling pins non stop, they threw them as fast as possible. Huge explosions erupted inside the bunker as the ammunition inside exploded. Screams of dying men filled the air. Then there was nothing. Both Klink and Schafer looked at each other. Both were panting with fear and the night's exertion. Suddenly Schafer face broke into a huge grin.

"We did it Lieutenant!" he cried out in victory.

Before Klink could stop him Schafer jumped up and entered the bunker. A dying British solider fired upon the young private, killing him instantly. With his pistol, Klink quickly dispatched the Brit.

At dawn the advancing German army found Klink in the bunker holding the young private in his arms. Unable to speak, Klink sat there with a blank look in his eyes. Klink was then taken to Berlin for reassignment. Out of his entire unit, he was the only survivor.

The commanding General, Field Marshal Fredrick von Hoffman, declared Klink a hero and he was awarded him the Iron Cross First Class and promoted him to Captain. Von Hoffman impressed with his daring, offered Klink a new assignment with the newly formed Army Air Force flying airplanes in bombing and recon missions. Klink accepted the assignment and was allowed to go home on furlough before being sent to flight school.

At home he found no rest for his troubled soul. His mother kissed his cheek and told him she was glad he was safe. She then ignored him except to tell him of all the brave exploits of his younger brother who had recently joined the navy. His father sniffed at his promotion and award saying "I guess they're giving those things away now."

During most of his furlough he sat alone in his room. He felt like he had gotten something he did not deserve. Perhaps his father was right. Klink couldn't help but to think he somehow cheated. Weren't the men who got promotions and awards men of valor? He had been terrified the entire time. He was not the brave man everyone said he was. His hands shook as he held the metal. He was a fraud, a fake, an imposer. How long would it be before the world knew him for what he was?

He sat in the dark and thought about his men, brave men who deserved more than he to have a furlough, a full belly and to sleep in a warm bed tonight. He sat there alone in the darkness of his room and cried.

HHHHHHHH

General Burkhalter's staff car pulled up to the front of the Kommandantur. Without waiting for his driver to open the car door, he exited the vehicle and marched up the steps to Klink's office. Hogan had watched the General arrive and immediately crossed the compound to intervene in what would most assuredly be a nasty confrontation. Even before he opened the door to the outer office he could hear Burkhalter chewing Klink out. Without knocking or invitation, he entered Klink's office.

Klink sat cowed at his desk while Burkhater paced in front of the desk, slapping his swagger stick in the palm of his hand to accentuate each point he was making.

"You have no sense of self preservation Klink? You are stupider than I ever though you could be and believe me was very stupid. You not only let a prisoner lay his hands on a Field Marshal but a black prisoner. What were you thinking?"

"General it wasn't quiet the way the Field Marshall said it was. You see…" he stuttered trying to explain but was cut off by Burkhalter.

"Shut up Klink! Don't compound things by lying."

"He wasn't lying." Hogan quietly interjected.

Burkhalter turned toward the American, just now realizing he was in the room. "Get out Hogan. This is a private discussion and doesn't involve you."

"It does when it involves one of my men and especially if my man is going to receive a punishment for an offense he didn't commit." Hogan returned with a firm set to his mouth that said he wasn't going anywhere. "Your Field Marshall was out of control and his behavior was not that of an officer or gentleman. He was baiting my men and when they did not respond to his taunts, he threatened to turn the dogs on Kinch. When Klink tried to point out how the allies would respond to such an act, the man tried to assault the Kommandant. Kinch only grabbed the swagger stick to stop him from beating Klink. He never laid a hand on the man even after the bastard beat him."

"Assaulting Klink would result in the aggressor getting a metal. What I want to know is why you and your men would care what happens to him? Perhaps there is fraternization going on? Do I need to remind you Klink of the penalty for over fraternization with the enemy?"

"A firing squad," squeaked Klink as he sat cringing in his chair.

"Exactly, which brings us back to the issue as why would Sergeant Kinchloe intervene on Klink's behalf."

"While Klink is a pompous creep and a general rat fink, he is our fink. Klink was only trying to keep an international incident from occurring. Kinch was only trying to keep a bad situation from escalating. If the prisoners had rioted a lot of your men could have been hurt and that wouldn't look too good for you in Berlin. It might have been enough for you to have to unpack your winter underwear." Hogan said folding his arms across his chest.

"I believe you are correct in your assessment my dear Hogan. The Field Marshall is noted for his temper and he has little patience for cowards." Burkhalter said giving Klink a sharp glance. "I will try and smooth things over with Berlin but it may be more than even I can manage. You may want to get use to the idea of having a new Kommandant, Hogan. As for you Klink, don't take any unscheduled trips."

"Yes my General." Klink quietly replied.

Gathering his things, General Burkhalter exited the office and slammed the door behind him.

Klink sat quietly in his chair looking at his hands. "Thank you Hogan for trying to come to my defense. No matter what happens, I appreciate the gesture. You're dismissed."

'But Colonel," Hogan protested.

Klink raised his head and for the first time looked at Hogan. "No, you've done enough. You need to concentrate on protecting your man. I will be alright. Please leave now. I would like some time to myself. " Klink said in a quiet calm voice.

Not knowing what to say, Hogan quietly left the office. For a while he listened on the coffee pot but never heard a sound in the office. Hogan sat alone in his office for a long time. Both men quietly sat, lost in their own thoughts.


	7. The Flying Years: Part I

**The Flying Years: Part I**

In the earliest hours of the morning, hours before roll call, Klink walked the perimeter of the camp. He was a solitary figure lost deep in his thoughts. His bearing was of someone who had the weight of the world resting on his shoulders. As he circled the camp he believed the only ones aware of his presence were the guards and the dogs. Both were steadfastly ignoring their unhappy Kommandant in favor of their assigned duties. Although Klink may have thought he was alone, he was not. A pair of dark chocolate eyes watched his progression as he soundlessly paced around and around the camp like some nightmarish version of a carousel. As stilly as the night itself, Hogan stood in the dark at his slightly opened window. Arms folded across his chest he watched the Kommandant's worried path. Klink's seemly endless trudging strides reminded Hogan of Sisyphus.

Schultz had confided to him the Kommandant wasn't eating much. When the large Sergeant suggested he might need to see a doctor, Klink thanked him for his concern and dismissed him. A worried Schultz had come to Hogan to ask his advice but even a hero could be stumped at what to do sometimes. All Hogan could do was watch and feel a sense of helplessness. It was neither a feeling he was accustomed to nor one he particularly liked.

In the worst case scenario Kinch would escape. It would ruin Klink's no escape record. If that action was needed, the Kommandant would be beyond any protection his record might have given him. Besides that Kinch was Hogan's anchor. He could always depend on the Sergeant to give solid sound advice. Hogan would often bounce crazy ideas off of Kinch and use him to hone his more devious plans. Losing Kinch would be like losing his right arm.

Then there was the problem that was Klink. For Hogan it was more than losing a valuable tool. He had come to see maybe there was more to the Kommandant than he or anyone else suspected. His defense of Kinch had taken Hogan by complete surprise. Klink had always had a keen sense of self preservation. He must have known any intercession on Kinch's part would do him more harm than good. _So why did he do it?_ Hogan chewed his bottom lip and he pondered the question.

As Klink rounded the corner again he paused and looked Hogan's way. For a second Hogan thought Klink had somehow detected him in the dark. Staring in the direction of where Hogan stood for a moment longer, Klink finally turned and walked up the steps of the Kommandantur. Hogan watched while the light in Klink's office came on. Quietly he shut the window and returned to his bunk. Folding his arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling, Hogan considered his dilemma. It would be different if Klink were a collaborator, informant or doing something actively to help the Allied cause. Everything Klink did was a manipulation by him. Klink was just his stooge. Why should he be so concerned about helping someone who considered himself a loyal German officer?

After morning roll call Hogan went to Klink's office. Encountering Fraulien Hilda in the outer office, "How's the Big Shot doing?" he asked as he kissed her cheek.

She looked over her shoulder at the Kommandant's door and the turned back to Hogan. With a sad look she gently shook her head. "Not so good Colonel Hogan. He's been getting calls from Berlin almost non stop. I am worried about him."

"Is he alone?" Hogan asked.

"Ja, he seems to prefer it that way."

Hogan gave her a small smile and gave her a quick kiss on forehead. "Thanks." he said as he moved toward the office door. After giving two light taps on the door, Hogan entered the office.

Klink sat bent over his desk appearing to be engrossed in his paperwork. Hogan stood there looking at the Kommandant waiting for him to acknowledge his presence. After a minute or two had passed and Klink failed to look up from his work, Hogan started to clear his throat.

"I know you are there Hogan," Klink said without ceasing his work. "I have just chosen to ignore you in the hopes you will take the hint and go away."

"Well you know Kommandant," Hogan said while he threw his cap the Pickelhaube and sat down in the chair across from Kink's desk. "I was never much on subterfuge."

Klink sat there looking at Hogan's big boyish grin. Without preamble Klink stood up, picked up Hogan's cap and tossed it out the window. Wordlessly he sat back down and turned his attention back to his paperwork.

"Hey what was that for?" cried an alarmed and outraged Hogan.

Klink looked up at Hogan, settled back in his chair and regarded Hogan in a manner one might view ants at a picnic.

"When you come into this office wearing your cover, do I call the guarding and have you physically searched at gunpoint? It would well be in my rights if I did considering Americans only wear their cover inside if they are under arms. But no, I leave you be. I let you give me sloppy salutes and tolerate quips that are nothing short of insubordinate. No other Kommandant I know of would allow you such leniency. The only thing I have asked is you leave my Pickelhaube alone. You have used it to crack walnuts, to put cigar ashes in and as a hanger for that ragged cap of yours. You have even placed it in my chair for me to sit on." Klink leaned forward and looked directly at Hogan, "I got it when I was a young man in the Infantry. It sits on my desk to remind me of those who went out to fight the enemy and never came back. I would appreciate it if even though you have no respect for me, you show some for the men the helmet represents."

"I'm sorry Kommandant, I guess I never gave it much thought." replied Hogan slightly taken aback at the force of Klink's response.

Klink waved hand dismissing Hogan's apology. "What do you want? Can't you see how busy I am?" he said motioning to the paperwork in front of him.

"I've heard Berlin has been calling." Hogan said.

"You spend entirely too much time in my business. You really need to get a life Hogan."

"Well if you would let me into town a couple nights a week…" Hogan replied slyly.

"Flippancy, your American humor is not appreciated." Klink said slapping the top of his desk.

At that moment the phone rang and Klink answered. After a few 'yes sirs' and 'ja Mein General' Klink said Heil Hitler and hung up.

"Bad news?" asked Hogan tentatively.

"The Gestapo is coming to do a full investigation and to interview all the witnesses. I don't have to tell you who will be the lead investigator."

"Hochstetter," Hogan half whispered. Klink merely nodded.

"Hogan," Klink started out slowly, "if you are going to do something to help your man. Now is the time to do it."

"I'm not sure I am in a position to help him."

"Don't play with me Hogan. Get him out of this camp now before the Gestapo arrives."

"The camp is escape proof. Remember your no escape record? Stalag XIII is the toughest camp in all of Germany? Any of this ring a bell Kommandant?"

Klink looked at him unblinkingly. "Say what needs to be said. Play whatever games need to be played but in the end you get him out of this camp."

"Do you know what the Gestapo will do to you if they get here and Kinch isn't here?" an astounded Hogan asked.

"Yes."

Hogan sat there looking at the Kommandant. He felt as if Klink was looking right through him. As if somehow he could see every lie and manipulation.

Very softly Klink said, "Dismissed Colonel Hogan."

HHHHHHHH

Major Wilhelm Klink stood next to his Junkers J 1 getting ready to go up again. He had already fifteen confirmed victories and was ready to make it number sixteen today. Just three more victories and he would be eligible for the Pour Le Merite. Klink tried to imagine what having such a prestigious honor would do for his career. How proud his family would be of him. Lost in thought he did not hear his name called until someone punched him in the shoulder. Turning with the thought to chew out whoever hit him, he was totally taken back to see his friend Eric Mullendorf. Happy to see his old friend, Klink through his arms around his friend and hugged him. Stepping back Klink looked at this old friend.

"Look at you Eric, a Captain." beamed Klink.

"And you my friend, a Major." returned Eric.

"What brings you to Stuttgart? I thought you were throwing snowballs at the Russians."

"I am on leave and I had to find you Willi. Ingrid and I are getting married Saturday. You must come and be my best man. I cannot get married without you."

"Married? So Ingrid made good on her threats, eh?" Klink teased his friend.

Eric shrugged. "How do you fight against a force of nature? It will be at my parent's house. You must come."

"I will spit shine the boots of every General from here to Heidelberg to be there. It's not everyday your best friend willingly puts his neck in a noose." Klink said as he pulled his friend into another embrace.

HHHHHH

Klink stood at the fence looking out into the tree line. Hogan cautiously approaches the Kommandant and braced himself for another verbal boxing match. He was surprised to see Klink was smiling. Hogan looked Klink while the older man smiled as if he had a secret only he knew.

"I'm a little surprised Kommandant. When I left your office you were anything but a happy man. Now you look like Princess Elizabeth swam the channel to profess her undying love. What gives?"

"I was just thinking about an old friend, Hogan, someone that I haven't seen in several years."

Hogan thought he had detected a shadow of sadness cross the Kommandant's face. It was there and then gone. Like a magician's illusion. "Maybe you should take a furlough and go see him."

"I can't, he is dead. General Mullendorf was suspected of plotting treason against the Third Reich. Since they couldn't get proof of his suspected activities he was sent to the Russian Front." Klink paused for a moment before continuing. "I went to school with him in Dusseldorf and we attended University together. We even took our military training at Potsdam together. I was his best man at his wedding and Godfather to his children. He even named his son after me. When he needed me I wasn't there for him. He told me to stay out of it but I know could have done something."

"What could you have done Kommandant?" Hogan carefully asked sure that Klink would emotionally come apart at any moment.

"I don't know," he murmured. "Something."

"He was right in telling you to stay out of it. You involvement could have implicated you."

"And what about Major Hans Koman? I just let the Gestapo take Hansi away and then disavowed knowing him just to save my own skin. General von Strommel, General Strofle, how many of my friends did I just turn a blind eye to and pretend not to know when they were in trouble and needed my help?"

"Is that why you stuck your neck out for Kinch?" Hogan gently probed.

"No, I had my own reasons for doing what I did and they are none of your concern Hogan." With that Klink turned from the fence and returned to the Kommandantur.

Hogan stood there staring after the Kommandant trying to piece the pieces together. He knew he should just let it go but found he couldn't. There was something inside him that demanded he understand why Klink had acted so out of character with Kinch.

Later that night Hogan crept into Klink's quarters through the entrance under the heater. As quickly and as quietly as he could he began to look at some of Klink's personal effects. Hogan found a photo album and some important looking papers just as he heard Klink moaning in his sleep. Hogan gathered up the materials and ducked back down into the tunnels.

He took them to the radio room where Kinch was monitoring the radio. Without saying anything to Kinch he began looking at the photographs. Kinch made no comment to his CO's strange behavior. As he turned the pages, Hogan came across two pictures which where loose in the album. Picking up the two pictures of a small boy Hogan mused out loud, "I wonder who's the kid?"

"It's not the same kid." Kinch replied as he glanced at the pictures.

"What do you mean? Both pictures are of the same child, just look at them." Hogan said holding the pictures out so Kinch could see.

"I'll grant they look the same but this picture," Kinch said pointing to the one on the left, "is about fifty years old. See the tinting and the sepia? This one," he said pointing to the one on the right "is about twenty years old. See the difference in the clothing?"

"So who are they?" Hogan asked no one in particular.

Kinch shrugged, "If you ask men I would guess they were father and son."

"This is Klink's album. It can't be his kid. He's never been married."

Kinch gave Hogan a knowing smile, "Since when was that a requirement to having a baby?"


	8. The Flying Years: Part II

**The Flying Years: Part II**

Hogan raised his eyebrow and looked at Kinch. "Somehow I just can't picture a girl getting frisky with Klink."

Sergeant Kinchloe shrugged. "Stranger things have happened."

Hogan stood there and pondered the subject while tapping the edge of the pictures on his chin. "Nah, I just can't wrap my brain around that one."

Kinch chuckled and said, "Would you rather think about Burkhalter doing the deed?"

Hogan shuddered and laughingly replied, "You are a sick man, Sergeant." Hogan then fell silent as he once again studied the pictures of the two little boys.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Kinch asked.

Startled from his thoughts Hogan looked up. "Always."

"This isn't like you sir. Usually you're really good about respecting people's privacy and knowing where the boundaries are. Yet you snuck into Klink's quarters and took some very private items. What's behind all of this?"

"I'm trying to find a way out of this mess Kinch. I don't want to lose you." Hogan said to his second in command.

"I understand that Colonel and I appreciate it. I really do but," Kinch paused and shook his head. "Are you sure that is really what this is about?"

"You think I have ulterior motives?" Hogan asked with a slight edge in his voice.

"I think your reasoning might be slightly confused. You say you're doing all this to keep me here but I can't help but wonder is that really is it. I think you found yourself a puzzle and you're keeping yourself busy with it so you don't have to give the order for me to leave."

Hogan let out a sigh and set the pictures down. He then pulled up a nearby stool and sat down. Taking off his crush cap he set it down on the table while taking a moment to consider what Kinch had said. "I think part of what you said is true but it is more than that. Somehow if I can figure out what is going on with Klink then I can figure away out that saves all our skins. I have a nagging feeling he is the key."

"Perhaps you don't want to lose him either." Kinch calmly replied.

"That silly Kinch, he is the enemy." Hogan said brushing aside Kinch's suggestion. Picking up the pictures he studied them again. "I need to figure out why he acted so out of character."

"Perhaps he didn't." Kinch replied.

Hogan gave him an 'oh come on' look. Kinch raised his hand to forestall Hogan's response.

"Hear me out Colonel. What if what the Klink we got a glance at that day was the real Klink and the Klink we know here at camp is the aberration?"

Hogan puckered his forehead and scoffed, "Next thing you're going to tell me is that he is some master spy. I'd believe Hochstetter wears ladies unmentionables before I believe that." He tried to shake the image of Hochstetter walking around in his black uniform which disguised a lacy bra and panties before it caused him to go blind.

Kinch chuckled and replied, "No sir, that's not what I meant. You're the 'big picture' guy. You come up with a plan and we make it happen. You say 'I need a Heer major's uniform and we go to work. You don't think about all the work that goes into it. Everything thing has to be just so from the insignia on the collar to the placement of the awards and badges. We had to do a lot a research to make sure everything is correct. Last thing we would need is a Luftwaffe badge on a Heer uniform. It would cause the kind of attention we really don't need."

"Sorry Kinch but you've lost me. I know you guys work hard but I'm failing to see the point."

"The point is, have you ever stopped to think about what the badges and ribbons on Klink's uniform mean? He is sporting not one but two First Class Iron Crosses for valor. The first one is from the Great War and the second, is from this war. Believe me sir, they don't hand those out for a desk job. He has a Pilot's Badge, which is to be expected, and a Luftwaffe Ground Combat Badge. Most likely he had an Infantry Combat Badge from a previous war. All Luftwaffe personal exchanged their Heer Ground Combat Badges in 1942 for the current one. His ribbons indicate he is a veteran of the Battle of Verdun and the Spanish Civil War. Hardly the sniveling coward we all know and love."

Two metals for valor?" Hogan asked taken back by the information Kinch had given him.

"Yes sir. And remember how everyone keeps going on and on about his time in grade? If he has been a Colonel for twenty years that would mean he was about thirty when he made Colonel. Not something unheard of during war but also not something that would be common place either. That's why I think the real Klink is the man we got a peek of when the Field Marshal was here. Something happened to him between getting those metals and coming his coming to Stalag XIII. I think it was something really bad."

"And you think it had something to do with the Field Marshall?" asked Hogan.

"I don't think it is something that simple. I remember my father telling me that sometimes he would hear a noise or smell something and it would trigger a memory. He said it was as if he was still in the trenches fighting for his life. It wasn't something that had happened to him and he was remembering it but something that was happening right then. Maybe the same thing is true for Klink."

"You've given me more to think about Kinch than I wanted thanks." Hogan said as he picked up the stolen items and left to return them to their owner before he woke up.

The next day Hogan stood watching the volley ball game between Barracks Two and Barracks Five when Schultz wobbled up to him dragging the butt of his rifle in the dirt. "Colonel Hogan, the Kommandant wants to see you."

"Yeah yeah Schultz, after the game." Hogan said in a distracted voice as he continued to watch the game.

"Nein Colonel Hogan, the Kommandant said immediately." Schultz waited for Hogan to respond and when the American continued to watch the game, Schultz began to whine. "Colonel Hogan, if you don't go now I will have to tell the Kommandant. He will yell at me and order me to drag you to his office. That is a lot of walking back and forth and my feet are killing me. Please Colonel Hogan go see what the Kommandant wants."

Hogan smiled and patted Schultz's belly. "Ok Schultz I'll go and see what Ol' Blood and Guts wants."

"Danke, you are a good fellow. If there were more men like you it would be a much friendlier war." Schultz said as he turned and shuffle off to find a nice shady place to take a quick nap.

Before opening the door to the Kommandant's office, Hogan removed his cover and then entered the office. Snapping off a smart salute, Hogan sat down in the nearby chair making sure his cap was nowhere near the Pickelhaube.

Klink looked at Hogan for a moment a frowned. Getting up from his chair, he came around the desk and sat on its edge. "My dear Colonel Hogan, I hope you got enough sleep last night."

"Oh I slept like a baby. Thanks for asking." Hogan quipped.

"Good, good, good," Klink nodded as he began moving about the room while keeping his eyes on Hogan. "A funny thing happened last night. I went to bed and when I woke up I found that someone had gone through some of my personal belongings. Would you by chance know who the culprit might be?"

"Haven't a clue," remarked Hogan. "Did you dust for finger prints? Have you asked Ellery Queen? Maybe he could give you a clue."

"I don't know how. I don't know when. I don't know why but you were in my room last night." Klink said. He moved back to his desk chair and sat down facing Hogan. "Don't try and deny it."

"Now Kommandant, be reasonable. How would I get in your quarters when I am locked in the barracks at night?"

"I see. You may have a point. I guess we have a second story man among us. I suppose will have to have the guards tear this camp apart piece by piece. We'll start by moving all of the bunks and other furnishings out of your barracks. Of course I would then have to have the dogs come in to search for any edible contraband." Klink sat drumming his fingers on the desk waiting for Hogan to respond.

"Well you needn't go to all that trouble on my account." replied Hogan with an innocent voice.

"Is that an admission of guilt?" Klink said leaning forward.

"I admit nothing but hypothetically if I were guilty of such an outrage, I might ask who the two little boys were." Hogan said while tracing a pattern with his finger in the arm of the chair.

"You have no shame!" an outraged Klink cried.

"Having shame doesn't solve our problem and from what I understand that problem will be here tomorrow."

HHHHH

Major Klink hurried down the row of shops that lined the street. There was a certain jaunty pep in his step as he hummed happily to himself. He had just come from Maier's shop and had his purchase tucked safely in his coat pocket. He patted it gently to reassure himself it was still there. Turning the corner he hurried across the street to the apartment of the young girl who had his heart all a flutter.

A grin broke across his face as he thought of her. He had met Fraulein Liesbit Schmid at a fellow officer's party six months ago. He had instantly fallen hard for the young socialite. Her flaxen hair and cream complexion was the envy of many of the young ladies in attendance that night. Somehow he had gotten her to agree to let him call on her. It wasn't long before their relationship progressed to one of a more intimate nature. He had told her often of how much he loved and adored her. She was the center of his universe so it never occurred to him she had never told him she loved him.

As he climbed the stairs he rehearsed in his mind what he was going to say to her. His heart beat faster with anticipation of her acceptance of his proposal. Out of breath he knocked on her door. The door opened just enough for her to see who was knocking on her door.

"Yes?" she asked as if she were not sure who he was.

"Liesbit come open the door and let me in. I have something I want to ask you." Klink said an overabundance of excitement.

"Now is not a good time." she said as she started to close the door. Klink put his hand on the door stopping her from closing it and gave her a confused look. "Herr Klink I have company." she complained.

Klink's face instantly brightened again. "Why didn't you say so Liebling? Tell me what time I can come back but hurry" he teased, "I think you will want to hear what I have to say."

"I don't think so." she curtly replied.

Once again confused Klink said, "I don't understand."

Liesbit looked back over her shoulder into her apartment before slipping out the door and into the hallway, closing the door behind her. "You're causing a scene." she said accusingly.

Klink tried to take her hand but she snatched it away. "Don't!" she whispered angrily.

Totally confused but still understanding something was terribly wrong, Klink tried to sort out what had suddenly changed between them. Klink reached into his pocket and took out a small box in a last ditch attempt to salvage the situation. "I bought this for you." He said as he presented the box to her.

"Put that away you stupid fool." she snarled as she looked around to see who was in the hallway. "Someone will see you."

"I want to marry you. I love you." he said as his happiness turned to despair.

"Well I don't want to marry you and I certainly don't love you."

"I don't understand. We have been so close." he said with a tremor in his voice.

"We each had an itch. You scratched my back and I scratched yours. I was just filling time until Roteberht got back from the war." Klink's face became a mask of agony as he listened to her continue. "If Roteberht had not returned and no one better came along then maybe we could have had something. But he did come back and we will be married in two weeks. Now act like a man and walk away. I don't need you making a scene. I don't want to have to explain you."

"And if I don't? If I stay and try to fight for you?"

"My family has the power and influence to break you. Your career will be over. You'll be forced back to Dusseldorf managing that grubby little store of your family's. As much as you like to brag about your five hundred year old name and your family's links to Heidelberg aristocracy, you are nothing but a second son of a poor drunken merchant." she hissed. Waving her hand at his uniform she said, "Do you think I am impressed by this? My family has the power to make you a general if I wanted it. So go now and don't come back." She turned her back on him and went back into the apartment. The tiny bit of hope he was carrying was extinguished when he heard the click of the door lock. In shock and unable to feel anything, Klink turned and started down the stairs.

When he returned to the base he found he had been made the instructor on the next flight training rotation. Klink went to his commanding officer and explained that he had just received some adverse personal news and requested to be placed on another rotation. The officer denied his request and Klink was forced to be airborne four hours later.

Radio transmissions from plane to ground were very difficult then and even more so plane to plane. As Klink lifted off the ground and began putting his men through some intricate and complicated aerial maneuvers his mind began to wander. It took a moment too long for him to correct a dip in his right wing. As he attempted to compensate for his oversight, he was not aware that Captain von Ricter had moved into the seven o'clock position. Von Ricter had moved his plane too close to Klink's tail section. Klink bumped the Captain's wing which resulted in them spiraling out of control. Both Klink and von Ricter were able to regain control enough to have a controlled crash landing.

Von Ricter's knee was broken in the crash which resulted in a life long limp. Klink had gotten shrapnel in his left eye. As the years went by this injury would cause him to have diminished eyesight in that eye. It be the reason for his eventual grounding.

HHHHHHHHH

"What about the little boy?" Hogan asked.

"Three years later I had thrown a party to celebrate my promotion to Lieutenant Colonel. There were several visiting dignitaries and their aides on the base. As a matter of protocol they were also invited. One of them was a Major Roteberht Dietrich. He was showing off pictures of his wife and little boy. I was stunned when I saw the child and asked how old he was. He told me the little boy, Hans, was two in March. Since I know basic arithmetic, I knew the depth of her deviousness. I asked for a picture of Hans. I told him I wanted a family like his and the picture would help motivate me to achieve my goal. I was surprised when he gave it to me."

"Do you think he knew?"

Klink turned his palms up. "I don't know. Sometimes late at night I thought he might."

"What happened to the boy?"

"He is now a Captain in the Afrika Korps. Yes Hogan I did try to keep up with him the best I could without being too obvious." Klink said in a tired voice. "Does that help you to figure a way to help your Sergeant?"

"Not by it self it doesn't. Don't worry I have no intention of anything happening to Kinch." Hogan said getting up.

"I hope not. I kind of like Sergeant Kinchloe." Klink confessed.

Hogan raised an eyebrow and looked at the Kommandant as if he had suddenly grown another head. "You do?"

"Does that surprise you? Of all your men he is the least likely to give me any trouble. I've watched him. How would you put it? Still waters run deep. He is an exceptional solider. I wish he was working for us."

Hogan laughed, "I'm glad he's not." Hogan turned to leave but was stopped by the Kommandant.

"One moment Hogan," Klink began. "At roll call this evening I expect to be told that a man has gone over the wire. At which time I will take all available guards and very thoroughly search the grounds to the west, south and east of the camp before turning my attention to the north. That is all. You're dismissed." Klink said as he saluted the American.

All Hogan could do was stand there and stare at the Kommandant in surprise.

_Author's notes: Klink's badges are correct as described but I had difficulty with his ribbons as I couldn't get a good look at them to research them so I fudged a bit. All Iron Crosses from WWI are inscribed with the date 1914. The Iron Cross from WWII is the eagle (Spangle) placed over the 1914 Iron Cross and is dated 1939._

_Yes Sgt Moffit, I did that just for you._


	9. Klink Descending: Part I

**Klink Descending: Part I**

_Caution: Klink Descending section of this story contains a canonical character death, graphic language, violence and torture._

Klink stood on the porch of the Kommandantur waiting for the prisoner count to be completed. .When his sergeants had finished their task, he descended the steps and crossed the compound. His gaze wandered to the man standing behind Colonel Hogan. Sergeant Schultz, the highest ranking NCO at the camp, came to attention and saluted. "Kommandant, all present and accounted for."

The Kommandant initially ignored Schultz and stared passed him at the assembled POWs. Giving the Sergeant a distracted salute, Klink dismissed the prisoners. "Colonel Hogan, my office." Klink commanded as he turned and returned to his office. Hogan glanced at his men and then complied with the command.

Klink entered is office and placed his coat and cap on the hat rack near the door. Taking his seat behind the desk he waited for Hogan to join him. Hogan strolled in moments later with his usual air of causal carelessness. Truth be told, he was wound up as tight as a top. The conversation he was about to have with Klink would not be a pleasant one. Somehow he needed to make the Kommandant understand he was not alone, Hogan was on his side. He needed Klink to work with him to come up with a plan which would save not only Klink and Kinch but the entire operation. In the past it had been so easy to manipulate the German. Lately everything with Klink seemed to be a battle of wills with Hogan just barely coming out ahead.

Hogan closed the door behind him and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the desk. Balancing his cap on the arm of the chair, Hogan crossed his legs, leaned back and waited for the Kommandant to speak.

"The roll call count was correct this evening. Can you explain why?" asked Klink in a calm voice.

"You know Kommandant we can do our usual little dance or we work together for a common goal." replied Hogan.

"I want an answer Colonel Hogan. Why was Sergeant Kinchloe present at role call?" Klink insisted.

Hogan sighed. He felt tired having to explain something he felt even the Kommandant should have thought of. "Even with your help sir, how far do you think Kinch would get? It's not like we could teach him German, put him in civilian clothes and have him blend in with the population. Alone and without help he would stick out like a sore thumb. We both know the SS and the civilian population aren't too happy with Allied fliers right now. His chances of survival are almost zero."

"And so instead of giving him barely a chance, you decide to give your man no chance at all?"

Leaning forward with his elbows and forearms on the chair arms Hogan said, "What about you Kommandant? Hochstetter has been gunning for you for a long time. What do you think he would do if he arrived and Kinch wasn't here?"

"I think we both know what would have happened Hogan."

"No sir I don't think so. I've been on the wrong end of a Gestapo interrogation, you haven't. You can't imagine what kind animals they are. They sold their souls to the devil a long time ago." Hogan argued.

"What makes you think I don't know that? You have not been the only one to sit in one of their jail cells Hogan." Klink replied with an eerily quiet voice.

"You?" Hogan gave a small chuckle, shook his head and lsat back again in his chair. "I don't think so."

"You don't think I know the humiliation of losing control of one's bodily functions because you were terrified and in pain? Or what it's like to lay in your own waste and fluids. To curl yourself into a fetal position because the agony you were in was so overwhelming. Or to hear footsteps outside your cell door and one moment you pray they wouldn't open your door and hurt you again. The next moment you're praying they will just get it over with so the suffering could end."

Hogan fidgeted uneasily in his chair. He had been totally taken aback by what Klink had disclosed. And yet at no time had Klink's voice never risen or increased in tempo. Never once did he glance away or avert his eyes. Hogan stared into Klink's eyes and what he saw reflected in those eyes was real pain and suffering beyond anything he could have ever imagined Klink would have been able to withstand. His mouth went dry as he contemplated the man sitting across from him.

"Does this have anything to do with why you're trying to help Kinch?"

Klink shrugged on shoulder. "I didn't plan it. It was just something that happened." Klink lowered his eyes and was quiet for a moment, lost in his thoughts. Raising his eyes slightly Klink said, "I try to run a good camp here. In doing so, it is my hope our men are being treated just as fairly by the Allies."

Hogan opened his mouth to say something but Klink waved his hand to cut off anything the American was about to say. "As you may remember, several weeks ago I was sent to Stalag XVI for a meeting of Kommandants representing the POW camps in their districts. I saw first hand how some of the other camps are run. At that camp the POWs get off the trains at a disembarkation station. There they are formed into units of twenty men where they are given the rules of the camp and then forced to run the five miles to camp. No matter the age or their physical condition they are required to run. At the rear of the formation are guards from the Hitler Youth who are in charge of the dogs. They would run behind the men. Any man who fell behind or they felt wasn't running fast enough was viciously bitten by the dogs. Some of the men sustained wounds serious enough to require hospitalization. Of those men, some are permanently crippled. I couldn't watch. It was sick and I protested. As a result of my protests, I was laughed at and ridiculed by the other Kommandants. These were not Gestapo but my fellow soldiers. They treated me as if I were a coward and disgrace to the uniform. I came back to camp with, as you would say, my tail between my legs."

Hogan had heard rumors about such things occurring in other camps but to have Klink sit there and confirm it make Hogan shake in anger.

"Before you ask Hogan, no I did not physically try and stop it. I know I am a coward. You need not remind me."

"Does this have anything to do with Kinch?" Hogan inquired attempting to keep his anger under control. He was not really angry with Klink but at a system and mind set that would allow such brutality to happen. He gripped the arms of the chair so tightly he felt his forearms start to cramp. Hogan willed himself to calm down and listen to what the Kommandant had to say.

"Partly, mostly it reminded me of something that I have tried for years to repress." Klink paused to gather his thoughts.

Hogan waited patiently, not wanting to push Klink into revealing anything before he was ready. As Hogan watched, Klink seemed to fold in on himself, getting smaller until only a shadow of the man remained.

"I need to explain some history so hopefully you will be able to understand my mindset during this time. Do you mind?" Klink asked in almost a timid and apologetic voice.

Hogan gave a small shake of his head to indicate he wanted to hear what the Kommandant had to say.

"Once, long ago, I believed I was a decent human being and a good solider. By the grace of God I had made it through the Great War intact. When the Treaty of Versailles ended the war, it stipulated Germany significantly restrict the size of her military. Germany complied but never at the levels specified in the treaty. Military training and resources were hidden from foreign eyes. Still I pleasantly was surprised when I was requested to retain my commission. Since I didn't have any place else to go, I re-enlisted. In 1924, I was promoted to Colonel. In ten years I had gone from a student to a full Colonel. As you can imagine, I was an exceedingly proud man. I spent the next decade training new pilots in and out of country. Then I spent the next two years as an air traffic controller and did some radio work for the Wehrmacht."

"I paid no attention to politics during those twelve years. Politics was something that had never really interested me. It should have. I should have kept a close eye on what was going on around me. If I had then I would have seen and maybe been able to do something. I was a blind fool."

"Germany struggled during those years. The sanctions imposed by the treaty had helped to cripple the German economy. When the Depression hit Germany, our money became almost worthless overnight. People were starving, demoralized and desperate. They were eager to follow anyone who offered a way to restore their sense of pride and let them be able to feed their children. In this climate, Hitler rose to power. He gave the people a sense of self worth and pride in their nation again."

"I didn't realize it at the time but Hitler had been preparing for years prior to his coming to office for the expansion of Germany. He first set his eyes on Austria. The problem was it had its allies, with Italy being one of its strongest. In 1936, using the excuse of the treatment of the Catholics at the Communist's hands and in violation of the treaty, Hitler sent the Condor Legion to Spain to fight for Franco. This group of volunteers, of which I was one, was made up of soldiers and military advisors. I was sure this campaign would earn me the promotion I wanted so badly wanted. This is where I first flew and later fell in love with the Heinkel. Strange how attached we can become to things."

Realizing he had strayed off topic Klink returned to his story. "When the Legion began their terror bombing of civilians and cities, even though I was a fighter pilot and not a bomber pilot, I requested to return to Germany. I was used to the use of force against military targets. The idea of bombing innocents for the psychological advantage dismayed and appalled me. At first my request was declined. Later when my vision in my left eye had degraded to the point I no longer could fly, my request was granted. During this time, Hitler used the opportunity to invade Austria. Only token protests were made by her allies."

"The Fuehrer could not acknowledge our participation in Spain until its Civil War was over. When all the troops had returned to Germany soil Hitler decided to have a celebration as a way to rally the people and gain their support. On June 6, 1939, Hitler had a public celebration in Munich for those of us who had been apart of the Legion. That is when I was awarded my second Iron Cross and I personally met the Fuehrer. It was there in Munich where my life fell completely apart."

HHHHHH

After the ceremonies and parade, Klink decided to do some sight seeing. As he walked along Munich's beautiful streets, a splendid idea occurred to him. While he was in town he would look up his favorite teacher and mentor from Potsdam, Colonel Schlessman. Excited at the thought and eager to show off his accomplishments, Klink asked around until a local merchant was able to tell him where his former teacher lived.

A short time later, Klink had arrived at the Schlessman home. Unsure if the old man would remember him, Klink hesitated. Finally summing up his courage he knocked on the front door. There was no answer so Klink knocked again. After waiting a moment and no one answering, he turned to leave. He was stopped when he heard a soft creak of the door opening. He turned back to face the now opened door.

There standing before him was Colonel Schlessman. He was a thin man with snow white hair that stuck out in all directions. The clothes he was wearing seemed too large for his slight frame. His eyes had once been a bright blue with a mischievous twinkle. Now they were milky with the cataracts that were stealing his vision. His skin resembled parchment paper which had somehow been stretched taunt over some skeletal remains. He leaned on an old gnarled cane as he squinted to make out who was calling on him.

"May I help you?" his asked. His voice was once strong and bold. Its power had often been used to intimidate his students. Now it was weak, hoarse with age.

"I do not know if you remember me Colonel. I was one of your students at Potsdam. My name is Wilhelm Klink. I was in town for the ceremonies and thought I would stop by and see how you were doing. That is if it's not an inconvenience." He added quickly.

"Klink," he old man mused as he chewed the name over in his head. Raising a boney finger and pointing it at Klink Schlessman said, "You and, oh what was their names? Oh yes Koman and von Lintzer. The three of you put a horse and the entire contents of its stall, including the horse apples, in the Kommandant's office."

Klink laughed at the memory, "Yes sir that was me, though if I had realized the extent of the Kommandant's ire, I might have rethought the prank."

"Well, he always was the south end of a north bound horse." grumbled Schlessman. "Well don't stand on ceremony, come in."

Schlessman opened the door wider and shuffled to the side to allow Klink to enter the home. The home's furnishings were gently careworn like the man who owned them. Sitting down in a nearby chair, Schlessman said, "I don't get that many visitors any more. People tell me I am a cranky old man with no social grace."

"I am sure they are exaggerating sir." as he looked around the room. His eyes landed on a Menorah that sat displayed on a nearby book shelf. "I didn't realize you were Jewish sir."

"Does that bother you Cadet?" he grumbled.

"No sir just surprised." Turning back to his old teacher, Klink had a sudden sense of concern for the man. "I've been out of the country but I have heard some things, terrible things. Do you think it is safe to remain in the city?"

Schlessman tapped his cane on the floor. "I have served my county proudly and with honor. I have been decorated by the Kaiser himself and am a loyal citizen of Germany. What do I have to fear? I am an old man. What can they do to me? Put me in jail? Bah, it would be a waste of time. Besides it was my father who was Jewish. I was raised Catholic per my mother's wishes. So you see I am quite safe."

Klink agreed with his former teacher but remained uneasy. They sat together in the old man's parlor for several hours talking about everything and nothing until their conversation turned to politics.

"Do you remember the most important thing I told you?" asked Schlessman.

"Yes sir, you were very fond of telling us '_Authority is a dangerous thing in the hands of fools_.' It made such an impression on me I had my mother embroider it on a pillow."

"It is not a slogan to be tossed around like one of the silly pamphlets that are constantly being circulated. It is something you must always be aware of and guard against. What do you think of the new order?"

"It is like everything else. Here today but gone tomorrow." Klink shrugged and replied glibly.

'No my dear student, it is a hungry wolf that needs to be constantly fed. Its hunger and greed know no limits. Be careful or it will devour you." Schlessman said as he placed his ancient hand on Klink's arm. "Listen. Can you hear it scratching at the door? Soon it will make its way in and devour everything."

"I thought you were not afraid sir." Klink replied.

"I am not afraid of the wolf but that doesn't mean I underestimate it either."

Klink tilted his head and studied his mentor. He briefly pondered what the old man had said. He finally decided it was senility taking its toll. Klink smiled to humor the man and gently patted his hand.

"I think it is time for me to go Herr Schlessman. Would it be ok if I stopped by tomorrow before I leave town?" Klink asked, rising to his feet.

Schlessman started to struggle to his feet but was stopped by Klink. "No sir, please remain seated. I can find my way out."

The elderly man smiled up at Klink. "Ja, it would be good to talk to you again. I will look forward to your visit."

Gathering his belongings, Klink left the residence. When he reached the end of the block, he turned to look back at the Schlessman's home. He watched as several men approached his mentor's home and knocked on the door. Turning the corner, Klink thought to himself that he was glad Herr Schlessman was not as alone as he had feared. Others were visiting the old man. Pushing the visit from his mind, Klink began to think about where he would have his dinner.


	10. Klink Descending:Part II

**Klink Descending: Part II**

Klink stepped out of the Torbaeu Hotel and into the hot morning air. Without a cloud in the sky, the sun beat down on the city without mercy. It was already oppressively humid. Without the benefit of even the smallest breeze the heat seemed to sap the energy of the city. Klink pulled at the collar of his uniform in a vain attempt to bring some relief to the constriction he felt around his neck. Already he had begun to perspire. He dreaded the arrival of mid-day.

Walking towards the house of his mentor, Klink could not help but to think about how nice it would be once he was out of the city. So preoccupied with his thoughts he did not see the men until he almost bumped into them. Looking slightly abashed at his wool gathering, Klink mumbled an apology and then attempted to step around the men. He was startled when one of the men grabbed his arm. Turning to look at the man with surprised annoyance Klink paused, confused as to why he would be accosted in broad daylight.

"Pardon me sir, do I know you. I must apologize as I do not recall your name."

The tall thin man looked at Klink like he was a bug the man wanted to step on. For a moment Klink had the distinct impression the man would like nothing more than to spit on him. The second man, slightly shorter and heavier, addressed Klink.

"I am Captain Paul Kline. This," he said indicating the tall man who still had a firm grip on Klink's arm, "is Sergeants Reiner Fulmer and Viktor Neumann. Do you know Herr Schlessman? We saw you leaving his home yesterday."

For some unknown reason Klink couldn't define the hair stood up on the back of his neck. He sensed there was something wrong but he wasn't able to quiet put his finger on the problem. "Yes, I know Herr Schlessman." Klink answered hesitantly. "He was one of my in

structors at Potsdam."

"You visit him often?" the third man asked,

Klink frowned at the questions coming from men he did not know. "No, this is the first time I've seen him since I left the Academy. What is this all about?"

Herr Kline pulled his identification from his pocket. "Gestapo. Will you come with us Colonel Klink? We have some questions we'd like to ask you."

"Gestapo?" Klink's blood froze in his veins. Even out of the country he had heard the stories. "I am a loyal German. I have served my country with honor." he stuttered. "What do you want with me? I've done nothing wrong."

The smile Captain Kline gave Klink was without a trace of humor. It reminded him of some sort of bizarre death mask.

"If this is true, and I'm sure it is, then you will not mind coming with us to headquarters so we can clear up any misconceptions."

"What have I been accused of?" asked an increasingly alarmed Klink

"Who says you have been accused of anything, we just want to ask you some questions."

Pausing as if in thought, Kline looked at Klink; he then nodded towards the people on the street who were beginning to take notice of the discussion. "Surely you do not to have our little talk in the streets in front of a gossiping crowd. Such things have been known to adversely affect a young officer's career. Come with us so we can talk in private. Then you can be on your way. Only a guilty man who was trying to hide something would refuse."

"I told you I am a loyal German. All the men in my family have been military men in service to our county. I have nothing to hide, I have done nothing wrong," replied Klink as he attempted to step back but was held in place by the firm grip on his arm.

"Then come with us. I will not ask again." The Captain said, dropping any pretense of politeness. The malice Klink heard in the man's voice send his heart racing. Sweat broke out on his forehead as Klink capitulated to the Gestapo demands,

Walking up the steps of Gestapo Headquarters, Klink felt like his feet and legs were made of lead. Stepping inside the imposing stone building he hesitated, unsure of what to expect. He felt a jab in his back with what he thought was a pistol. Not daring to stop again, he moved forward following behind Kline. Passing various offices, they walked down a long hallway before coming to an interrogation room in the back of the building.

The room was small and windowless. Only one straight back hard wooden chair occupied the room. Kline motioned for Klink to sit. Klink sat without comment. Kline then left the room leaving the two Sergeants flanking the only door. Neither man spoke to Klink. After a while the silence began to weight on Klink.

"I thought you were going to ask me some questions?"

His question was answered with silence. He made another attempt. "I have a train to catch this afternoon. Will this take long?"

Once again his question was met with silence. "I have to be on duty at 0800 tomorrow or I will face disciplinary action."

The men returned his questions with a contemptuous stare. Klink began to feel a great deal of agitation. Standing up he took a step for the door. "When will Captain Kline return?"

Before Klink knew what was happening, Sergeant Neumann struck Klink across his left cheek with a blackjack which he had been carrying under his jacket. Klink fell backwards into the chair, tangling himself in it and landing on the floor. He shook his head trying to clear the stars that were exploding across his retinas. Neumann reached down and pulled Klink halfway in to his feet while Fulmer righted the chair. Unceremoniously Klink was dumped into the chair. Both men stepped back into their former positions. Neither spoke to Klink nor did Klink try to speak to them again.

So Klink sat and sat. Once he tried to look at his watch but it was forcibly taken away from him. After a time his back began to ache from sitting in the hard chair. His thoughts now centered on the throbbing pain in his cheek and the growing cramp in his lower back. The room became stifling and Klink felt as if he was going to suffocate. He longed for water but dared not ask for any.

After an undetermined amount of time, the door opened. The Sergeants left the room and were replaced by two new men. Klink opened his mouth to say something but after seeing the look his new captors were giving him he rethought the notion. And so Klink continued to sit. When he thought he could no longer bare the pain in his back without getting out of the chair a new realization came to him, he needed to relieve himself. As his urgency became greater, he began bouncing his foot in an effort not to humiliate himself. Soundlessly the blackjack came down on the offending knee causing Klink to howl in shock and pain.

"Please," he whined, "I need to relieve myself."

The two unnamed men gave Klink a fleeringly look but remained silent. Klink became despondent as he realized the men would be amused for him to soil his uniform. He tried to take his mind off of the pain and discomfort he was in. He tried closing his eyes tight in an effort to block the rising terror he felt but the pain in his cheek demanded he stop. Klink sat there in a battle with his body to retain control of it. As he sat there he watched the guards change several more times and his body became increasingly more demanding regarding its needs.

He was both physically and emotionally exhausted. He longed for sleep but dared not to. As his head started to fall towards his chest the blackjack did its work again and his shoulder screamed in agony. The suddenness of the new injury caused Klink to lose control. The room filled with laughter and foul comments as the wet stain on Klink's trousers spread across his lap and urine pooled under his chair. Utterly humiliated Klink begun to softly weep which caused more caustic remarks from his jailers. Eventually the room settled back into a heavy oppressive silence.

Once again the door opened and the guards were changed. Klink said nothing as he tried to remain upright in his chair. Between the stench of his urine and the stifling heat of the room, he became increasingly nauseated. Finally unable to contain it any longer, he was sick all over the front of his uniform. His head pounded as he became disoriented. The room seemed to spin and his body became limp. No matter how exhausted he was, the Gestapo men refused to allow him the sleep he desperately craved. Klink was sure he had been damned and sent to hell. Early in this journey to hell he wondered if anyone had noticed he was missing and was making inquiries as to his whereabouts. Now he didn't care. He just wanted to escape into oblivion and have this terrible ordeal over with.

The door opened and Kline came in. Without a word he gestured to Klink and the two men pulled Klink to his feet, dragged him out of the room and down the back stairs into the basement. A cell door opened and he was flung inside. The door slammed shut and the darkness engulfed him.

It seemed the door had just closed when it opened again and Klink was forced to his feet and taken to another room. In this room was a chair with restraints and next to it a table with instruments.

"No no no nononono," Klink cried as he struggled against his captors. After securing him in the chair the guards left leaving Klink alone with Kline.

"I've done nothing, I am loyal." He repeated over and over as if it would somehow protect him for what was to come.

Kline said nothing as he walked over to the table and picked up a nasty looking knife. He twisted it so the light reflected off its blade. Not looking at Klink but studying the knife Kline said, "Loyal yes but one must ask 'to whom'?"

"I am loyal to my country. I have spent my life its service. Many years I spent defending the Fatherland against its enemies." Klink croaked.

"Loyal citizens do not talk treason with filthy pigs." Kline remark absently while testing the blade's edge against his finger. Seemly satisfied with it, he set it down and picked up a set of pliers and began examining them.

"No, I never. Please you must believe me." Klink said while he weakly struggled against his bonds.

"Yet you go and visit a known traitor. Why?"

"Traitor? I know no traitors. I would report any threat against my county. I swear."

Kline set the pliers down and picked up another instrument whose use was unknown to Klink. Tapping the tool against the palm of his hand Kline turned toward Klink.

"What do you talk about when you visit Schlessman?" he asked casually.

"Just talked about old times at the Academy, we did not talk of treason." Klink said while attempting to lean back as far as he could from the item Kline was holding.

"I think he talked to you of plots against our beloved Fuhrer. If you were a loyal citizen you would denounce such a person. Yet here you sit defending him," Kline moved closer to his victim. Klink whimpered unable to take his eyes off the device in the Captain's hand. "A dog? A stinking Jew? Someone whose entire existence is to bring down the glorious Third Reich, this is who you claim loyalty to?"

"No never I swear." Klink whispered.

Leaning in close, Kline said, "Prove it."

"How?"

"Formally denounce him as the traitor he is."

"I can't. It would be a lie."

A swift hand slapped Klink across the face. His wounded cheek cried out as pain filled tears burned his eyes.

"Perhaps you don't truly understand how tenuous your position is." Kline whispered into his ear. "I see a demonstration is needed. I tried to spare you but you have chosen this path. Please remember that."

Kline turned and swiftly left the room. The two guards re-entered the interrogation room. After releasing Klink from his restrains, forced him to his feet and dragged him to a large room at the end of a row of cells. The inside of the room was stained with dried blood. Klink was shackled to a wall on the far side of the room. The guards then left the room closing the door behind them. Left alone in the dark in room whose usage Klink did not want to think about. After an unknown amount of time passed, the lights came on temporarily blinding Klink. Before his eyes could completely adjust, a door on the far wall opened and Kline entered. Behind him shuffled in a beaten and broken Schlessman. Bruises and burns covered the old man's face. One ear was missing and he dragged his right foot.

The guards escorting the Colonel forced the old man to strip until he was completely naked. It was then evident the full extent of the man's injuries. His eyes were hollow and he did not seem to be aware of what was going on around him. The guards left the room and came back with a bucket and two guard dogs. Kline read off the charges and showed Schlessman his signed confession.

The old man murmured his innocence and is loyalty to the state to ears that were not listening. Kline pronounced because of the nature of his crimes, Schlessman had earned a death sentence. The aged instructor did not seem to understand what had been said to him and kept murmuring his innocence. Placing the bucket on his head, Kline stepped away from the convicted man and stood next to Klink. He nodded at the guards and the dogs were released. Upon the command of their handlers, the dogs attacked the man. The ferocity and speed of the attacked shocked Klink. As the dogs bit into the flesh of the condemned he screamed and fell to the floor. His screams echoed in the room. Klink tried to turn his head and look away but Kline wouldn't allow it. Soon the walls and floor were covered in blood and gore. Klink heard a gurgle escape from Schlessman as his last breath escaped his lips. The dogs were placed back on their leashes and the Gestpo men left with them, leaving Klink with the mangled corpse of his friend.

Klink was escorted out of the room into his former integration room. Placing a typed paper in front of Klink Kline said, "Sign this stating you were approached by Schlessman and he attempted to recruit you into his treasonous plot. You being a loyal German citizen and solider of the Third Riech, did your duty and informed the Gestapo of his treachery." Pushing the paper towards Klink he said, "Sign it."

With shaking hands Klink picked up the pen and signed his name.

HHHHHHHHHHH

Klink sat at his desk with his face in his hands. Hogan sat across from him shocked into silence by Klink's story. He thought he knew the depth of the Gestapo's depravity but he had been naïve. Finding his voice he asked, "What happened then?"

Raising his head he met Hogan's eyes. "I was released and sent to the hospital. After a week my injuries had healed sufficiently for me to be released. Physically I was recovering but emotionally I was a wreck. Between the nightmares and the panic attacks I was sure I would be cashiered from the service. They transferred me to Berlin using the excuse that I needed light duty until I was able to assume command again. The truth was they were still unsure of my loyalty and wanted to keep an eye on me. I spent six months in Berlin before being given this command."

Hogan could see Klink was shaking from his revelation. He stood up and poured Klink a generous glass of schnapps. He handed it to Klink and returned to his seat.

"Danke," Klink said as he took a sip. Setting the glass down Klink said, "Now can you understand why I had to intervene on Kinch's behalf. I couldn't watch and let it happen again."

"Of course you couldn't Kommandant, you're a man with a conscience."

"Only when it is convenient it seems." replied Klink morosely.

"You were a prisoner, tortured and afraid. What happened was understandable."

"Somehow I believe you would have died before betraying a friend or compromising your principles."

"Kommandant," Hogan said gently. "No one knows how they would behave under those circumstances. Sure we'd like to believe we would stay strong and not break but the truth is each man has his breaking point."

"So what do we do now?" Klink asked.

Hogan smiled a wicked smile. "We get even Kommandant"

"We?" Klink said with a perplexed look on his face.

"Yes we, Kommandant. I'm not going to have you face this alone. We're in this together. Besides I've got a plan."

_The death of Schlessman was inspired by a story I read about a real execution. In one of the concentration camp a young man of eighteen was executed in front of a group of fellow inmates. He was strpped naked and a buckret placed on his head. He was then mauled to death by the dogs. The story was told by his middle aged lover who was forced to watch his death. The lover survived the camp and was able to tell the horrors he witnessed while he was held there._


	11. Klink Rebounds: Part I

**Klink Rebounds: Part I**

Klink shook his head in disbelief. "You have a plan? Hogan it may have escaped your attention but you're a prisoner."

Hogan just smiled. "Can you get Von Herztog back here?"

"Why?" Klink asked. "He will just take his anger out on the prisoners, not to mention me."

Hogan's smile broadened. Klink had learned not to argue with that smile. Hogan was in full scheming mode_. At least,_ Klink thought, _this time his scheme doesn't involve scamming me._

"Just relax and let me worry about the details. Just get the Field Marshal here. Leave the rest to me."

**HHHHHHH**

It was late afternoon when the train pulled into the Hammelburg station. Klink disembarked with a sense of trepidation. As he set down his bag, he looked about the platform. He had been led to believe that someone from the Stalag would be there to meet him at the station and transport him to the camp. After looking around and seeing no other Luftwaffe uniform, he resigned himself to having to find his own transportation. He picked up suitcase and entered the depot.

Inside was hot, crowded and noisy. People bumped into him with distracted murmured apologies as they hurried to their destinations. As he tried to make his way to the ticket counter to ask about hiring transportation, a loud jolly voice called out, "Colonel Klink, over here." Turning towards the sound of the voice he saw a large rotund sergeant headed in his way. In one of his hands was a half-eaten sandwich. It only served to remind Klink that he had not eaten all day. The Sergeant waved and smiled happily at him. Klink couldn't remember the last time in recent history anyone had been happy to see him.

The man approached him huffing from the exertion, "Herr Kommandant, Sergeant Hans Schultz reporting for duty." he said while saluting with the sandwich still in his hand. Klink wearily returned the salute not sure what to make of the man standing before him. Klink noticed Sergeant Schultz wore a Sports Badge on his uniform. _Must be from a long time ago _Klink glumly thought. The Sergeant must have noticed Klink eying his sandwich because he quickly finished it off. He then explained he had missed lunch due to his efforts to get the Kommandant's quarters ready for him.

Taking Klink's bag Schultz led Klink out of the depot and to the waiting staff car. Klink did not wait for Schultz to finish placing the bag into the trunk before he got into the car. Schultz lumbered into the driver's seat and started the car. As they pass through town Schultz pointed out the various town landmarks. Klink tuned out the constant chattering of the Guard. Leaning back into his seat with his hand tightly on the door handle, Klink fought the rising tide of anxiety and panic that was threatening to overtake him.

Passing out of town and into a woodened area, Klink only half heard Schultz tell him that the camp was about three miles outside of the town. Instead he watched the sun dip below the tree line causing the shadows to extend into the road like death's fingers reaching out to grasp unsuspecting prey. Klink tried to push the maudlin thoughts from his mind by attempting to engage the noncom in conversation.

"How long have you been stationed at Stalag XIII, Sergeant?"

"Since September, Herr Kommandant." replied Schultz as he glanced over his shoulder at this commanding officer sitting behind him.

"Are you the ranking NCO?" asked Klink already knowing the answer.

"Jawohl."

"How many prisoners are there now?"

"Only a hundred and fifteen, Kommandant. It is a small camp. We can hold up to thirteen hundred prisoners before crowding becomes an issue. There were more but the Polish prisoners have been transferred and only a handful of French POWs remain. I am told we are expecting more to arrive shortly."

"Very good Sergeant," Klink said as he tried not to notice the lengthening shadows caressing the car as it sped down the dirt road.

As they approached the camp Klink noticed how run down and shabby it looked. The guards were a motely bunch. The bottom of the barrel, dregs of the Luftwaffe sent here so more abled bodied men could fight the war. Schultz stopped in front of the Kommandantur and hurried to open the car door for Klink.

Captain Wiess, Klink's new adjutant, greeted him with a sharp salute. "Welcome Kommandant. Do you wish to review your men now or would you rather wait util the morning?"

Klink returned the salute and replied, "In the morning would be better Captain."

The Captain saluted again and without another word, returned to the Kommandantur. Klink stood there momentarily, unsure what to do next. His head had begun to throb and all he wanted to do was to lay down with a cold compress on his forehead. Schultz appeared at his side again carrying his suitcase.

"Herr Kommandant, can I show you to your quarters?" Schultz said with a wide smile. Klink looked into the man's eyes and didn't see an ounce of deception there. The man was exactly what he seemed to be and for some reason he had chosen to be kind to his new commanding officer.

He nodded wearily to the Sergeant and followed him to his assigned quarters. As they walked around to the back of the Kommandantur, Schultz began his nonstop chatter again. "Don't let Captain Wiess bother you Kommandant. He was sure when Major Braun was transferred to a combat unit, he would be made Kommandant. He's just a little sore but he'll get over it."

Klink nodded mutely and followed behind Schultz. _Great_, he thought, _another reason to watch my back._

Klink watched from the porch of the Kommandantur the unloading of the new prisoners. These batches were just a fraction of those captured at Dunkirk. French and British airmen lined up in front of him. Most of them were corporals and below. He felt a certain amount of sympathy for them. He knew what it felt like to be locked up. These men were so far from home. They looked hungry, tired and defeated.

That is all but one, There in the ranks stood a dark haired British corporal. He did not carry the same expression as the other men. He looked sullen and angry. Meeting the man's eyes caused Klink to swallow hard. The Englander, as Klink began think of him, was tense like a caged animal. He had a feral look about him. His eyes always moving taking in everything around him, even at attention he seemed to barely restrain his nervous kinetic energy.

Over several months Klink watched as the Englander Newkirk, settled into camp life. It seemed he was always seeing his name on disciplinary reports. Fighting with his barracks mates, disrespecting guards, gambling, petty theft were just some of the incidents that came across Klink's desk. If this continued, Klink would have no choice but to transfer him to another Stalag. Klink knew he should have already transferred the man because he was bad for morale. For some reason he could not fathom Klink hesitated. He knew some of the other kommandant's would have no problems breaking the man's spirit. Somehow Klink knew if Newkirk's was broken he would never recover. Perhaps he was seeing too much of his own situation in the Englander's problems. So he decided to wait a little longer before taking any permanent action.

Three trucks rolled into camp with prisoners captured at Salon. As the sixteen French POWs lined up in front of the Kommandantur, Klink's eyes fell on one particular airman. He was a small man, a meter and a half tall. His face was bruised and scraped, his uniform torn and dirty. Klink noticed he had a nasty cough, even though the small man tried to conceal it.

Before Klink could dismiss the men to their assigned barracks, the man kicked dirt on one of the SS guards who had brought the prisoners to camp. Before Klink could say anything, the guard hit the man in the head with the butt of his rifle sending the man sprawling on the ground. Klink called a halt to any further violence and had the man placed in solitary for 30 days. After the SS left, he had Schultz check on the man to see if he needed the attention of a physician. Schultz reported back that except for a large knot on the prisoner's head, the man was fine.

In the passing months, Klink learned the little Frenchman's name was LeBeau. Though he was small in stature, he was a man with a very strong sense of national pride. His file noted several times LeBeau had to be 'disciplined' for remarks he had made after his capture. Klink had to smile at a couple of the remarks because they were so creative. Unfortunately, some of his remarks lead him to come to the attention of the Gestapo. They strung the prisoner up by his thumbs in an attempt to break the man's spirit and therefore be more manageable. From what Klink could see, nothing short of death was going to break the man's spirit. Like a cockroach, the little Frenchman seemed to be everywhere and into everything. Klink watched with amazement one day LeBeau berating his Sergeant of the Guards. Schultz who just smiled at the little man and patted him on the head and then went about his business as nothing had happened. What was even more amazing was for the first time the little man seemed just as surprised. Dumb struck LeBeau was quiet for the rest of the day.

Now Klink had two headaches, the Englander and the Cockroach. Klink decided if he had to be miserable, so should they. He assigned them both to Barrack Two. If they killed each other it would be one less thing he had to worry about.

On June 25, 1940, Klink announced the armistice between Germany and France had been signed and France was now under the complete control of Germany. Under the terms of the agreement, some of the French POWs would be sent home but most would remain in German custody until the war with Britain was over. Klink's heart broke as he watched LeBeau's silent tears. The Kommandant knew from personal experience how LeBeau felt. He hoped that Berlin was right and Britain would sue of peace in a matter of weeks so these poor men could return home to their families.

Klink was surprised and pleased to see the Englander put his arm around the Frenchman in silent support and comfort. His conscience eased somewhat, Klink returned to his duties in the Kommandantur. Unfortunately Berlin was wrong. Hitler had underestimated the stubborn will of the British people. So the war ground on and much to his dismay, Klink remained Kommandant.

HHHHHHHHHHH

At 0800 hours exactly Major Hochstetter's staff car pulled up followed by a troop transport carrying thirty SS troops. He sailed into Klink's without knocking and stood in front of Klink's desk. He gave Klink a grin that reminded Klink of a rabid dog. Throwing a thick record down on the desk in front of Klink Hochstetler growled, "I finally have you Klink. What a glorious moment for the Fatherland."

Klink glanced at the record and noted his name on it. He swallowed hard and tried to remember what Hogan had told him. "Major, it was my impression that you were here to do a thorough investigation of Field Marshal Hertzog's allegations. How do you propose to do that when you already have found me guilty after less than five minutes in camp?"

Hochstetter curled his lip in disgust and replied, "I was sure of your guilt while I was still in Dusseldorf. I'm just here to gather the evidence to prove it. It makes the trial go along more smoothly don't you think so?" The Major leaned across the desk and looked down at Klink. "Of course you could save us all the trouble and admit your guilt now."

"I am guilty of nothing. I am a loyal German." Klink countered.

The Major tapped the file in front of Klink. "Seems I heard that somewhere before. You were a traitor then and you're a traitor now. The difference is I will not let you go once you are under my authority."

Klink felt his bowels loosen as the abject fear of being back at Gestapo headquarters came rushing back with the same force as when it first happened years ago. The Kommandant was on the edge of pleading for his life when Hogan came sailing into the office like he owned it. Without acknowledging the Major he sat in the chair next to the door and threw his crush cap on top of Klink's desk.

Major Hochstetter was momentary taken aback by Hogan's audacity. Finding his voice he turned back to Klink and in a low barely controlled voice said, "What is this man doing here?"

Ignoring the Major Hogan addressed Klink. "As Senior POW Officer I must protest the presence of SS troops in the compound. This is a Luft Stalag not a rest home for the Bully Boys."

"You know very well Colonel Hogan that the Major is here to investigate the allegations that your man Sergeant Kinchloe struck Field Marshal von Hertzog." Klink said ignoring Hochstetter.

In a more stringent voice the Major repeated his question. "What is this man doing here?"

Both Hogan and Klink continued to ignore Hochstetter while continuing their own conversation.

"You know very well Kinch did not strike that Kraut. And even if he had, the guy had it coming." replied Hogan.

"Hogan you are being insolent which I will not tolerate." responded Klink.

By this time Hochstetter's face was bright red with rage. "WHAT IS THIS MAN DOING HERE?"

Both men turned to Hochstetter and looked at him. "Major, if you're going to be here any length of time I think it's best to get some things out of the way." replied Klink. Counting off on his fingers Klink said, "What is this man doing here? Who is this man? I will encircle the camp with a ring of iron. Heads will roll." Turning to Hogan Klink said, "Did I leave anything out?"

"I think you forgot "Bah!" Hogan remarked thoughtfully, "You know Major, for German to be your first language; you have a very limited vocabulary."

Thunderstruck and in a full rage, Hochstetter looked from Klink to Hogan and back to Klink. "BAH!" he cried as he turned and left the room, slamming the door after him.

"You know Hogan, that was fun and satisfying but do you think it is wise to make Hochstetter angry? asked Klink.

Hogan shrugged, "Is there a time he isn't angry? I am not sure if he needs a good laxative or a good roll in the hay. Either would greatly improve his personality.

"And how does angering Hochstetter help us?" Klink moaned.

"Just warming up the audience before the main show starts Kommandant. When is Von Hertzog due to arrive?"

"I'm still waiting to hear. I had Fräulein Hilda put in a call to Berlin right after roll call." replied a nervous Klink.

"Good, let me know when you hear something." Hogan said standing to leave.

"Hogan, I don't understand how the Field Marshal coming here will help us any."

Hogan retrieved his cap from the Kommandant's desk and placing it back on his head. "We're just going to give them a taste of their own medicine. And if we're really lucky they'll choke to death on it." Hogan then saluted and left the office of a very bewildered Kommandant.

As Hogan crossed the compound he was met by Sergeant Kinchloe. "Got anything for me Kinch?"

"Yeah," said Kinch discreetly handing Hogan a paper while keeping a troubled eye on the SS stationed around the camp. "Our contacts are collecting the documents you requested and Newkirk is ready to go when they arrive. He is taking special pride in this job. You'd think he just got a three day pass with Greta Garbo."

"I do love that my men enjoy their work." said Hogan reading the paper Kinch had given him. "Good work Kinch. With a bit of luck," Hogan said putting his arm around Kinch's shoulder, "we might just pull this off."

Kinch chuckled and replied, "If we do, I think that will prove the existence of God. Nothing short of a miracle can help us now."

In a mock Irish brogue Hogan replied, "Ye need to have faith me lad. That and a good Irish whiskey will see us through this mess."

Laughing, the two men entered the barracks.


	12. Klink Rebounds: Part II

**Klink Rebounds: Part II**

Hogan entered the barracks and went straight down into the tunnels. He found Newkirk in his little cubbyhole working diligently on the task Hogan had assigned him. Newkirk, engrossed in his work, did not see his CO's approach. Hogan watched him work for a moment. He couldn't help but smile and chuckle silently as Newkirk worked. His brow was deeply furrowed and the tip of his tongue was slightly protruding from the corner of his mouth. He reminded Hogan of himself when he young and struggled with his math homework. Hogan pushed the whimsical thought from his mind and approached his ace forger. He gave a soft cough to let Newkirk know he was there without startling the man.

Looking up from his delicate work Newkirk gave the Colonel a slight smile, then leaned back in his chair and tried to stretch the kinks from his tired muscles. Hogan walked over and stood slightly behind the Corporal.

"How's it coming Newkirk?" Hogan asked placing his hand on Newkirk's shoulder and leaning down to see his work.

"It's coming sir," Newkirk said while examining the papers for any errors. "It will be better when I have those papers the underground is getting for us."

"Not to worry, they should be here by tomorrow. Just got a transmission from Max confirming the time of delivery." Hogan replied as he picked up a nearby stool and set it next to Newkirk's makeshift desk. Sitting down on the stool Hogan got to the point of his visit. "Kinch tells me you are extremely happy with your assignment." Hogan raised his hand to stop Newkirk from interrupting. "Now I like it when my men enjoy and take pride in their work but from what I hear your feet haven't touched the ground since you were told what needed to be done. You want to enlighten me as to what's going on?"

Newkirk leaned back in his chair and fished around in his pocket for a cigarette. Finding the last one he had, he lit it and took a deep long drag before answering the Colonel. Exhaling slowing, savoring the flavor, he waited a moment before answering.

"I know you've been to London Guv'nor but did you ever get to the east side, to Stepney?

"Sorry Newkirk I didn't. I was rarely off the base and when I did get to go into town I usually stayed in areas I knew," Hogan replied.

"I was born and raised in Stepney, sir. That is until I was fourteen and my old man kicked me out. I then had to go on the road to make a living for myself." Newkirk took another long drag on his cigarette. "In Stepney you'll find all kinds of people. It's a melting pot for immigrants. Everyone is different, yet at the same time everyone is the same. No matter where you come from, in Stepney you're dirt poor. The bottom of the barrel and everyone wipes their boots on the back of your neck. Sure we have our share of hard cases but the place is full of hard working decent folks too. Take my mum for example. She was a lady in every sense of the word. Her only crime was being poor." Newkirk paused in his story thinking of the mother he loved so dearly. After a moment he shook his head to clear his thoughts and continued.

"Stepney also has one of the largest populations of Jews in England. With everyone struggling to survive, petty things like religion and ethnic backgrounds don't seem as important as they do in other places. While I'm not Jewish sir, many of my closest friends are."

"When we first started hearing rumors about the Nazi's Final Solution, it hit me hard, real hard sir. I found a hidey hole and cried. All I could think about is my friends back home and what would happen to them if Germany wins this war. A lot of them still have family on the Continent. I knew what their reaction was going to be when they finally learned the truth of what's been going on over here." Newkirk said looking away from Hogan, uncomfortable with relating something so personal.

"You never said anything." Hogan said softly.

Newkirk looked back at Hogan and shrugged as if indifferent, "There was no reason to. The operation came first and no matter how many lives we might have been able to save it would never be enough. I can't see any reason to place that kind of a burden on your shoulders. You're carrying more than your share now."

"So this assignment makes you happy because….." Hogan said giving Newkirk a chance to explain further.

Well sir, it's a little difficult to rightly explain. Ol' Klink is a rat fink. I know it, you know it, hell everyone knows it. And as dirty rotten his has been from time to time, he has never crossed the line."

"The line?" inquired Hogan.

"Yes sir, all officers are a heavy burden for a man to bear. Present company excluded of course," Newkirk hastily added.

"Of course," Hogan responded drily. "Good of you to notice."

"Well as I was saying Guv'nor," Newkirk said trying to get his foot out of his mouth. "Officers have a bit of rot in them, nature of the beast. Klink has his share plus some extra thrown in. Even so, he doesn't cross the line. He doesn't hurt people just because he has the power to do so. I remember when he thought he had made Schultz sick. True, it was just a con you were running, sir but he believed it. And he did try and help Kinch with that crazy General, even though he knew it would lad him in a peck of trouble. So at least he has a heart, as dried up and shriveled as it is."

Newkirk took another drag and then crushed out the cigarette on the bottom of his boot. "When I found out we were doing this job it made my heart feel glad. One, I get to help Kinch. Two, even though I'm helping the Kommandant, I'm sticking it to those Nazi bastards by giving them a taste of their own medicine. I love it."

Hogan's face broke into a broad smile. "You're a sick and twisted man Newkirk. I like that in a co-conspirator."

Getting up from the stool, Hogan patted Newkirk on the back. "Keep up the good work solider." Hogan left so Newkirk could get back to his work.

HHHHHHHHH

On April 27, 1942, a set of five trucks roared into the compound. Today was an unusual day because the morning had brought not only new POWs but replacement guards. Both the prisoners and the guards lined up for inspection by the Kommandant. Klink walked down the steps of the Kommandantur to see what the day had brought him. He looked over the prisoners for a moment and then asked Schultz for a list of their names. Perusing the names he stopped at one particular name. Looking up he immediately focused on the man in question. A short older man stood in his camp dressed in a Russian uniform. Klink wondered how this could be. The conflict with Russia was nothing short of an apocalyptic war. No quarter was given by either side and none was asked for. How could a mistake of this magnitude been made? Standing next to the Russian was an American Staff Sergeant. Looking back down at the list he identified the man as James Kinchloe. Klink studied the two men for a moment. He had the feeling, and he didn't know how he knew but he knew, the Negro Sergeant was somehow responsible for the Russian being here.

Sergeant Kinchloe met the Kommandant's gaze without glancing away. Klink saw the man was not in the least bit intimidated by him. Yet at the same time, he was non-confrontational. The Kommandant realized Sergeant Kinchloe was so secure in himself and his abilities he did not feel the need to put on a show for the enemy. For a brief moment Klink wished he could be more like the American.

After contemplating the problem for a moment he made a decision. Klink knew if he brought the mistake to the attention of his superiors what kind of place they would send the Soviet. Since Russia had not signed the Geneva Convention they were not bound by its rules. The treatment of German prisoners was horrific. Germany treated its Soviet prisoners in a like manner even though the Accords forbid it. Klink gave an internal shrug. While he knew he should report the error and send the Russian to the proper camp, he decided against it. Klink just didn't have the heart to do it. He decided to pretend not to notice the Russian. If his superiors found out about Sergeant Vladimir Minsk he would simply plead ignorance. He would tell them when he saw the name on the roster that it was another he thought it was another mongrel American. Sometimes, he thought, it pays to be thought of as der Dorf Trottel.*

Klink gave his usual dull speech about how the war was now over for the prisoners, how the camp was escape proof and how he was the toughest Kommandant in all of Germany. He wasn't sure about the POWs but it bored him to death and he was glad to be done with it. Dismissing the prisoners, he turned his attention to the new guards.

As usual they were a mismatched bunch, those too old to serve in combat, the ones who were severely injured in combat with permanent disabilities and the very young. He looked at the young ones. They couldn't be more that fourteen or fifteen years old. They should be in school not holding a machine gun. He felt a brief sense of nostalgia for his lost youth.

One youthful face stood out. While not boy like some of the other guards, still a young man in his twenties. What stood out for Klink was the big smile on his face. He reminded Klink of a young Schultz. Glancing down at the roster he noticed the man's name was Corporal Karl Langenscheidt. Klink noted that he had been previously assigned to the Fallschirmjagers. Klink shuttered. He knew they were very indoctrinated by the Nazi propaganda. He wondered if the man was sent here to spy on him. He looked at Langenscheidt again. He looked as innocent as a baby in its mother's arms. Klink decided he didn't trust the young man and would keep an eye on him. At the first opportunity, he would get him transferred.

April 28, 1942, Klink sat at his desk going over the miles of paperwork, all in triplicate; he was forced to do every day. He wasn't a Kommandant; he was a bookkeeper, a paper pusher, a bureaucrat. Still it was better than combat. The last two wars had filled Klink with a dread of being on the front line. Day after day seeing friends die, always afraid he was going to be next. No, he would take the endless mindless paperwork over combat any day.

A knock at the door interrupted his musings. His new Secretary, Fräulein Helga Rosch, opened the door and announced that the Man of Confidence was waiting to see him. Klink nodded and told Fräulein Helga to show the man in. He sighed wearily. The MOC was here with another long list of complaints. Technical Sergeant Thomas Walker was a thoroughly tedious and unlikable man. Klink wondered how such a man was voted to be the voice of the prison population. He might be able to tolerate the man better if he thought the man genuinely had his men's welfare in mind. Unfortunately that did not appear to be the case. In Klink's opinion the man was an opportunist and cared more for his own comfort than adequately representing the men who had elected him.

"Show him in," Klink groaned.

Sergeant Walker entered the office and snapped off a proper salute to the Kommandant, "Sergeant Walker reporting sir."

Klink returned the salute in a halfhearted manner. "At ease Sergeant, what seems to be the problem today?"

Walker went from standing at attention to parade rest. "Herr Kommandant, I respectfully request that I be consulted on the placement of new prisoners."

"For what reason should I have to consult you regarding barrack assignments?"

"Well sir you don't understand the dynamics of each prisoners personality. The right placement for the right individual cuts down on potential problems."

"Potential problems," Klink said nodding as if he understood what the Sergeant was getting at.

"Yes sir, I believe people are happiest when they are with people like themselves; people who have a similar background. As a German Officer I am sure you would understand." Walker said with a sly smile.

"Similar background," Klink repeated. "Who do you want moved and to where?"

"I have a list here Herr Kommandant." Walker said as he handed him a sheet of paper.

Klink took the paper without looking at it. "I'll take it under advisement," Klink said dismissing the Sergeant.

Coming to attention, Walker saluted and then left the office. Klink looked at the sheet of paper like it was a dead rat he had just found in his shoe. He didn't have to look to see whose names were on the list and why. Walker would never come out and say it but Klink knew he wanted the barracks segregated, not only by nationality but by race as well. Unlike other larger camps, Klink had not set up specialized areas for the different Allies. Instead of having certain barracks for French and other set for British and yet another for American, Klink had decided to let the POWs freely mix together.

Looking at the paper he saw Sergeants Minsk and Kinchloe at the top of the list. For their protection and to keep Walker off his back, Klink decided to transfer them to Barracks Two. As for the rest of the names on the list, Walker could just suck it up and get over himself. Crumbling up the paper, Klink threw it in the trash.

Calling for Fräulein Helga, Klink asked for Sergeant Schultz to come to his office. Schultz quickly appeared slightly out of breath. Wherever he was, he must have run the entire way. "Schultz, have Minsk and Kinchloe pack their things immediately. They are moving to Barracks Two."

"And if they ask why?"

"Because I ordered it and I'm the Kommandant, that's why."

"Yes Kommandant," Schultz said, "I will see to it immediately." Schultz saluted and turned to leave when the Kommandant stopped him.

"One more thing," Klink said getting up from his chair and walking around the desk to stand face to face with Schultz. "The guard, Langenscheidt, how is he working out?"

A smile crossed the big man's face. "Just fine Kommandant. He is a hard worker and both the guards and the prisoners like him."

Klink frowned in confusion. "The prisoners like him?"

"Yes, he does his job but isn't heavy handed about it. The prisoners seem to appreciate that while he enforces the rules he doesn't use them as an excuse to abuse them. The guards like him because he is such a personable and polite young man. He is very respectful, especially to the older guards."

"But can he be trusted?" asked a nervous Klink.

"Trusted? What do you mean?"

Klink lean in closer to Schultz, "Gestapo?"

Schultz gave a low chuckle. "Nein Herr Kommandant, he has no love of the Gestapo."

Klink chewed his thumb nail in thought. "But he was with the paratroopers. They are a very gung-ho lot."

"Not Karl," Schultz said with a big smile. "The only fighting he is interested in happens at recess. He was a teacher before the war. That is why he says he likes it here. He says it is peaceful and no one shoots at him."

"You like this young man?"

"Yes I do," responded Schultz.

"Very well," Klink said returning to his chair. "Thank you for your time Sergeant, dismissed."

Once Schultz was gone, Klink was left alone in his office to think about his concerns regarding Langenscheidt. The man was like a large untrained puppy dancing around his feet. Everywhere he went he seemed to be tripping over the young man with his wide grin and pleasant manners. Was he just what Schultz said he was? Was he seeing shadows where there were none? He wanted to trust those around him but he was afraid. Klink felt alone and isolated from everyone and everything. He knew he had to learn to trust again if he ever was going to find a speck of happiness but he wasn't sure he could. Klink felt as much of a prisoner as any POW in this camp. The only difference was his fences were not barbed wire but his memories.

On May 12, 1942, a truck pulled up to the Kommandantur and a Gestapo officer got out. Klink having been altered by the guard house was standing on the porch leading to his office.

"Kommandant Klink," the officer said stopping short of the steps. "I am Captain Wagner of the Gestapo. I have a prisoner for you. He is a special case and is to be assigned here by the order of Field Marshal Von Hauser."

"A special prisoner?" Klink repeated confused as to what was happening.

"Yes, a downed fighter pilot," Wagner responded.

"An officer…here? This is a camp for enlisted men not officers Captain." Klink sputtered.

"As I said he is a special case." Wagner said in a tone that made it clear the debate was closed. Turning he motioned to the other guards and the POW was taken from the back of the truck.

Klink's jaw dropped open when he saw the prisoner was an American Colonel.

"Verdammt," Klink whispered to no one in particular.

*_the village idiot_

_I wish to thank everyone who has posted a review, emailed me, given me helpful advice, subscribed to and/or placed this story in their favorites. I have tried to tell each one of you how wonderful I think you all are but just in case I have missed someone (and I assure you it was not intentional), THANK YOU from the bottom of my cold twisted heart. I heart each and everyone one of you. And to those who are reading but too shy to comment, I heart each one of you too. A special thanks to those brave enough to point out my errors. I really appreciate it more than you can know. I wish to also thank Tirathon, who did a review of another author's work. The author was making the same grammatical mistake as I have unknowingly been making. By pointing it out, I was able to correct it. (Well this chapter onwards at least.)_


	13. A Tale of Two Colonels: Part I

**A Tale of Two Colonels: Part I**

_Thank you so much to Susan M.M. and Sgt. Moffitt for your wonderful assistance. Thanks also to SlytherinDragoon for your unfailing support._

Kinch had just kicked the winning goal when the Field Marshal's staff car, followed closely by Major Hochestter's, entered the camp and stopped in front of the Kommandantur. Burkhalter, Hertzog and Hochstetter exited their vehicle, quickly mounted the porch steps and disappeared inside the outer office. Nudging LeBeau and giving Newkirk a nod, the trio causally walked back to their barracks. Inside Carter was playing a game of solitaire at the common table. Without breaking his stride, Newkirk pulled Carter to his feet. They both joined the others just as Kinch knocked on Hogan's door.

"Come in," came the muffled reply.

Kinch opened the door to find Hogan lying on the bottom bunk, reading a book.

"The Big Brass has finally arrived and Hochstetter's with them," replied Kinch as he moved towards the coffee pot, followed by his bunkmates.

"Okay," Hogan said as he closed his book and sat up. "Fire up the coffee pot and let's see what everyone is up just in case. I may need to head over there and interrupt their little party."

Kinch, not waiting for Hogan's command, already had the listening device set up and operational. As the Heroes gathered around the device, familiar voices could be heard.

"_This is not a social visit Klink," Burkhalter's voice bellowed. "You are being investigated for conduct unbecoming an officer, willful disregard of a direct order and fraternization with the enemy."_

"_Of course Mein General," Klink said nervously. _

Hogan thought he could actually hear Klink sweating; the fear evident in the Kommandant's voice. He leaned closer to the coffee pot as not to miss anything being said.

"_I don't see why I have to waste my time with this sniveling excuse for horse excrement. Berlin has my written statement," Hertzog said with distain. "He should have been already relieved of his command and be in irons. It is an insult to my rank and dignity that he is not."_

"_We're here to get to the bottom of things. I think everyone here wants to get to the truth of the matter," Burkhalter replied._

"_Bah, what does the Gestapo care about truth? It is results we are interested in." Hochstetter spat._

"_Now gentlemen," Klink began in a sycophantic tone. "Let's have some brandy to get the meeting started."_

Hogan could hear the tinkle of glass and then a sharp crack like something hitting Klink's desk.

"_I told you we are not here for a social visit, Klink. Now the Major and I will need some where to conduct our interviews and I think your office will do nicely. We will also need the use of your secretary, Hilda, to record the proceedings. From this moment you are officially relieved of command and confined to your quarters until further notice. Guard," Burkhalter yelled._

The Heroes listened as the door of the Kommandant's office opened and to the sounds of heavy footsteps shuffling into the office.

"_You called for me Herr General," the voice of Sergeant Schultz asked.._

"_Yes Sergeant," replied Burkhalter. "Please escort Colonel Klink to his quarters and make sure he remains there. If he attempts to leave, shoot him."_

"_Jawohl, Herr General," Schultz replied._

"_Wait," Hochstetter interjected. "You can't mean this fool is to guard Klink? That is like the blind leading the blind. Surely there is another guard more qualified than this buffoon." _

"_Well," Schultz replied thoughtfully. "Corporals Fritz and Langenscheidt are available. Both have just returned from leave and haven't been added to the duty roster yet."_

"_Fine, fine," Hochstetler declared with impatience and annoyance. "They'll do. You can have them each do twelve hour shifts.'_

"_I don't think they will like that very much Major. To have to stand watch for twelve hours is hard." Schultz replied._

"_What do I care," Hochstetter said as his voice became louder. "They'll pull twenty-four hour duty if they are told to. Klink what kind of camp are you running here? Your men openly question their orders. If you were in the Gestapo Sergeant, I would have you shot for questioning your orders."_

"_Then it's a good thing I'm not in the Gestapo," came the almost whispered reply._

"_Enough of this," Burkhalter ordered. "Klink, go to your quarters immediately. Schultz, get the men you spoke of and bring them here so I can brief them. Also get the VIP quarters ready for the Field Marshall. Both the Major and I will be staying in town. I will make up a list of those to be interviewed. Those interviews will start at 0800 tomorrow."_

Hogan pulled the plug on the coffee pot ending their listening in on the conversation taking place in the Kommandant's office.

"Next step Colonel?" Kinch asked with a hint of a smile.

"Radio Max and set up a meeting. I am going to need a pretty girl and she is going to have to go into the lion's den so she can't be faint of heart." Hogan said with his forehead furrowed in thought.

"What about ol' Klink. Are you going to try and see him?" Newkirk asked.

"No not yet," Hogan replied, "Not until we got everything set up and ready to go. Right now he has to hang in there and trust I know what I'm doing."

"And of course you do know what you're doing, right Colonel?" Carter half asked and half declared.

"At this point Carter, I'm not so sure."

In his quarters, Klink paced nervously back and forth across the living room. In his agitated state he found he could not sit still. The thought of the investigation soured his stomach and he was half afraid if he stopped moving he would become sick. He could not believe he let Hogan talk him into this. Why did he trust him? Wasn't he the enemy? Yet Klink was very aware out of all the officers he knew; only Hogan was the one he knew he could depend on. He shook his head at the thought and wondered how his enemy had become his only hope.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Colonel Klink was taken aback by the appearance of the American Colonel. Motioning for Captain Wagner and his men to follow him, Klink went to his office and sat down behind his desk. He used the few minutes it took to bring the prisoner to his office, as time to gather his thoughts. As the new POW was brought to stand in front of Klink's desk, Wagner handed Klink the necessary paperwork.

"I am still not clear why this man is here, Captain. This is a camp for enlisted men; it is not set up for officers. He will be basically isolated, without any of the comforts or privileges due his rank." Klink said as he examined the documents.

"That is not our concern," the Captain replied. "Our concern is following orders. This man has been ordered to this camp by Berlin. If you have a problem with those orders Colonel, I suggest you take it up with the General Staff."

Klink visibly paled. Panic rose up from the deepest depth of his soul and he felt his throat constrict as if he was being garroted. "No," he choked out. "That won't be necessary Captain. All your paperwork appears to be in good order."

"Very good," Captain Wagner said as he slapped his black leather gloves into his open palm. "Then my men and I will be on our way." Without waiting to be dismissed or saluting Klink, Wagner turned and left the office.

Klink stared at the closed door for a moment before turning to the American. He was aware that the officer before him had not missed the discourtesy the Gestapo officer had shown him or the implications of the insult. Klink felt his face burn with shame. He didn't understand why he should care what this man thought of him. He was the enemy, nothing more. Klink took a good look at the downed pilot. Dark hair, deep brown eyes, boyish face, Klink couldn't imagine too many girls who would not swoon at this man's feet. He felt the twitch of jealousy and envy.

Unlike other POWs who came to the camp, this man did not look angry, tired or defeated. Klink glanced back at the paperwork Wagner had given him. The silent man's name was Colonel Robert Edward Hogan. Klink read the methods the Gestapo used to 'question' the American. He looked back up at the American and did not see a broken man. What he saw a man tempered by the fire, hardened, stronger, more determined than he had been before. Klink recoiled slightly from those thoughts, suddenly a little afraid of this Colonel Hogan.

Klink's throat went dry and he had to take a sip of water before he was able to call for the guard on duty.

Schultz came into the room and saluted Klink, which Klink returned. "This is Colonel Hogan. He will be spending the rest of the war with us. I am placing him in Barracks One with Sergeant Walker." Turning to Hogan he continued, "He is the MOC and will help you get settled. We never had an escape here at Stalag XIII and I don't expect you to be the first. I try to be a fair Kommandant but any attempts at escape will be result in severe punishment. Do you understand?"

"Understood," Hogan replied.

Klink sat back in the chair and studied this man again. The earlier determination seemed to have eroded and tired cracks appeared in the persona he was trying to project. Klink considered him for a moment and then asked, "When is the last time you have eaten Colonel?"

He saw Hogan hesitate. His eyes darted to Schultz and then back to Klink. Hogan slowly licked his dry lips but remained silent. Klink frowned and stood up. He understood the confusion and paranoia that Hogan was dealing with but he had to maintain control of the conversation. "Colonel, I asked you when you have last eaten. I am expecting an answer." He watched as at first there was a mere spark and then his eyes seemed to suddenly blaze with defiance. Incredible, Klink thought, this man probably hasn't eaten in several days and yet he is willing to continue to suffer rather than give me an answer.

"Sergeant, please escort the Colonel to the cooler. He will only be fed when he makes the request himself." Klink ordered as he sat down in his chair.

"But Kommandant, surely we can give him something to eat before sending him to the cooler," pleaded Schultz.

"No, follow your orders Sergeant before I make you a private."

"Jawohl Kommandant," Schultz replied wearily. "Come," he said to Hogan as he gently took his arm and started to lead him out of the office.

"Wait just a moment. Aren't you forgetting something Colonel?" asked Klink.

Hogan turned slightly towards Klink and saluted the best he could with his shackled wrists. Klink gave a soft groan and berated himself for forgetting to unshackle the man. Returning the salute Klink said, "Schultz, make sure you remove his restrains when he gets to the cooler." Moments later, the American was gone and Klink was left alone with his thoughts.

HHHHHHHH

Hogan carefully made his way through the woods. Cautiously stopping at each sound in order to discern if the sound he heard was one of the nocturnal denizens of the forest or from a more sinister and deadly one. He arrived at the rendezvous a few minutes early to check it out before his meeting with Max. Once he assured himself that everything was as it should be, he hunkered down and waited. It was not long before Max arrived with a pretty blonde who looked about twenty. Moving from his hiding place, Hogan greeted the resistance leader.

"Ah Papa Bear, good to see you are well," replied Max soundly relieved.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you Max. Who is the very lovely Fräulein?" Hogan asked with an appreciative note to his voice.

"This is my niece Olga," Max said. "She has been working for us for the last two months."

"I don't know Max. What we have in mind is dangerous and I would feel more comfortable if I had someone more seasoned to work with."

"Do not worry Colonel, Olga can handle it. I stake my life on it."

"That's fine Max," replied Hogan, "But I am staking not only my life but the lives of my men on whether or not she can handle the assignment. Things can get messy. I'd hate for her to get into trouble that I can't get her out of. Hertzog is crazy and I mean crazy compared to the other crazy party line Nazis. I can't promise she will come back in the same condition she left in."

"Olga knows the risks. She will do what she has to in order to accomplish the mission. I am no more fond of her doing this than you are but she is determined."

"Alright, just so everyone knows the risk involved. Olga I want you to come to the camp tomorrow with these papers," Hogan said handing her a packet. "Say you are there to see Klink. When questioned, only speak with the fat General, Burkhalter. He likes pretty young ladies so play it up. Act like your hesitant to give him the papers but finally give in like you can't resist his charms. Once you do, make any excuse to get out of the camp. Max she will have to go into hiding until we are sure Hertzog has been neutralized. Do you understand?"

"Yes," both Olga and Max answered at the same time.

"Good, I will see you tomorrow then." Hogan said as he disappeared into the shadows of the night.

HHHHHHHHH

Unable to concentrate on his paperwork, Klink decided to go into the compound and make sure everything in the camp was working at maximum efficiency. As he walked out onto the porch leading to the Kommandantur, he decided to start his inspection at the guard's barracks. He descended the steps and started in the direction of the barracks when he heard someone say his name. Turning he saw Sergeant Kinchloe and frowned. The Sergeant immediately popped off a proper salute, which Klink returned.

"Begging your pardon sir," Kinchloe began. "But I need to speak to you for a moment."

Klink's frown deepened. Already agitated by the stubborn American, he wasn't in the mood for POWs who broke protocol. "Since when do you address me Sergeant? If you have a complaint you need to go through your chain of command."

"Please Kommandant, its important. I'll only take five minutes of your time. If after you hear what I have to say, you want to send me to the cooler, I'll go without complaint."

Klink had turned to walk away from Kinchloe but stopped when he heard the pleading in the man's voice. Knowing the pride this man had, Klink stopped and turned back to face the Sergeant. "Very well Sergeant, as you would say, I'm all ears."

"Thank you sir," Kinchloe began. "It's about the officer brought into camp today."

"What about him?"

"You sent him to the cooler."

"He was insubordinate." Klink said becoming angry at having to defend himself.

"I understand sir. He can be a handful at times. Stubborn as a Kentucky mule. He's always has been that way." Kinchloe replied.

"You know this man?" Klink inquired.

Kinchloe chuckled, "Very well sir. I knew him back in the states. It seems our paths keep crossing."

"What do you want Sergeant?"

"Release him from the cooler. Use me as an excuse. That way both of you will be able to save face. I know you are a fair man and you would not want his death on your conscience."

"You think he could die?" asked an alarmed Klink.

"He's that stubborn sir,"

Klink thought for a moment, "No, I can't let him usurp my authority."

"I'll bring him around sir. He just needs to understand his situation. He won't believe you but he will believe me."

Klink pondered the matter for a few more moments and finally made a decision. "Alright," replied Klink. "I'll have him released but you are responsible. He either submits to my authority or it will be you in the cooler. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Kommandant, you do,"

"One more thing Sergeant," Klink warned. "Do not break the chain of command again or there will be dire consequences for you."

Kinchloe and Klink exchanged salutes and Klink headed off to the cooler to have Hogan released.

When Klink reached Hogan's cell, he found him sitting on the cold concrete floor with his arms resting on his knees and his head resting on his arms. Hogan heard the turning of the lock on his cell and looked up. Upon seeing the Kommandant, he struggled to his feet and stood at attention. Klink took two steps into the cell, unsure what to expect from this man.

"I have been led to believe you know a Sergeant James Kinchloe." Klink saw the flicker of recognition shine in Hogan's eyes before the mask he wore fell into place. Satisfied he had not been lied to, Klink continued. "He has given me assurances, that you will behave yourself once I release you. I suggest you accept you are a prisoner of the Third Reich. You will also show me the respect I deserve. You may not like me. You may hate me but you will show me the respect my rank and position dictates. If you do not, Sergeant Kinchloe has agreed to accept punishment that should be yours."

Klink watched as anger crossed Hogan's face, just as quickly to disappear. Reassured that his point had been made, Klink ordered the guard to escort him to the barracks. At the last minute, Klink decided to place him in Barracks Two so the Sergeant would be better able to keep him under control. Walker wouldn't like it but any day he could make the vainglorious Sergeant unhappy, was a good day for Klink. Smiling for the first time today, Klink headed off to do a surprise inspection of the guard's barracks.


	14. A Tale of Two Colonels: Part II

**A Tale of Two Colonels: Part II**

Klink stood at the window mindlessly fingering the heavy drapes while staring out into the compound. He watched as the guards and prisoners went about their daily activities, seemingly unconcerned with the plight of their Kommandant. With a sigh he let the curtain fall back into place. Clasping his hands behind his back, he moved from the window. It seemed as if he had been pacing for hours. He had tried reading and listening to his phonograph but nothing seemed to sooth his restless and troubled mind. Klink supposed he should be grateful. The last time General Burkhalter had him arrested he had spent the time in the cooler while Schultz put together a list of volunteers for his firing squad. He had pretended not to care but the realization that he was so unpopular with the men had stung. Of course Schultz had been joking somewhat and not every man had jumped at the chance to be a part of his firing squad but enough had volunteered.

The Kommandant sat in the chair with a decided thump, almost as if his body was too weary to continue to support his weight anymore. He leaned back in the chair and let his head fall back. The ticking of the nearby clock sounded like a metronome, keeping time with his beating heart and tickling off the seconds left in his life. Klink wished he had some visitors. So far he had left been alone in his gilded prison.

Slowly rising from the chair he made his way into the bathroom. Opening the linden closet he reached up to the top shelf. Pushing his hand under a stack of neatly folded towels he pulled out some magazines. Sitting down on the toilet, he thumbed through some of the pictures. Sometimes, after a particularly bad date, he would look at the pictures while he fumbled under the blankets. It offered some small respite from the pain of being Klink. Tonight the pictures may as well have been of elephants for all the interest he was able to gather for them. He idly wondered if Hogan ever had this problem. Somehow he doubted it. Women seemed to enjoy his company far too much. Throwing them on the floor in disgust, he began to prowl his quarters.

As he wandered, he touched various objects that he valued. Usually they gave him a sense of pride and accomplishment. Tonight it was if they belonged to someone else. Entering his bedroom he pulled his brother's violin from the closet. Lovingly he caressed the case with the tips of his fingers. He placed his hands on the latches to open the case but hesitated. Placing the instrument back in its place in the closet, he left the bedroom. Klink did not think even listening to Randloph's voice could ease the unrest in his soul.

Without conscious thought, he found himself back at the window. He watched as Hogan interacted with his men. Though he could not hear what was being said, he watched everyone's body language. It was something he never had thought of doing before. Klink was amazed at the attention and admiration he received not only from his men but the guards as well. Klink frowned. Command was always difficult for him and yet Hogan made it seem effortless. He watched as the other prisoners laughed at something Hogan had said. Always the life of the party, Klink thought. Hogan could charm anyone, enemy or friend.

Just as he was about to turn from the window, Hogan seemed to notice Klink for the first time. Smiling, Hogan saluted Klink, who automatically returned the gesture. He was about to motion Hogan over to the window when the bell for evening roll call sounded. After roll call the prisoners would be confined to the barracks. Klink realized he would be spending the rest of the evening alone. How he wished for someone to talk to. Even Schultz would be a welcome reprieve. Though the night was still young, Klink went and made ready for bed.

Laying in the dark, he curled himself into a small ball. He strained to hear any noise from outside. The night was as quiet as a grave, his grave. Klink shuttered at the thought. Clutching the quilt close to his chest, he withdrew inside himself and tried to find some peace and comfort there.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Klink had just gotten off the phone with Colonel Burkhalter, his direct superior, when Fräulein Helga knocked on his door.

"Come in," he said distractedly.

She opened the door and gave him one of the sweetest smiles he had seen in a long time. He felt his heart beat a little faster.

"Sergeant Walker is here to see you sir. He says it is urgent."

"I'm sure it is," he replied drily. "Send him in."

She nodded and turned to the outer office, "You can go in now."

Sergeant Walker came into the office and saluted the Kommandant. Standing at attention Walker announced, "Sorry to interrupt Kommandant but we have a situation which requires your attention."

"And this situation cannot wait for our scheduled meeting?" Klink tersely replied.

"No sir. I thought this was something which needed to be brought to your immediate attention."

"Well get on with it," Klink said waving his hand dismissively. "What's so important?"

"The officer that arrived two months ago, he doesn't belong here. I suggest he be sent to an Oflag as soon as possible."

"Oh you do, do you?"

Yes sir," an oblivious Walker replied. "As I said, he doesn't belong here. He is a trouble maker and he doesn't respect the chain of command."

Klink looked incredulous at the man before him. Placing his hands on the desk top, Klink rose to his feet. "Really," Klink said.

Walker seemed unaware of the verbal minefield which he was now treading blindly through. "Yes sir, he is disrupting the men. There will be trouble if he stays."

"What is he doing which is so troublesome?"

"The men are confused as who is in charge. They are deferring to his rank. That is not how things are run in a Stalag. The confusion is making the men nervous and there could be trouble if this is not resolved quickly."

"I see," Klink said as he walked over to the coat rack and got his uniform cap. He placed it on his head and reached for the riding crop he used as a swagger stick. "Come Sergeant; let me see this turmoil that has been created in my camp." Not waiting for Walker to respond, Klink turned and exited the Kommandantur. Squinting due to the bright sunlight, Klink looked around for the source of the trouble Walker had described. Klink located Colonel Hogan leaning up against the wall of Barracks 2, talking with Sergeant Kinchloe and one of the newer prisoners, Sergeant Kevin Olsen.

Klink walked down the steps and across the compound. He noted that Hogan had noticed him as soon as he had started down the steps but chose to pretend he had not. When he got near enough to overhear what they were talking about, Hogan called them to attention. The men saluted the Kommandant.

"Kommandant," Hogan said in a tight voice.

"As you were," Klink responded while returning the gesture.

While the other two men relaxed, Klink noticed that Hogan remained guarded and weary. "It has come to my attention that there are certain problems with the chain of command. Would someone here care to enlighten me as to the nature of the problem?"

"The nature of the problem is that this man is usurping my authority," Walker spouted off behind Klink.

Glancing back at Walker Klink replied, "I don't think I was speaking to you Sergeant." Looking at Hogan once again, Klink repeated his question.

"I don't know what you're talking about Herr Kommandant." Hogan replied.

"In my office Colonel," Klink said as he started towards the Kommandantur. Returning his things to their proper place, Klink said down behind his desk. He noticed not only was Hogan standing before him but Walker as well. "I don't remember requesting your presence Sergeant," Klink said in an irritated tone.

"But Kommandant, he…." Walker's voice trailed off under the intense Prussian stare.

"Good day Sergeant. I think I can handle matters from here."

Walker left the office flustered and muttering to no one in particular. Hogan remained silent and regarded Klink with a mixture of humor and barely concealed suspicion.

"You may be wondering why I have asked you here, Colonel."

"The thought may have crossed my mind," Hogan conceded.

"Sergeant Walker claims you are undermining his authority. Is that true?"

"If you think my not allowing him to use certain prisoners as his own personal slaves while he and his buddies sit on their butts and take a lion's share of food and supplies, then yeah its true."

Klink nodded thoughtfully and then motioned to a nearby chair. "Please sit Colonel." He wasn't sure why he was being so informal with this man. He had never let another prisoner sit in his presence before. The Kommandant reassured himself that it was due to his respect for Hogan's rank, not the growing sense of respect he was beginning to feel towards this man. Hogan glanced at the chair and sat without comment.

"I had suspected as much," Klink began. "Schultz tells me you are adjusting well to your situation."

A smile played across Hogan's lips. "Oh I keep busy."

"Good, good. Would you care to be the Senior POW?"

Hogan produced a small chuckle and favored Klink with a broad smile. "I thought I already was."

"You are in rank but not in fact. I want to make you the prisoners' new liaison."

The smile disappeared from his face and was replaced with confusion. "Walker is the elected MOC."

"Walker is a parasite and is not interested in his men, only how he can best feather his own bed. Are you interested in the position?"

Hogan pondered the proposal for a moment and then said, "You'd have to transfer him and his cronies. Otherwise he will just make trouble for the men."

"Give me a list of men to transfer and I will do the rest."

"Why Kommandant? Why go to all this trouble?"

"You are too young to have fought in the Great War but I was there. There was a certain understanding then between nations that over ruled any ideological disagreements those nations might have had. Pilots were knights of the skies. Captured enemy pilots were respected and well treated. Things have changed in this war but I still remember. Besides," Klink said with a hint of a smile. "Walker can't out German a German no matter how much he tries. Americans just don't have the discipline. Do you accept my proposal Colonel?"

"I accept but for the men, not you."

"Fair enough, I will make the announcement after the transfers are completed."

"Just one more thing Kommandant, break them up. Send them to different camps so they can't take over that camp too."

"Duly noted Colonel, if there isn't anything else, you are dismissed."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After morning roll call Sergeant Kinchloe was summoned to the Kommandant's office to be interviewed by General Burkhalter and Major Hochstetter. As Senior POW Officer, Hogan was present for the interview. Kinch gave a detailed and honest report of the events which lead to the incident with Hertzog in the compound.

"And you say you just grabbed the swagger stick and did not come into contact with the man himself?" the Major asked.

"Yes sir, I was just trying to stop him from striking the Kommandant."

"Why should you care?" Hochstetter asked as he circled Kinch. In his black uniform he looked like a buzzard circling in the sky, waiting for something to die so it can feed.

"Normally I wouldn't but everything happened so fast that I didn't have time to think about it, just react."

"Hmmm," Hochstetter said nodding and still circling.

"Major will you please stand still," Burkhalter bellowed from behind Klink's desk. "You're making me dizzy."

The Major stopped and shot the General a look which conveyed his annoyance but wisely held his tongue. General Burkhalter raised one eyebrow and stared at Hochstetter. Hochstetter ground his teeth and looked at the General for another moment before turning his attention back to Kinch. The game of chicken was over and Burkhalter had won.

"You understand don't you, Sergeant, the problems that arise when an inferior places his hands on a member of the master race?" Hochstetter leaned in close to Kinch, their noses only centimeters apart. "No matter what the reason," he said between clenched teeth.

Master race my Aunt Tilly," came a muttered reply from the corner of the room.

"Hogan," Burkhalter slapped the top of the desk in anger. "You are here as a military courtesy. Any further comments will result in you being ejected from these proceedings. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, General," Hogan replied.

"As I said Major, I did not touch him. I merely prevented him from striking the Kommandant by grabbing the swagger stick," Kinch calmly replied.

"Why would Hertzog, a highly decorated and valued officer of the Third Reich, tell a different story," Hochstetter said as he moved away from Kinch.

"Who can understand the mind of a crazed lunatic…..uh excuse me, a valued officer," replied Kinch with a straight face.

Burkhalter turn his face and tried to get his grin under control before Hochstetter noticed. "That will be enough editorializing Sergeant. We want the facts and only the facts."

"Yes sir, sorry General," Kinch replied with a small smile of his own.

A small knock at the door interrupted any further discussions. Sergeant Schultz opened the door and announced, "Sorry to interrupt but there is a Fraulein Olga Holzklau at the gate and she wants to see the Kommandant. She states it is urgent."

"Let her in," replied Burkhalter. "This should be interesting."

"Yes sir," replied Schultz. As he started to shut the door he noticed Fräulein Hilda recording the proceedings. "Hi there bay-bee," he said with a twinkle in his eye and a small wave of his hand. She returned his smile but remained silent.

"Schultz," Burkhalter roared. "You have been dismissed!"

"Yes Herr General," Schultz responded in his most military manner and closed the door behind him.

"I wonder what she wants with Klink," Hochstetter mused.

"Hope it's that pretty blonde who has been coming around. She's a real looker," Hogan said with a pronounced leer in his voice.

"Hogan, you are talking about a German citizen," admonished Burkhalter. After a brief pause he asked, "How pretty is she?"

"Very," replied Hogan.

"Hmm, perhaps we should conclude this interview for now. I would like to talk with his young lady. To gather information pertinent to the investigation, of course," he added quickly.

"I'm sure," Hochstetter added dubiously. "Perhaps I should help with the interview."

"I don't think so, Major," Burkhalter replied. "Everyone is dismissed until after lunch. We'll pick up from where we left off then."

Klink stood on the other side of the door linking his office to his quarters. He had tried to listen in on current conversation but his nervousness over being caught severely impaired his ability to hear everything. He was able to hear that a girl was at the gate to see him. What girl he wondered. He had not been with anyone in so long he was sure certain parts of his anatomy were on the verge of atrophy. This was Hogan's doing, he was sure of it. But how could Hogan arrange such a thing and what was he supposed to say if the General asked him about her? He desperately wanted to talk to Hogan, to have him reassure him.

Klink moved away from the door and went to the window. He wished the window was on the other side of the building. Then perhaps he had a chance to catch Hogan's attention. Just as he looked out the window, he saw Langenscheidt crossing the compound headed for the mess hall. He must have just come off of duty or had been relieved in order to get something to eat. Nervously he tapped on the window. The young corporal turned and looked at his commanding officer. Klink motioned for him to come to the window. Langenscheidt looked cautiously around before approaching the window. Klink cracked the window slightly and address his subordinate.

"Langenscheidt can you do me a favor? I need to talk to Colonel Hogan. Can you ask him to come to my quarters?"

The Corporal thought for a moment and then grinned at Klink. "My orders are you are not to leave your quarters. No one said you could not have visitors." Langenscheidt then turned and hurried toward Barracks 2. Klink smiled. While technically true, the exact order was for him to be confided to his quarters, it was also implied that as a prisoner any visitors had to have Burkhalter's consent. He fondly remembered the Corporal's name was not on the list Schultz had gathered during his last incardination. He felt very grateful to the young man for his loyalty. Klink hoped someday he would be able to repay the man's kindness.

Closing the window Klink felt a little better. There were people on his side. He just needed to trust them. It was just so hard to sit and do nothing. Klink listened to the deafening tick of the clock and wished Hogan would hurry. He knew he was being childish but he desperately needed reassurance from the American.

After what seemed an eternity, Klink detected voices on the other side of his front door. The door opened and Hogan stepped into his quarters. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Hogan said, "You sent for me Kommandant?"

Klink hurried to the American's side. "Hogan what are you up to? Who is this girl who just came into camp?"

Hogan walked over the sofa and flopped down. Nonchalantly throwing his crush cap on the coffee table, Hogan looked up at Klink. "You've been listening at the door. Shameful Kommandant," Hogan said looking up at the older man.

"How can I not? I'm locked away and have no way of knowing what is happening outside these walls. It's maddening."

"Trust me Kommandant," Hogan replied.

Klink sat down in a nearby chair. "I do trust you Hogan, why I don't know. Somehow it just seems like the right thing to do. You have to understand the not knowing. Not being in control and having to depend on someone else for your very life. It's not a pleasant feeling."

An emotion that Klink wouldn't place flickered across Hogan's face. It was gone as quickly as it had been there. Klink thought Hogan might actually understand his plight. Yes he thought. That would be Hogan's greatest fear, having to give total control to someone else and depended on them for his survival or the survival of his men. Something they had in common. Who would have thought it, Klink mused.

"Kommandant," Hogan said, breaking Klink's chain of thought. "The young lady, Olga Holzklau, is bringing Burkhalter some valuable information regarding Hertzog. You met her at a Strength Through Joy meeting, became good friends and learned Genealogy is her hobby. When all of this happened with Hertzog, you asked her to look into his background. You were suspicious of his reaction to his interaction with Kinch. You weren't sure of exactly what you were looking for but somehow you knew something was wrong. That is your story Colonel. Don't deviate or pad your lines. Keep it as simple as possible. Understand?"

"Yes Hogan but what does it all mean?" Klink asked perplexed.

"It means Hertzog is going to get just what's coming to him."


	15. Striking Back: Part I

**Striking Back: Part I**

General Burkhalter sat in Klink's office, waiting for the young lady friend of Klink. He wondered at how far their relationship had progressed. More importantly, how could a cold fish like Klink get the attention of an attractive woman? If she could be interested in someone like him, surely she would be putty in his hands. Burkhalter smiled to himself. He secretly liked the idea of taking her away from Klink. He had done it in the past, to his great satisfaction. Rank had its privileges and he liked to use them whenever possible to his advantage. He had access to food, cosmetics and other commodities which were now in short supplies. This made him more attractive to a certain type of lady. An empty belly could get him things his looks could not.

A soft knock on the door roused him from his meditation. The door opened, Fräulein Hilda poked her head in and announced Fräulein Olga Holzklau had arrived. Burkhalter smiled, pleased with himself. He asked Fräulein Hilda to show the young woman in. Licking his lips, he grinned with expectation when the young lady entered the room. Burkhalter liked what he saw. The girl was tall, slim with very large and perky endowments. Her innocence was reflected in her blue eyes, which caused him to have an increased desire for her. He imagined those long shapely legs straddled across his lap. It would make coming home to Bertha, his wife, almost bearable. His desire caused him to shift uncomfortably in his chair.

"Ah, Fräulein, welcome to Stalag XIII," he said gesturing to the nearby chair. "What can I do for such a lovely and enchanting woman?"

Olga nervously took the offered seat. "I came to see Wilhelm, Colonel Klink. Is he here?"

"He is indisposed at the moment. Perhaps I can be of some assistance."

A look of distress crossed her features as she fingered the large envelope she was carrying. "I don't think so. Colonel Klink requested I speak to no one but him regarding this matter. Perhaps I should leave and come back at a more opportune time."

"Nonsense," Burkhalter purred. "I am his commanding officer. Whatever you have is safe with me, Fräulein."

Burkhalter watched Olga wrestle with her fear and confusion. "I don't know. Perhaps I should wait."

"I shouldn't be telling you this but Klink has been arrested."

She gasped and seemed alarmed at the news. Burkhalter smiled and leaned forward. He grasped her hand and began to pat it, acting as if he was concerned about her welfare. "I would hate to have you implicated in any treasonous act. You seem like such a nice girl. Tell me why you're here to see Klink."

She looked down at the envelope, bit her lip and came to a decision.

"I only wanted to help him. I wasn't trying to do anything wrong. I am a loyal German."

"Of course my dear," Burkhalter turned on all his charm and practically oozed at the girl. "I do not doubt it in the least. What did he ask you to do?"

"He asked me to do some research for him," she said holding the envelope out like a shield.

"What kind of research?" Burkhalter took the packet from her trembling hand.

"The genealogy of the von Hertzog family," she said quietly.

HHHHHHHHHH

Klink walked into the compound to address the assembled men. He frowned as he glanced over at his Senior POW Officer. Hogan stood in line smiling like he had a secret the Kommandant wasn't in on. While Hogan had proven he was a likeable officer who always put the interests of his men first, Klink couldn't help but wonder what the man was up to. He had a distinct feeling that some great cosmic prank had been played on him and Hogan was at its center.

He shook the thought from his head and began the propaganda speech he had prepared. Klink spoke of the glorious victories of the Third Reich and how even now, the Allies were being ground under the boot of Germany's war machine. He knew things were not as rosy as he professed but continued on. It was his job to demoralize the POWs and keep them in line. It was through his record here at Stalag XIII that he would be able to show Berlin he was a loyal and competent officer.

Klink could see the hate and anger reflected in their eyes, all of it directed at him. Isn't that the way it is supposed to be? The jailed afraid of the jailer. The only problem was he didn't see any fear. He admitted to himself, though he would never say so out loud, that they were about as afraid of him as they were a rabid rabbit. He knew he should be sterner with them. Dish out harsher punishments. Have bullies for guards. The problem was his heart wasn't in it. As long as they didn't escape and cause too much trouble, he was happy to leave them to their own devices.

He finished his speech and looked back at Hogan. He was still wearing that silly grin on his face. With his thumbs hooked in his jacket pockets, he looked like he didn't have a care in the world. Quiet a difference from the stubborn and sullen man he had been when he first arrived. Klink was about to say something to Hogan when he noticed the man standing behind him, next to Sergeant Kinchloe. There was something familiar about the man. He looked at him harder trying to figure out what was wrong with what he was seeing.

Klink glanced at Schultz, who had taken notice of his interest in one of the prisoners, looked nervous and shuffled from one foot to another. Klink looked back at Hogan and noted he was no longer smiling. Instead he was staring intensively at the Kommandant. Almost if he was trying to mentally impose his will on Klink. He could feel the nervousness and anxiety wafting off the waiting prisoners. Klink knew he was seeing something he wasn't supposed to see but for the life of him he could not pinpoint exactly what it was.

As Klink walked around to the back row to get a closer look at the prisoner in question, he could feel the tension rise among the other prisoners. Even though Hogan was still facing forward, he could feel he was being closely watched. He stopped in front of the young man. He looked as if he was in his mid-twenties with blonde hair, blue eyes and wore the stripes of a Technical Sergeant. He looked familiar but Klink was at a lost as where he had seen him.

"Schultz," Klink called to his top NCO. Schultz left his post in front of the prisoners and answered his CO's call, puffing hard upon reaching him. "Who is this man?" Klink demanded.

"That is Sergeant Carter, Herr Kommandant," Schultz responded.

"How long has he been here?"

"Two months, Herr Kommandant."

"Hmmm," Klink responded, still struggling to place the young man.

"He's a transfer from Stalag V," Schultz added.

Is that where I saw him, Klink wondered. He was chewing the matter over in his mind when a shoving match started between Newkirk and LeBeau.

Klink turned his attention to the fray going on behind him. "Stop this at once," he ordered, stomping his foot for emphasis. Both men started talking at once, each accusing the other of wrong doing. Klink felt himself becoming angry at the childish display. Almost without effort, Hogan stepped in and had the men back in line, at attention, within moments. A thought crossed Klink's mind that this had been merely a diversion orchestrated by Hogan to divert his attention. What didn't Hogan want him to see? Klink felt himself losing his temper at the situation.

"You two men," Klink said indication Newkirk and LeBeau. "Three days in the cooler to start immediately. Guards, escort these men to the cooler." Klink watched as the men were marched off to start serving their time. He noted Hogan did not seem overly concerned, even though he made a token protest. Turning back to the young man, "You, I will see in my office immediately."

He turned and marched to his office, followed closely by Hogan and Carter. Throwing his cap and riding crop on his desk, Klink turned and faced the two men.

"Hogan, what are you doing here? I did not send for you." Klink turned and walked behind his desk and sat down.

"I am here to protect my one of my men."

"Protect him from what?"

"Who knows," reasoned Hogan. "I'm here to make sure his rights aren't violated."

"Your concern is noted. You're dismissed."

"But," Hogan began his protest anew.

"No buts. I said, dismissed." Klink ordered snapping off a salute to indicate the subject was closed.

"Name rank and serial number, that's all." Hogan said to Carter.

"Yes sir," Carter replied looking more than a little nervous. Sweat glistened on the Sergeant's forehead even though the weather had been mild.

Hogan shot Klink and angry look but exited the office without further comment.

Klink leaned back in the chair and studied the prisoner. He tried to place him but his mind kept going focusing on the man being in formation with the rest of Barracks Two. Carter grinned at Klink but did not speak. Oh great, Klink thought, I have another Langenscheidt on my hands, just what I needed. He stared at the man, trying to kick start his memory. He was becoming frustrated as he kept seeing him in formation but nowhere else. What is it I'm not seeing, Klink mused. Klink opened his mouth to start questioning Carter but was interrupted when Schultz came barging into the office without knocking. The heavy man was out of breath. Klink grew angry. He was having a hard enough time with this puzzle without the constant interruptions.

"What do you want Schultz?" Klink asked between gritted teeth.

"Kommandant," Schultz said, gasping for air. "Sergeant Minsk just collapsed in the middle of the compound."

Klink frowned. Another one of Hogan's tricks, Klink thought.

He waved Schultz away and said, "Have the medic look at him."

"He did Kommandant. He is trying to resuscitate him but says he needs a doctor." Schultz said with a panicked voice.

"If this is a trick," Klink warned rising from his seat. "I will have you walking guard outside the gate until your legs fall off. And then you'll crawl." Klink picked up his cap and riding crop and quickly left the office.

As he came down the steps to the Kommandantur, Klink saw a large group of huddled men, with their backs to him and hurried towards them. Making his way through the crowd, Klink saw the Russian laying on the ground with Hogan and Sergeant Wilson bent over him. Wilson had just finished saying something to Hogan and shook his head. A hush fell over the murmuring group. Hogan looked up at the Kommandant with such a pained look, Klink knew this wasn't staged. Hogan stood up and took a couple steps away from the group. He stood there, alone with his back to his men. Klink took charge of the situation and asked for a report from the medic.

"I think it was his heart, Kommandant. He was dead before he hit the ground."

Klink nodded, trying to get his own emotions under control. "Take him to the chapel." Turning to the man closest to him, which happened to be Sergeant Kinchloe, Klink said, "I'm putting you in charge of the burial detail. You report to me when all the arrangements have been made."

Kinch nodded and began picking men to help him move Minsk. Klink ordered the rest of the men back to their barracks and quietly approached Hogan.

"Colonel, my office, bitte."

When Klink re-entered his office, he found Carter still there. Dismissing him, Klink sat down and waited for Hogan. He knew it would be a minute or two before Hogan responded to his request. Losing someone under your command wasn't easy. It didn't matter if it was from natural causes or the enemy. The pain was the same either way. Hogan would need the extra minutes to get his emotions under control.

Klink looked up and found Hogan standing in front of his desk; the blank mask that Hogan wore when he first arrived had been carefully put on before he had entered the office. He didn't bother to salute and Klink did not prompt him to. This was a matter between two commanders. This was a situation in which they both had similar experiences. No matter how long you have been in charge of men, it never got any easier. Klink motioned for Hogan to sit and then got up and poured two glasses of Schnapps. Handing one to Hogan, Klink lifted his glass, "To Sergeant Minsk."

Hogan rose to his feet and raised his glass in a similar fashion, "To Sam." After taking a drink, Hogan sat down and Klink picked up the decanter and returned to his chair behind his desk. Setting the schnapps on the desk, he watched as Hogan studied the liquid in his glass, lost in his own thoughts.

"Hogan, I know this is not an easy thing; to lose a man. Through almost thirty years in the military, I have lost many men."

"No doubt," Hogan said, never raising his eyes from the glass.

"This is not the time for your American insolence," Klink responded angrily. Taking a deep calming breath, Klink went on. "I am just saying, only a commander who has lost men under him, men he is responsible for, can understand what another commander is going through."

"And you sympathize with me?" Hogan responded with a bitter edge to his voice.

"No, I empathize with you. I know what you are going through and I am sorry. "

"Thanks," Hogan said as he finished the glass and set it on the table. Klink picked it up, refilled it and handed it back to Hogan.

"If this isn't the time to get sturzbesoffen, when is?" replied Klink. (1)

A small smile flittered across Hogan's lips. "Thanks Kommandant. You don't know how bad I want to get falling on my ass drunk."

"And the matter of Carter," Klink began. "Under the circumstances I'm going to let it go. I know you've been up to some funny business but I'll let it pass as long as it doesn't come back to bite me."

"It won't," Hogan said, holding out his glass for another refill.

HHHHHHHHH

"It is a lie," sputtered von Hertzog. "This man is desperate to discredit me." Von Hertzog pointed angrily to a very frighten Colonel Klink. "It's a forgery."

"That it may well be. That is why I have sent a courier to Düsseldorf to obtain the original records. Since Klink has not left camp at least two weeks prior to your inspection, there is no way he could have foreseen events and tampered with any documents. Do you agree?"

"I'm telling you, my mother's parents were not Jewish and my father's people are not communists. He's a liar."

"We will see," Hochstetter said as he stroked his mustache. "That's why I have sent one of my men along. I want to ensure no funny business happens."

Klink watched the Major and thought he looked like one of those villains in the silent pictures. The ones that liked to tie maidens to rail road tracks.

"I swear on my honor as an Officer and a Gentleman, I had not forged or had forged any documents, Herr General."

"Bah," screamed Hochstetter. "You hold title of officer by the thinnest strand of thread and as for a gentleman; the less said about that the better."

"Yes Major, the less said about being a gentleman, by you, the better," remarked Burkhalter.

"I do not have to submit to this indignity. The Führer will hear about this." Von Hertzog screamed, rising from his chair.

"You do have to submit, General. I was on the phone with Hitler before calling this meeting. He is very anxious that we get to the bottom of this matter. So you are going nowhere for now. Consider yourself under house arrest." General Burkhalter leaned back in his chair and folded his hands across his great girth. "I am very interested in how this will play out. Either way, it should be quiet entertaining."

_Sturzbesoffen: roaring drunk_


	16. Striking Back: Part II

**Striking Back: Part II**

_This is the final chapter. I would like to thank everyone for their incredible kindness and patience. A special thanks to those who went out of their way to assist me in developing this story._

Hogan sat at his desk looking at a map of an ammo dump outside of Langendorf the underground had smuggled to him. He had been staring at it for over an hour trying to come up with a workable plan to get it to London. Finally in a fit of frustration, he roughly folded the map and put it in a secret compartment hidden in the floor. Straightening up, he walked to the opened window and cracked open the shutter. He could see the lights were still on in Klink's office and wondered what was going on inside. Klink was a bundle of raw nerves and Hogan hoped he would be able to hold out a little longer. If Klink panicked now, the whole plan would come undone. Then it would be a firing squad for all of them.

Glancing at his watch, he saw it was almost 2100 hours. Lights out would be in a few minutes. Carefully he closed the shutters and the window. As he got ready for bed, his mind raced over the events of the last couple of weeks. Everything had been set up as carefully as time would allow. Still there was the possibility of failure. Something Hogan did not like to think about. The cost would be his second in command and his right arm. Hogan couldn't imagine continuing their activities without Kinch. He was the heart and soul of the operation. Then there was Klink, who in his own way, was just as vital in their efforts to aid and assist the Allies in the defeat of the Axis Powers.

Turning off the desk lamp, he laid down on the top bunk. Hogan threw his arm over his eyes and waited for the bell to signal lights out. He thought about Klink. Hogan had become increasingly disturbed thinking about the Kommandant. Somehow a bond had been formed between Klink and him. He could no longer look at Klink as a two dimensional caricature of a Pampered Prussian Prince. Klink ceased to be a mindless boob, a puppet for Hogan to pull his strings and make him dance to his tune. No, now he saw him as a man with strengths and foibles, like other men. At times he was a man of great courage and strength. Other times he was weak, afraid and willing to pander to any and everyone who held the slightest power.

It was easy before. Hogan never had to think about Klink's feelings. He was the enemy, a tool of Germany's destruction. If that meant helping Klink, he did. If that meant humiliating and degrading Klink in front of women, peers or his commanding officer, so be it. It was just a job, nothing personal. Now Hogan was not so sure he could go back to the way things were before this mess started. Hogan felt compromised and unsure how he would be able to continue his mission.

The 'lights out' bell sounded and Hogan listened to his men climb into their bunks and settle down for the night. He listened to the sounds of the dogs in the compound and snatches of conversation from guards passing by on their nightly rounds. Emotionally weary, Hogan settled down into a troubled sleep.

HHHHHHH

Klink sat at his desk staring at the man sitting across from him. Hogan was smiling one of his innocent boyish smiles. He knew he was being played but not sure exactly how. Hogan's logic sounded reasonable but every instinct told him to beware. Klink groaned in exasperation but it sounded more like a whimper. Whenever Hogan spoke, Klink found himself sucked into one of the man's schemes. It wasn't until he repeated Hogan's words aloud, did his incredible gullibility and stupidity come to light. As Hogan's words left his own lips, Klink could recognize his own naivete at being made the stooge once again. Each time he swore to himself that he would not fall for Hogan's spiel again. Yet time after time he did.

_What is wrong with me?_ Klink thought miserably to himself. He felt insufficiently capable of out thinking the wily American. He wondered why he even tried. He knew the outcome was a foregone conclusion and by looking in Hogan's eyes, Klink could see he knew it too.

He nodded his head he in agreement to whatever it was that Hogan wanted. Anything to get him out of his office so he could do something about the sledge hammers working away in the inside of his skull. Hogan's smile broadened as he said something pithy before giving Klink a sloppy salute and bounced out of the office. When had he lost control? It often seemed like Hogan was running the camp. His own men certainly had more respect for Hogan than they did him.

Klink got up from the chair and went to his kitchen. There he drank some baking soda and water in an effort to calm his rebellious stomach. Then he went and got some aspirin from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom in an effort to deal with his aching head. Klink splashed cold water on his face and looked into the mirror. He thought he looked old and tired. Perhaps he was. Drying his face and hands he went back into his office. When he returned to his desk, as much as he tried, he couldn't get his mind off of Hogan.

Oh he had tried to get the upper hand, only to see his efforts slip away from him. Crittenden had been such a grand idea. It was such a simple plan. The Group Captain would be the senior POW. It would teach the American some humility. After a while, when Hogan had learned his lesson, he would have the Englishman transferred. Instead it turned out to be a terrible mistake and now it seemed everywhere he looked, he saw the odious man. Klink tried to rub away the pain behind his eyes but it only seemed to make it worse.

Klink tried to explain away the hold Hogan seemed to have on him as being because he only person of equal rank in the camp. After careful consideration, he had to dismiss the idea. He could easily talk to one of the other Kommandants at a nearby camp. But every time he picked up the phone to call, shivers went down his spine. The idea of confiding anything, including that he felt himself to be a failure, to one of his peers frightened him. He knew only too well that any weakness on his part would be exploited and he would find himself in a situation that would indeed be most uncomfortable. It wasn't that he didn't believe Hogan exploited his fears and weaknesses; it was just somehow he knew that Hogan would never do anything that would end up costing him his career or life.

On more than one occasion he had sat at his desk with Hogan's transfer orders in front of him but he could never bring himself to sign them. In the end, they always ended up in the circular file. Hogan was a contradiction and complication that he did not need.

He often wondered if Hochstetter was right. Hogan seemed to know things and be able to do things that would have been impossible for an ordinary POW. Klink had often considered the possibility and shuttered at the thought of what it would cost him if it were proven to be true. He thought he had given everything away when General Burkhalter came with a radio detection device. In a panic, he had sent Schultz to the barracks to tell Hogan to get rid of the radio. To Klink's relief, Hogan never asked him about his actions. He wouldn't know what to say if Hogan had confronted him. The thought of Hogan being more than just a POW was so frightening to Klink, he was willing to look the other way, make up excuses, anything but face the facts. He was a pigeon and Hogan the hawk. A wiser man would have done what needed to be done and not let sentimentality get in the way. But even Klink admitted he was a fool. At some point in their relationship, Hogan became his lifeline and he knew he would sink without him.

HHHHHHHHHHH

Three days passed before the courier and Hochstetter's man returned with the records from Dusseldorf. Carrying a briefcase full of birth, marriage, baptismal and other records pertaining to von Herztog's family, they dutifully handed the items to Burkhalter and Hochstetter. Both Hochstetter and Burkhalter examined the documents for several hours before calling all the interested parties into Klink's office.

"I trust you examined the documents thoroughly and came to the right conclusion," announced Hertzog smugly as he took his seat.

"I believe we have," replied Burkhalter. He glanced at Hogan, who looked cocky and sure of himself. Next to him was the quiet and inscrutable, Sergeant Kinchloe. He then looked at Klink, who looked more than a little green. _Typical_, Burkhalter thought.

"After careful inspection of these documents," Hochstetter said waving some of the papers in the air and then letting them drop onto the desktop. "We can only conclude that they are indeed genuine."

"What," yelled Hertzog as he jumped to his feet, disbelieving what he had just heard. "This is an outrage!" As he screamed spittle flew from his mouth and drops of foam formed at the corners of his mouth. His face was flushed with anger. His eyes threatened to burst from their sockets. "I am of pure Aryan blood. How dare you besmirch my family name with your outrageous lies."

"How could they be lies, Herr General," Hochstetter's demeanor was that of a wild predator hunting a small frail gazelle lying trembling in the grass. "Klink has been here since your last visit. How could he get to Dusseldorf and change all these records?"

"I don't know but somehow he has," cried the Field Marshall.

"Enough," commanded Burkhalter. "There is enough evidence here to warrant a change in duty station. I have already conferred with the Führer on this matter and we are in agreement."

"And where are you sending me, the Russian Front?" sneered Hertzog.

"Of course not," General Burkhalter said smiling. "I am sending you north."

"I am being sent north to shore up our defenses against a possible Allied invasion?"

"No, not exactly. Your new duty station will be Buchenwald."(1)

Von Hertzog sat down in his chair with a heavy thump. All color had drained from his face. "No, God no."

"Yes," Burkhalter said smiling. "Hochstetter, would you and your men kindly escort Herr von Hertzog to his new duty station?"

"With pleasure General," the Major said with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"I-I-I won't go," Hertzog stammered.

"Oh you'll go," Hochstetter said as he pulled his luger from its holster and pointed at the Field Marshall. "Guards!" The two sentries stationed outside the door quickly answered their master's summons. Hertzog found himself starting down the barrel of two M40's. (2) The man seemed to age right before everyone's eyes.

"Please," he plaintively whispered. The Ex-General then began to cry and he was forced from the chair and dragged out the door to the waiting car.

A heavy air of uncomfortable silence settled in the room. Hochstetter, looking happy like a cat lapping warm milk, turned to the General and saluted, before following his men out the door.

"Well that is over," remarked Burkhalter. Lifting his eyes from the paperwork on his desk, he assessed the three men standing before him. "How did you do it Klink?"

Hogan, Kinch and Klink looked at each other confused and then at the portly General.

"Did what?" asked Hogan.

"Falsified this paperwork," Burkhalter replied in a neutral voice.

The three men stared at the General, mouths agape, no one sure what to say. After a moment Burkhalter smiled and began putting away the paperwork.

"No matter, what is done is done."

"I don't understand Herr General," said a thoroughly frightened Klink. "If you believe the papers are forgeries, why has the Field Marshal been arrested?"

"Because it is in my best interest for him to be neutralized, Klink." Rising from his chair and gathering his things, Burkhalter continued. "You want to be General, Klink. Are you so sure you're up for it? Things are not as they used to be. The General's creed in the new army is, 'Do unto others before they can do unto you.' You best remember that Kommandant. As to the matter of the forgeries, since it serves my purposes, I will not ask any more questions. Rest assured though, I will be keeping an eye on all of you." With that announcement, Burkhalter left the office.

"Damn," said Kinch after Burkhalter left. "He's not as stupid as he appears to be."

"We'd better keep a close eye on him," replied Hogan.

"What does that mean?" asked Klink

"Trust me Kommandant, you don't want to know. It will just keep you up at night. Leave the worrying to me." Hogan flipped off a halfhearted salute and started to exit the office.

"Hogan," Klink said, stopping Hogan before he could leave. "Thank you."

Hogan grinned at the Kommandant, "I had no choice. I can't lose a good man like Kinch. He's the one with the Tommy Dorsey records."

"So I'm never going to find out how you did all of this?"

Hogan cocked his head to the side in thought, "Do you really want to know the truth, Kommandant?"

Klink's courage failed him and he shook his head miserably, "No, I guess I'd rather not."

With a wink and a smile both Hogan and Kinch disappeared out the door, leaving a confused but grateful Klink behind.

_1 Buchenwald: was a German Nazi concentration camp established on the Ettersberg (Etter Mountain) near Weimar, Germany, in July 1937, one of the first and the largest of the concentration camps on German soil. Camp prisoners from all over Europe and Russia—Jews, non-Jewish Poles and Slovenes, religious and political prisoners, Roma and Sinti, Jehovah's Witnesses, criminals, homosexuals, and prisoners of war— worked primarily as forced labor in local armament factories. _

_2 M40: was a submachine gun used by Germany in WWII._


End file.
